


Кукла

by Vinmar



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Africa, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Murder, Mysticism, Out of Character, Slash, Voodoo, измененные состояния психики, мат, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур - этнограф. А Имс - непонятно кто, но научный интерес у Артура свербит настолько сильно, что он все-таки лезет туда, куда не надо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст написан Марьяной и Властью несбывшегося в соавторстве.

Иногда Артуру кажется: он, как цветная глянцевая мозаика, собран из модных марок. Он любит вещи невероятно сильно. 

Он любит перекатывать на языке названия брендов, любит гладить своими тонкими длинными пальцами ткань – нежно, как кожу любимой женщины, любит даже нюхать шерсть или шелк или хлопок. Любит рассматривать на свету разного времени дня – в утреннем свете, в дневном и вечернем – оттенки своих бесчисленных одежек. Строгие сорочки в тончайшую голубую полосочку и игривые хипстерские цикламеново-розовые рубашки с перламутровыми пуговицами и длинными белыми манжетами, кургузые бархатные пиджачки и выпендрежные носки цвета спелого баклажана и бургундского вина, дорогущие футболки с неприличными принтами, длинное приталенное двубортное пальто темно-синего цвета от Belstaff и короткое черное с кожаным воротником от The Kooples, костюмы от Spencer Hart, шарфы, перчатки, бумажки и умопомрачительный кожаный походный саквояж от Paul Smith, шелковые галстуки от Аlexander McQueen и, чтобы уж окончательно добить случайного наблюдателя, солнечные очки Ray-Ban Aviator, вещь из разряда вечных ценностей. 

Артур любит не только шмотки. Он, как одержимый, коллекционирует белоснежную фарфоровую посуду, особенно налегая на сливочники – в его небольшой кухне их уже 56, и кофейные чашки – чем крошечнее, чем лучше. Большинство из них малофункциональны, зато как смотрятся в голубоватых предрассветных сумерках или в закатном розовом зареве – загляденье. 

Артур любит вещи, поскольку только они в его жизни реальны. За них можно зацепиться, на них можно сосредоточиться и на миг ощутить себя нормальным. Собрать себя в мозаику из снежно-белого тонкого фарфора, синей шерсти, желтого шелка, гладкой сияющей кожи модных туфель. Вещи – его спасительные крючки, поскольку их можно найти везде, и если ты будешь пользоваться вещами определенного качества, сможешь отождествлять себя с ними.

Благодаря вещам Артур определяет себя как дорогого парня. Как высокого профессионала, который не будет работать за гроши и абы с кем попало. Как разборчивого мужчину, если дело касается женщин – такого разборчивого, что секса у него не было уже года три. И работа у такого человека должна быть обязательно прибыльной, но творческой и увлекающей. Она такая и есть, разумеется. 

Артур Каллахан – этнограф при Академии надписей и изящной словесности. Вообще-то, родился он в Штатах, в Нью-Йорке, там же получил основное образование, но потом судьба занесла его в Париж, и он здесь серьезно задержался. Теперь половину года он проводит во французской столице, а вторую половину – в поездках по миру, собирая легенды неевропейских народов. 

Артур специализируется на Африке – кто бы мог подумать! Артур и Африка – по всему, казалось бы, вещи несовместимые, поскольку Артур холоден, как лед, и Африка понятна ему относительно. Вернее, совсем непонятна. Ни уму, ни тем более его мерзлому, стылому сердцу.   
Артур закрывает пресловутый умопомрачительный саквояж и повязывает на шею голубой длинный шарф. Артур садится в такси и отправляется в аэропорт Шарль де Голль. Через энное время он будет в Момбасе, и на него обрушится совсем другой мир. 

Артур потирает озябшие пальцы и с легкой тоской смотрит в запотевшее от дождя окно.  
Скоро он будет в Момбасе. 

***  
Момбаса слишком пестрая для Артура. Толком ничего не вычленить, не понять – то ли скрытая угроза, то ли скрытая возможность. Артур любит быть во всем уверен.  
Он совершенно определенно думает, что во всем в своей жизни уверен.

И неважно, что он занимается столь странным делом, уводящим в дебри не просто чужого, но чужеземного, чужеродного, чужевидного разума. Профессия заставляет его слушать сказки, по сути, совершенно инопланетных существ – таких, как шаманы племени масаи, например. Это как пытаться расшифровать зов сказочного единорога. 

Он знает, конечно, что тут есть для него определенный риск, но убежден, что сможет его контролировать.

В конце концов, это такая же научная, исследовательская, методичная, планомерная работа, как любая другая, разве что сам материал слегка необычен. 

Момбаса, в общем, очень цивилизованный город для мест, которые считаются прародиной человечества. Здесь есть офисы мировых компаний, в том числе высокотехнологичных. Здесь огромные парки развлечений, христианские соборы, мечети и даже индуистские храмы. Здесь чистейшие белоснежные пляжи, окруженные высокими пальмами, мангровыми и сандаловыми деревьями, красивейшие коралловые рифы. Старая гавань соединяет город с северным побережьем, где в сумерках сверкают горками алмазов и рубинов сотни ночных клубов, дискотек и ресторанов на любой вкус, а дальше маячит архипелаг Ламу с одноименным старинным арабским городом. На юге – лучшие отели Кении, ведь это самый популярный курорт страны. Пляжи здесь словно насыпаны из свежего снега и кажутся владениями экзотического Санта Клауса.

Только вот у Артура Момбаса ассоциируется исключительно со Старым городом, а здесь все не так, как на морском побережье. В Старом городе он встречается с одним профессором, который уже в течение трех лет помогает ему собирать и формировать безбрежный материал по фольклору племен масаи. 

Сейчас эта громадная работа почти закончена, Артур встречается с этим стареньким мулатом-полиглотом для окончательной шлифовки, чтобы уточнить и разобрать с ним некоторые уж совсем тонкие, витиеватые подробности. Да и с этим человеком, похожим на седого Мартина Лютера Кинга с белой бородкой, ему просто приятно общаться, он никогда не упускает возможности его навестить. Они друзья, насколько Артур вообще может быть кому-то другом. 

Патрис Люмье живет на тихой улочке, затерявшейся среди двух десятков старейших мечетей, поэтому в их разговор волчьим воем прорывается зов муэдзина. Артуру хорошо вот так вот сидеть на веранде, вдыхать жаркий, но уже чуть остывающий вечерний воздух, намазывать масло со специями на белую хрустящую булку, жевать вкуснейшие апельсиновые цукаты, лакомиться арабскими и индийскими сладостями: в Момбасе этого добра навалом. Патрис гостеприимен не по-французски, он встречает Артура не только ужином, но также старым (и ужасно дорогим, подозревает Каллахан) вином, которое гордо выносит к столу в темной, покрытой копотью времени бутыли безо всяких этикеток. 

Они с наслаждением обсуждают коварного, двуличного что в прямом, что в переносном смысле масайского бога Энгана и недавнюю смерть знакомого обоим лабона Зари – очень старого и очень могущественного шамана, который умел вызывать дождь в считанные минуты даже в самую страшную засуху. Говорят, что шамана задрал леопард, но большинство из масаи утверждают, что старый Зари просто перебросил свою душу в зверя и ушел в ночь. Тела ведь так и не нашли, только характерный рык слышали у хижины Зари сразу после заката. 

– Артур, чем вы намерены заниматься после этой работы? – любезно интересуется Патрис, и Артур знает, что ему действительно интересно.

Он не может сдержать торжествующей улыбки и держит театральную паузу, не торопясь смакуя вино. 

– Через несколько дней я лечу в Бенин. Там наклюнулось небольшое дело.  
– Бениииин? – тянет Люмье, и видно, что он впечатлен. – Неужели это то, о чем я думаю?  
– Именно оно, Патрис, – кивает Артур.   
– Не страшно? Мне было бы страшновато касаться этой темы теперь, когда я кое-что знаю, – говорит Патрис, но Артур улыбается еще шире.   
– Нет. Пока – нет. Может быть, позже мне и будет страшно, но сейчас – ни малейшей боязни… Сейчас мне еще нечего рассказать вам, но я обязательно позвоню, как будут новости.   
– Обязательно! – лукаво грозит пальцем Люмье, и солнце – огромное, красное, закатное, пылкое – засовывает свои широкие языки прямо в глубину маленькой веранды и лижет лица собеседников, окрашивая щеки румянцем, какого у Артура отродясь не наблюдалось. 

Хотя, подозревает Артур, это не только солнце, это еще и вино. Вино. Он никогда такого, кажется, еще не пробовал, даже в самых именитых ресторанах Парижа и Лондона.

– Что за божественной амброзией вы меня спаиваете, Патрис, и с какой целью? – шутливо спрашивает он, но с удивлением замечает, что язык слегка заплетается, а губы горят, и в голове такая воздушность, такая беспечность, какой не бывало, наверное, лет с пяти. 

Патрис понимающе расплывается в улыбке, любовно берет бутылку, вертит ее вокруг своей оси и снова наполняет бокалы. 

– Его привез мой друг Имс, он знает толк в винах. Кстати, если вы немного задержитесь, я думаю, встретитесь с ним, он должен прийти через, – Патрис бросает взгляд на старые круглые настенные часы, очень громко тикающие, – полчаса. Очень интересная личность, думаю, вам понравится.

Артур не столько хочет увидеть Имса, сколько хочет попробовать еще вина – и не уверен, что достаточно трезв, чтобы куда-то сейчас срываться. 

Какая пошлость, думает он, какое безумие – прийти к научному партнеру, важному консультанту, старшему уважаемому коллеге и надраться до такой вот сладости.

Впрочем, это ли безумие? 

Это свобода, Артур, такая редкая для тебя свобода, насладись же ею, кто знает, когда тиски, вечно сжимающие твою голову, еще раз разожмутся. 

Может быть, никогда.

***  
Появление «интересного Имса» он почему-то чувствует, когда тот едва приближается к жилищу Патриса. Тот входит без стука, и сразу же и веранда, и даже весь дом, да что там, вся старая улица наполняются чем-то особенным. Чем-то, свойственным только этому «Имсу». 

Артур специально не оборачивается, чтобы продлить миг – чувствования без знания, он боится разочарования, он всегда во всем разочаровывается обычно. 

Имс за его спиной, видимо, обнимает старика, хлопает его дружески по спине, выдает раскатистую, шумную шутливую тираду, словно щедро ссыпает в подставленную ладонь золотые монеты. 

Он фамильярен, даже нагл, это Артур уже знает и не глядя на него. И он опасен. Совершенно точно, хотя Артур не знает, как эта опасность может касаться его. Имс в принципе опасен.   
Артур оборачивается, и – бинго! – Имс похож на ленивую хищную кошку. На того леопарда, которого так долго кормил и привечал Зари – перед тем как его задрали. 

Имс весь такой добродушный и приветливый, и улыбка у него до ушей, обаятельная до ужаса, и с первого взгляда он даже кажется недалеким, но есть какая-то недобрая точка у него в глазах – то ли серых, то ли зеленых, то ли желтоватых. Имс одет во что-то дорогое и одновременно небрежное, теплых цветов – песочное, розовое, бежевое, мокасины отдают рыжим, на шее блестит золотая цепь, из-под воротника рубашки виден острый край татуировки. Волосы у него намазаны гелем, как у гангстера 60-х, а пухлые губы сжимают зубочистку – ну прямо персонаж бульварного романа. На одном запястье – сложные часы-хронограф, а еще на обеих руках – кожаные и золотые браслеты и масса хитро сплетенных веревочек, некоторые с побрякушками. Обереги, вспыхивает узнавание в мозгу у Артура. Обереги, амулеты. Но, господи боже, зачем же так много?..

Артуру Имс активно не нравится.

Но все же он достаточно честен с собой, чтобы признать – Имс идет Момбасе, и Момбаса идет Имсу. Они органично смотрятся вместе, и Артур завидует – он не может так мимикрировать, это что-то животное, очень чувственное.

Все чувственное заставляет Артура блевать. 

– А кто этот маленький принц? – лыбится Имс, быстро идет к Артуру, протягивает ему руку, крепко сжимает Артуровы пальцы, и вот тогда Артур заменяет термин «активно не нравится» на «слегка ненавидит». – Ого, да вы пьете то самое вино, видать, Патрис тебя сильно любит. Ну, я присоединюсь к вашей тесной компании. 

И Артур проклинает себя за то, что остался. Сейчас уйти он точно почему-то не видит никакой возможности – голова кружится, щеки пылают, и рука никак не может забыть ощущение горячей, сухой чужой ладони. 

От Имса пахнет чем-то свежим, и сладким, и терпким, и адреналиновым, и Артур ловит себя на том, что ноздри его против воли раздуваются, чтобы вобрать и запомнить этот запах.   
Имс похож на свое вино.

Видимо, Артур решил сегодня напиться до беспамятства.


	2. Chapter 2

Имс собирается о-очень медленно. 

Вечер только начинается, крыши старого города отражают небесный румянец, воздух пахнет призывом и обещанием приключений. Момбаса строит Имсу глазки зажигающимися фонарями, манит сладкими запахами ресторанов, дразнит вздувающимся тюлем занавесок. 

Имс долго валяется в ванной, лениво скользит взглядом по дымчато-розовым мраморным плиткам, которыми отделана его ванная комната. Зеркала вокруг запотели, страницы книги напитались влагой и стремятся свернуться в трубочку. Имс сейчас как марципан: мягкий, тягучий, бескостный. Он терпеть не может ночные перелеты, но такая уж у него жизнь – никуда не денешься, иногда приходится жертвовать собой. Он добирался из Штатов почти целые сутки, через Нью-Йорк, Лондон и Найроби, и теперь твердо намерен целую неделю валять дурака. Спать до одурения, ходить в хамам, на массаж к Алишеру, обойти по порядку все свои любимые рестораны и забегаловки, а вечером – казино. И это только предварительный костяк плана, а сколько еще есть всяких приятных занятий, которыми он намерен украсить эту неделю!

Полусонный Имс лениво следит за дорожками, которые оставляют сконденсировавшиеся душистые капли на коже. Книжка отброшена в сторону, а Имс съезжает ниже и ниже, пока не погружается так, что вода щекотать губы. Вылезать не хочется – и засыпать не хочется тоже, и он, нежась, дрейфует в полузабытье, и так продолжается до тех пор, пока вода не становится холодной. Сумерки за окном из розовых и апельсиновых стали сливово-фиолетовыми, город за окном просыпается и потягивается, как хищник, чующий наступление ночи.   
Имс ходит по квартире голый, потому что лень вытираться, и потому что ему нравится ощущение высыхающей на лопатках воды. Он долго разглядывает содержимое шкафа: настроение сегодня как кофе по-восточному, кардамон и мускатный орех, и предвкушает вечерний визит. В Момбасе между своими принято ходить в гости на пороге ночи, когда воздух из раскаленной лавы превращается в тягучий разогретый мед, и можно долго сидеть на верандах и балконах, неспешно беседуя и разглядывая ослепительную звездную сыпь над головой и дугу Млечного Пути.

Имс тратит почти час на то, чтобы одеться, прерываясь на кофе, на почитать почту и послушать скандал этажом ниже: там живут Индра и Амос. Амос – бывший бегун-олимпиец и на этой почве все еще помешан на здоровом образе жизни, а Индра – хозяйка лавки сластей. Противоположности, согласно законам мироздания, притягиваются, но с шумовыми эффектами. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Имса это хоть в малейшей степени раздражало.

Он перевешивается через балкон, не озаботившись надеть белье и брюки – все равно у него последний этаж, так что он никого своим видом не смутит, а даже если и так, то все равно наплевать – и кричит вниз:

– Индра! Он тебя недостоин! Брось его, приди в мои объятья! – и ржет, услышав, как Индра вопит из недр квартиры:  
– Вот! Вот настоящий мужчина! Ты только посмотри на Имса! Вот кто всегда готов откликнуться на призыв женщины!  
– Да он готов откликнуться на призыв углеводов, а не женщины, – вяло отругивается Амос.

Имс видит его кудрявую макушку – Амос тоже выходит на балкон, задирает голову и приветственно машет рукой.

– Слышал, как ты вчера приехал, – говорит он, ладонью разгоняя дым от сигареты. – Спина не отваливается?  
– Отваливается, – соглашается Имс. – Как жизнь?  
– Да как всегда, – отзывается Амос. – Кипим, как видишь.  
– Это хорошо, – Имс чувствует, как в нем растекается уютная теплая радость. 

Момбаса – это шкатулка со сластями, драгоценностями и удовольствиями. Это Имсов эквивалент тысячи и одной ночи, отредактированный им лично, где все устроено так, как хочется именно ему.

И все равно: это не отменяет сюрпризов.

***

Имс появляется у Патриса с большой белой картонной коробкой – в такие в кондитерских обычно упаковывают пирожные. Собственно, эта конкретная коробка как раз и набита пирожными под завязку: Индра сгрузила ему все, что, по ее мнению, было не стыдно показать другим, а Имс не дурак отказываться от того, что само идет в руки.

Они с Патрисом совершают несколько нелепых телодвижений в дверях – вроде как хочется обняться, они не виделись три или четыре месяца, но коробка в руках Имса мешает и застревает между ними. Патрис весело хмыкает и принюхивается, коробка распространяет вокруг себя умопомрачительные ароматы. Наконец Имс решает проблему коробки – просто-напросто впихивает ее Патрису. Он хозяин дома или нет? И пока Патрис неловко прижимает ее одной рукой к своему животу, а другой рукой поддерживает снизу, чтобы случайно не отвалилось дно, Имс говорит ему, понизив голос:

– Попозже к тебе заедет доставка, привезет пару ящиков. Ты займись ими, как всегда, ок?  
– Угу, – отвечает Патрис. – У меня там есть кое-что, думаю, тебя может заинтересовать. Посмотришь? Только не сейчас, я не один, – и показывает глазами в направлении гостиной.

Имс понятливо кивает. Патрис скрывается в кухне, а Имс проходит в гостиную, автоматически цепляя на себя маску «прелесть и душечка».

В глубоком кожаном кресле, прямо под антикварной медной лампой, в золотых и бледно-оранжевых пятнах света сидит какой-то молоденький паренек. Имс принюхивается – пахнет тем самым вином, что он периодически дарит Патрису, – и корректирует образ от «душечки» до «восхищаться нельзя удержаться». Улыбка становится шире, он подходит и сразу же берет мальчика за руку:

– А кто этот маленький принц? – и кивает на бутылку: – Ого, да вы пьете то самое вино, видать, Патрис тебя очень любит. Ну, я присоединюсь к вашей тесной компании.  
– А вы, видимо, принцесса? – спрашивает паренек уксусным голосом, и тут до Имса доходит, что перед ним вовсе никакой не мальчик, а вполне взрослый мужик, и что обманчивая игра света ввела его в заблуждение.

Впрочем, никакой неловкости он, конечно же, не ощущает.

– А вы, наверное, любите сказки, да? – парирует он, садится рядом, закладывает одну ногу на другую и с любопытством присматривается к собеседнику.  
– Конечно, – хладнокровно отвечает тот. – Я же этнограф.  
– Вижу, вы уже познакомились! – радостным тоном заявляет Патрис, появляясь в комнате. В одной руке у него серебряное блюдо с пирожными, а в другой – еще одна бутылка вина. – Имс, позволь представить, это мой коллега и соавтор одной из научных работ: Артур Каллахан. Артур только что прилетел из Парижа, вот буквально сегодня утром прилетел…

Начинаются вежливые представления и все положенные в таких случаях реверансы, и Имс в очередной раз наслаждается тем, как Патрис ловко обходит острые углы, когда ему приходится представлять Имса. «Мой старый, дорогой друг Имс». Артуру явно хочется спросить, чем же занимается «дорогой друг», и Имс чуть ли не кивает ободряюще, но все впустую, молодая и перспективная звезда науки ни в какую не хочет идти на контакт. 

В итоге Имс отделывается какой-то общей фразой вроде: «У меня широкая сфера интересов», на что Артур отвечает высокомерным поднятием брови, характерным для профессионалов, вынужденных общаться с дилетантами.

Вот так вот.

Кажется, Имс проебал возможность произвести хорошее впечатление. Ну, не в первый раз на самом деле, а потом – ужасно забавно наблюдать, как этот Артур старается не смотреть на Имса. Они с Патрисом обсуждают культуру народа масаи, в речи то и дело мелькают специальные термины. Кажется, оба сели на любимого конька, вино уже не смакуется, и вторая бутылка очень быстро пустеет.

Имс помалкивает и развлекается тем, что откровенно разглядывает Артура. Артур тоже разглядывает Имса, но исподтишка. При этом кажется, что он стесняется не столько Патриса или даже Имса, а самого себя: каждый раз, когда он бросает на Имса взгляд, у него повышается голос, краснеют уши и на пару мгновений делается абсолютно каменное лицо.  
Имс думал, таких больше не делают. А нет, вот пожалуйста, раритетное исполнение. Имсу везет на раритеты, в конце концов, редкости и находки имеют к нему самое непосредственное отношение. 

Находка в кресле по соседству откровенно морщится, когда Имс склоняется в его сторону. Имс вопросительно улыбается, в упор не замечая всех этих демонстраций неприязни. Он все рассмотрел, и ему все нравится: и странный разрез глаз, вызывающий в памяти древние города кхмеров, и плотно сжатый рот – как будто Артур стесняется необычной формы своих губ, и натянутая, как струна, спина. И даже откровенно защитная поза: руки сцеплены на груди, ноги перекрещены, ну только что щита не хватает.

Какая-то нереальная, небывалая прелесть. Имс уже все для себя решил: во-первых, он любит таких, горячих и ледяных одновременно, неуверенных в себе гордецов – это всегда забавно и интригующе. Во-вторых, ему очень нравится внешность Артура: широкие плечи при общей вызывающей стройности, длинная шея, оттопыренные уши, выразительный взгляд. Имс, конечно, не отказался бы обозреть фигуру получше, но опыт говорит ему, что с фигурой все в порядке. Даже, наверное, больше чем в порядке, а иначе не было бы этой обтягивающей рубашки от Burberry и льняных брюк из последней летней коллекции Lanvin. Такие брюки не наденешь, если у тебя в запасе нет ног длиной приблизительно в три фута. Имс, склонив голову набок, откровенно скользит взглядом по ногам Артура. Да, кажется, точно будет три фута.

Это определенного рода соревнование: кто кого. Имс обожает соревнования. А еще больше он любит выигрывать, и сейчас, кажется, у него есть все шансы. Все играет за него: летняя душистая кенийская ночь, приличная порция вина – а Имс прекрасно знает, каким коварным может быть это вино, полное отсутствие обязательств, Артур же в короткой командировке, не так ли? Какие могут быть причины, чтобы отказываться от легкой интрижки?

В этот момент снизу раздается дребезжащий звонок. Патрис вежливо извиняется:

– Артур, Имс, простите, вынужден вас ненадолго оставить вдвоем. Думаю, это посылка, которую я жду.  
– Не переживай за нас, Патрис, – благосклонно заверяет Имс. – Я не дам Артуру заскучать.

Люмье выходит, и в комнате повисает свинцовая тишина. Артур полностью поглощен этикеткой на бутылке. Можно подумать, там зашифрованы древние знания о культуре масаи, которые он рассчитывает немедленно разгадать.

Имс тянет паузу, точь-в-точь по заветам классика английской литературы. Торопиться ему некуда, а блюдо должно быть правильно приготовлено, чтобы получить от него максимум удовольствия.

К тому же Имс знает, что Патриса не будет долго. Не меньше чем сорок минут, а то и почти час.

Раздолье.

Он вытягивает из кармана потертый кожаный пенал и разворачивает его у себя на коленях. Пенал Имс всегда таскает с собой: там у него трубка, маленькая жестянка с табаком, ершики и другая ерунда, требующаяся для правильного ритуала курения трубки.

Он неспешно открывает крышку жестянки, берет щепотку табака и тщательно утрамбовывает его в чашу. Имсу даже не надо смотреть на Артура, чтобы убедиться, что тот таращится на него во все глаза. На самом деле это обычная реакция, процесс набивания трубки табаком всегда притягивает внимание, как, впрочем, и собственно курение. Это вам не сигаретой дымить. Если уж собираешься произвести на кого-то впечатление, обзаведись трубкой: вся эта мелкая обстоятельная возня завораживает, вызывает кучу ассоциаций и, в конце концов, срабатывает безотказно.

Ну, это, так сказать, дополнительный эффект, но тоже полезный. 

Имс долго раскуривает трубку, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, как выглядит его лицо с западающими на вдохе щеками, как янтарный мундштук скользит по губам.

Кажется, пора.

***

– Артур, почему вы такой бука? – спрашивает он между вдохами. 

Трубка зажата между зубами, звуки от этого получаются немного шепелявые и свистящие.

Артур чуть ли не подпрыгивает в кресле. Похоже, что он засмотрелся на представление с трубкой и слегка растерял концентрацию. Ну, после этого вина тут нет ничего странного, снисходительно думает Имс, поднимает голову и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

– Что?!  
– Для ученого-этнографа вы удивительно неразговорчивы.  
– Я не привык обсуждать свою работу с незнакомыми людьми, – заносчиво отвечает Артур и выпрямляется.

В его глазах – вызов. 

И беспокойство.

– Я хотел предложить вам показать город… – Имс выдыхает дым колечками, и они медленно дрейфуют в сторону напряженного Артура.  
– Нет, нет, большое спасибо, я вынужден отказаться, потому что… – тараторит Артур.  
– … но не буду, – плавно заканчивает Имс и внимательно следит за реакцией.

На лице Артура быстро сменяются выражения: сначала облегчение, потом понимание, дальше – мимолетно – обида и тут же полное, стопроцентное равнодушие. Такое равнодушие, которые достигается долгими годами тренировки.

Боже мой, думает Имс, как все запущено-то!

– Простите, – Артур явно пытается вернуться в привычную колею бессодержательной вежливой беседы, – у меня ночью был перелет, я, кажется, переутомился и плохо соображаю. Большое спасибо за предложение, но, честно говоря, меня не интересуют красоты Момбасы, при всем уважении. Я здесь не первый раз, по делам, да и то ненадолго, так что… Мне, кажется, пора прощаться.   
– Вы так торопитесь от меня сбежать, будто я вас укусить пытаюсь, – бормочет Имс, снова затягиваясь.

И он может, конечно, ошибаться, но практически уверен в том, что Артур залипает, уставившись на его рот. В некоторых вопросах природа одарила Имса щедро, так что он не стесняется пользоваться этими подарками. 

В любви как на войне, и все может стать оружием в этой схватке.

– Что вы несете? – холодно интересуется Артур.

Разговор все меньше и меньше напоминает салонную болтовню.

Имс делает рукой неопределенный жест, дымок из трубки свивается спиралью.

– Мистер Имс, вы что, курите марихуану? – вдруг спрашивает Артур.  
– Ну, строго говоря, это не марихуана, а смесь табака с гашишем… – тут же признается Имс без тени раскаяния.

Артур смотрит на него, как Статуя Свободы на жалких захватчиков.

Бессовестный Имс наклоняется ближе к Артуру и предлагает, понизив голос до шепота:

– Хотите затянуться?  
– Вы спятили?

Имс пожимает плечами.

– Отчего вы в таком напряжении, Артур? – доверительным тоном спрашивает он. – Чем я вам так сильно не нравлюсь?  
– Вы мне не… То есть, ничего подобного! Я вас вижу первый раз в жизни!  
– И я вас вижу первый раз в жизни, – соглашается Имс. – В этом-то и состоит вся прелесть…

Похоже на то, что Артур был бы рад сбежать, но то положение, которое занял Имс, просто-напросто не дает ему подняться с кресла. Без столкновения. Имс улыбается акульей усмешкой, не в силах сдержаться.

Внутреннее «я» хищно требует загнать жертву.

– Знаете, что? – говорит Имс, снова разжигая табак, смотрит искоса, как ходит кадык Артура под смуглой кожей. – А давайте без прелюдий, а? Мне ухаживать некогда, да и у вас времени, как я понял, мало. Вы привлекательны, я… чертовски привлекателен, чего зря время терять?

Глаза у Артура, несмотря на восточный разрез, делаются абсолютно круглыми.

Видимо, в Париже как-то все это по-другому происходит, усмехаясь про себя, думает Имс. Французскую столицу он терпеть не может, хотя с его профессией игнорировать этот в высшей степени культурный город никак не получится. Искусство так обогащает, не упустить бы этот шанс…

– Вы совсем сумасшедший? – спрашивает культурный парижанин Артур, поразительным образом все еще сохраняя безупречную вежливость.

Она у него просто как армированная броня, никак не прошибешь.

– Это оскорбление, – уведомляет Артур Имса и хватается за подлокотники кресла, собираясь подняться.

Имс, напротив, придвигается еще ближе, едва удерживаясь задом на кромке сидения.

– Нет, дорогуша, это не оскорбление, – не соглашается он. – Это флирт. Знаком термин?

Артур покрывается малиновыми пятнами прямо на глазах, и тишина гудит между ними.

– Вы же это не всерьез? Про флирт? – в голосе отчаянная надежда, что Имс сейчас признается, что глупо пошутил.

Ну да, как же!

– Абсолютно серьезно, – заверяет Имс.  
– Ну вот что, – очень решительно заявляет Артур после паузы. – Дайте-ка мне встать!   
– А если нет?  
– Я вам морду разобью!

Господи! Если бы до Имса вот так доебывались, а он был бы при этом против, дело давно уже дошло бы до рукоприкладства. Не говоря уж о матерном изложении концепции добровольного желания. Но Артур все еще обращается к Имсу на «вы», и это так ужасно умилительно, так невыносимо и неловко, что Имс испытывает сейчас два взаимоисключающих желания: добить жертву, дожать, подчинить, подмять под себя и – схватить в охапку.

Артур вызывает в нем странные реакции, вытягивает наружу странное, спрятанное внутри.

Имса ведет непонятный инстинкт, он наклоняется ближе…  
… и все-таки получает очень приличный короткий хук слева.

Инициатива перехвачена, досрочное завершение встречи!

Рот мгновенно вспухает болью, на языке металлический вкус крови, а на ладони, которой Имс проводит по губам, алые, влажно блестящие полосы.

Имс медленно поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом со вскочившим с кресла Артуром, который растерянно смотрит на него сверху вниз.

«Ну все!» – думает Имс и машинально облизывается. 

Входная дверь захлопывается с оглушительным звуком, который, наверное, прекрасно слышен Патрису в подвале.

Мальчики точно не будут скучать. Ни за что.


	3. Chapter 3

На следующее утро вечер у Патриса кажется сном.

Артур списывает все на вино. Если раньше он подумывал купить у Люмье пару бутылок, то сейчас думает – нет, к черту-к черту, не надо ему такого счастья. 

А странный друг Люмье Имс… ну, Артур уже видел на своем веку таких личностей. Ну ладно, почти таких. Ну ладно, чем-то слабо напоминающих Имса.

На несколько дней он почти совсем отвлекается, посещая – в последний, очевидно, раз – ставшее хорошо знакомым племя масаи неподалеку от Момбасы. Среди бритых женщин с выдранными передними зубами, носящих поклажу на спине наравне с ослами, среди мужчин, которые в своих красных тогах и сандалиях отдаленно напоминают древних римлян, очень легко не думать о распущенном, наглом, таинственном Имсе. 

Второй лебон племени, ставший главным после переселения души Зари в леопарда, так симпатизирует Артуру, что позволяет ему наблюдать за главной молитвой года под фиговым деревом, где Энгану приносят в жертву несколько козлят. Артуру жалко животных, он морщится при виде крови и отворачивается, но терпит. Наградой ему становится амулет из кожи и мелкого речного жемчуга – что-то типа ожерелья, которое Артур, конечно же, носить вовсе не собирается. Тем не менее, он широко улыбается и кланяется, всем своим видом показывая, как счастлив принять дар. 

Потом он вновь, как и в прошлые свои визиты в племя, ночует в доме семьи, приютившей его на время исследования. В хижине мирно спят (издавая самые различные звуки и запахи) сам хозяин, его старая мать, две жены, восемь детей, а также ослы, козлы, куры, собака и пара телят. Несколько раз за ночь козлята просыпаются и жалобно блеют, слыша рык леопарда и вой гиен в саванне, но сон семейства это не тревожит, и оно продолжает сотрясать оглушительным разноголосым храпом сладковатый, душный ночной воздух. 

Артур вертится на жестком ложе из соломы и шкур, спит нервно, беспокойно, а на рассвете просыпается от смрадного чужого дыхания. Тринадцатилетняя Тара, дочь хозяина, почти утыкается носом в его собственный нос и рассматривает, не мигая; глаза у нее огромные. Увидев, что Артур проснулся, она лопочет что-то на своем, суетится, смущается и с неловкой, робкой улыбкой сует ему в лицо стеклянные бусы. Артур давно подозревает, что Тара неровно к нему дышит и теперь остро понимает, что надо быстрее сматываться, пока он не влип в масайскую санта-барбару. 

Так он снова оказывается в цивилизованной Момбасе и, если честно, вздыхает с некоторым облегчением. Артур нравились масаи, но сейчас его влечет новая цель, гораздо более таинственная и притягательная – Бенин, Дагомея. А культура Дагомеи – это, прежде всего, религия вуду. И что-то подрагивает у Артура в животе при одной этой мысли. 

Артур с наслаждением проводит ночь в мягкой постели в одном из небольших центральных отелей, достаточно цивилизованном для того, чтобы простыни там были не только свежими и отбеленными, но также плотными и шелковистыми на ощупь. Он не торопясь просыпается, долго принимает душ, намыливаясь привезенным из Парижа миндальным мылом, надевает светлые льняные брюки и легкую голубую рубашку с коротким рукавом – ему хочется сегодня быть беспечным, даже легкомысленным, а потом некоторое время разглядывает жемчужно-кожаный амулет, улыбается, представляя, как это было бы – спустись он к завтраку в этом экзотическом подобии ошейника и, пожав плечами, осторожно кладет его в потайной карман сумки. 

Ему никогда не хватало смелости на подлинный эпатаж, да вообще, если честно, ни на какой эпатаж. Вот этот самый Имс, наверное, бы…

Не-е-ет, Имс идет в жопу, однозначно.

Артур не будет о нем вспоминать. Как не будет вспоминать и о том колющем ощущении, которое его прошило, когда он понял, на кого Имс немного похож. 

Наверное, это все и объясняет. То, что Артур позволил… ну, почти позволил…

Но что скрывать, Имс привлекательнее. Значительно привлекательнее. Бывает так: тебе казалось, что ты видел оригинал картины, и только спустя много лет, действительно увидев и сразу узнав оригинал, ты запоздало понимаешь, что раньше любовался только копией, которая досталась тебе слишком дорого. 

***

Ничто не говорит о том, что утро окажется ужасным. Нет, напротив – когда Артур спускается к завтраку, в окна ресторана бьет солнце, огромное, розовое, весь зал наполнен лучами, точно большая стеклянная чаша, и сливочники и чайники здесь белые, как Артур любит. Но для Артура ресторан – слишком большое пространство, и Артур идет в бар – совсем миниатюрный, похожий размерами на тесные парижские ресторанчики, столики тут маленькие и круглые, даже завтраку для одного на таком трудно уместиться. Есть, конечно, еще барная стойка, но Артур не любит сидеть у стойки – чувствует себя, как попугай на жердочке: все смотрят любопытно, если говоришь с кем-то – поневоле слушают, да и бармен мельтешит, отвлекает от того внутреннего, во что всегда погружен Артур.

Он садится за столик в углу у окна – отличная позиция: спина защищена, а обзор широк – и во внутренности бара, и на улицу, заказывает кофе, булочки с маслом и какой-то местный десерт. Ему хорошо, он неспешно пьет и ест, смотрит, как мимо окна неторопливо катят два чернокожих велосипедиста, потом проходят два старика-мусульманина в длинных одеждах, потом, соблазнительно покачивая бедрами, вышагивает молодая женщина с фруктовой корзиной на голове, в ярком, закрученном возле тела одеянии и гремящих золотистых браслетах. В Момбасе очень пестрый люд. Потом улицу быстро, слегка ссутулившись, пересекает белый человек – Артур еще думает, что он идет так, будто всегда готов услышать выстрел в спину. И тут до него доходит.

Он почти роняет чашку, лишь по счастливой случайности не пролив горячий кофе на брюки, но тут же принимает невозмутимый вид. 

Крутящаяся дверь на миг впускает в бар разноголосые утренние шумы улицы, человек – мужчина в коричневой рубашке с рисунком в голубой пейсли – заходит в бар вразвалочку, здоровается с барменом, шутит, заливисто смеется. И бармен тоже смеется и выставляет перед Имсом, ибо, это, конечно, Имс, одновременно чашку черного кофе и стакан с виски на полпальца. Виски при этом бармен достает откуда-то из-под стойки, быстро и почти незаметно оглянувшись вокруг. 

Артур старательно смотрит в окно и цедит свой кофе. Он ждет, что Имс подойдет и выкинет что-нибудь невообразимое, хотя сейчас утро же, и никто из них не пьян, и очарование вечера пропало, так что, может быть, и пронесет. Хотя в маленьком баре, где сейчас сидит всего-то четыре человека, вероятность остаться неузнанным равна нулю.

Артур бросает взгляд в сторону стойки и вздрагивает: Имс уставился прямо на него, поднося к губам крошечную чашку с крепчайшим кофе, и взгляд у него вовсе не очаровывающий, а тяжелый и холодный, как у змеи. Смотрит остро, прицельно, но, впрочем, недолго. Несомненно, узнает, но ничем этого не выказывает, поворачивается к бармену и продолжает разговор.

Артур отмирает и заставляет себя проглотить кусок булки. Кажется, действительно пронесло. Очевидно, Имсу тоже бывает стыдно. Или он все же понимает отказы с первого раза. Скорее всего, решил просто не тратить время – раз видит, что не обломится. Если добыча недосягаема, зачем тратить силы?

Артур уверен, что у Имса нет недостатка во внимании. Артур убежден, что склеить кого-то Имсу вовсе не составляет труда, так действительно, зачем же ему…

Артур немного растерянно хлопает глазами, когда стеклянная дверь снова стремительно поворачивается вокруг своей оси. Имс уже исчез, на красноватой стойке пустая чашка и пустой стакан, которые бармен тут же убирает.

Артур трет лоб – он уже вовсе не уверен, что видел Имса. Он грешит на свое воображение и еще кое на что, но нет, не может быть, все ведь так давно стабильно, не было никаких эксцессов уже лет пять, не может быть. Все же он не выдерживает, идет к бармену и спрашивает, кто этот мужчина в коричневой с голубым рубашке, с лицом как у гангстера, с тяжелым взглядом исподлобья. 

Бармен кивает и улыбается как-то подозрительно понимающе – кажется, думает, обычная история: молодой приезжий запал на колоритного незнакомца и пытается выяснить хотя бы его имя, но подтверждает: это Имс, мистер Имс. 

Артур не знает, чувствует ли он облегчение, или наоборот. Он медленно возвращается за столик и доедает свой завтрак. Десерт какой-то резиновый, совсем безвкусный. 

***

День проходит спокойно – о, очень спокойно. Артур гуляет по улицам, пока позволяет утренняя прохлада, но потом солнце взвивается в высоту палящим шаром, и он уходит в гостиницу работать – пишет, пишет, пишет, шлифует финальную часть своего труда, учитывая замечания Люмье, и больше его ничто не тревожит – никакие призраки.

Когда наступает уже вечерняя прохлада, он позволяет себе сходить на пляж, который ему заблаговременно посоветовал Патрис – пляж принадлежит дорогому отелю, но с охраной там дела обстоят слабо, и после морского купания Артур совершенно безнаказанно засыпает в удобном шезлонге под тентом, предварительно расстелив на нем собственное дорогущее полотенце размером с Шотландию. 

Подошвы ног хранят ощущение нежнейшего, точно шелкового белого песка. Море наконец-то дарит ощущение полной свободы – настолько, что Артур засыпает на воздухе, хотя это случается очень, очень редко, Артур всегда ощущает тревогу и скованность, незащищенность. А сегодня спит, как младенец, ощущая негу во всем теле. Он будто бы в ожидании чего-то, только сам не понимает – чего же. Пляж на удивление пуст, лишь на солидном расстоянии лежит в шезлонгах и увлеченно читает книги какая-то очень пожилая пара, очевидно, немцы – оба в огромных темных очках и смешных цветных панамах. 

Он возвращается в отель отдохнувший, счастливый, с горящим, румяным от сна и загара лицом, с блестящими глазами, полный жизни, чувствуя себя очень юным. У него все впереди и все прекрасно. Предстоящее путешествие в Бенин неимоверно его влечет – похоже, это та работа, о которой он мечтал всю жизнь. Еще в старших классах он посмотрел «Сердце ангела» с Робертом де Ниро в роли дьявола, и фильм сильно запал ему в душу. Теперь всегда – абсолютно всегда – когда он бывает в жарких странах и видит крутящиеся вентиляторы на потолке и тени от них, то вспоминает это кино, иногда, при определенном стечении впечатлений, ощущая легкую дрожь и озноб. Какое-то время он намеревался пересмотреть «Сердце», но потом не стал – побоялся, что первое очарование будет разрушено, а оно так пленительно, так страшно. 

Переодевшись, он спускается поужинать в бар – без всякой задней мысли, твердо намереваясь плотно поесть и что-нибудь выпить. На этот раз он заказывает хорошо знакомое ему вино, чтобы не было никаких неприятных последствий. Он всегда наслаждался им, но сегодня оно внезапно кажется ему слишком скучным. 

Он думает, что, может быть, это он сам – слишком скучный. Может быть, все, что он делает, думает, как он выглядит – все это слишком скучно. Когда-то давно ему ведь это сказали в глаза. Ему сказали тогда, что он такой прилипчивый, потому что в нем самом недостаточно жизни, энергии, потому что он не способен никого развлечь, не способен никому быть интересен, что его только терпят – из вежливости, из приличия, из товарищеских чувств, наконец. Потому что ведь никто не подозревал, что Артур окажется извращенцем. Да еще, как выяснилось, с какими-то чудовищными, смехотворными надеждами. Тоже извращенными. 

Во всем виновато коварное чужое вино – это оно позволило ему расслабиться, отреагировать слишком… слишком… позволяюще. Это оно раскрыло створки плотно сжатой раковины и обнажило совсем нежное, беззащитное тельце моллюска. 

Поэтому Артур будет пить только хорошо знакомый, пусть и скучный, алкоголь. Зато он точно знает, чего ожидать.

Потому что опасность есть, Артур чувствует. Имс может снова прийти. Такие, как Имс, всегда появляются неожиданно.

Может быть, именно поэтому Имс так и не приходит, хотя Артур сидит несколько часов, до самого позднего вечера. Южная, полная цветочных запахов темнота уже давно упала на Момбасу, бар освещен электрическими лампами в бронзовых, под старину, светильниках, похожих на алладиновский, и на потолке тут тоже крутятся вентиляторы, разгоняя духоту, отбрасывая чудовищные, прекрасные крылатые тени, и от сквозняков по спине ползут, извиваются холодные змейки озноба. 

Он ждет, вздрагивая от каждого звука, прислушиваясь к каждому голосу, но Имса нет.

Артур думает, что Имса наверняка нет уже в Момбасе. Он хорошо знает такой тип людей: для них нет дома, сегодня они здесь – завтра там, граждане мира с темными занятиями, люди, которые любят риск, деньги и яркие впечатления. 

Почему-то он чувствует горечь во рту, как будто сбоит печень, и думает: алкоголизму бой. И заказывает еще бутылку – уже другого вина, совсем незнакомого и чересчур сладкого.

Вино настигает его на рассвете, еще даже в преддверии рассвета, когда небо за окном только чуть-чуть начало светлеть. Артур блюет так, будто хочет выплюнуть всю душу, дрожа, обливаясь холодным потом и крепко держась за унитаз, потому что потолок вертится, как гребаная карусель. Артуру иррационально кажется, что тошнит его не от паленого пойла, а от всей этой ситуации, от воспоминаний, от Имса, от того, на кого похож Имс, от неслучившегося поцелуя, от того, какие у Имса пошлые пухлые губы и какой пошлый хриплый голос, какой он сам отвратительный и самодовольный. Слава богам, что ему слишком плохо, чтобы всерьез об этом задуматься – обессиленный, он доползает до постели и засыпает, укутавшись в одеяло по макушку. 

Просыпается поздно, долго стоит под душем, одевается небрежнее, чем когда-либо, и старательно избегает зеркала – ему не хочется в него смотреть, он боится того, что увидит. Он хочет сохранить свою целостность во что бы то ни стало.

Таблеток ему давно уже не выписывали, и даже тот маленький флакончик, который он всегда держит в аптечке на всякий случай, остался в Париже.

Да они ему и не понадобятся.

Он не собирается предъявлять претензии бармену – понимает, что это будет выглядеть глупо. Он благодарен хотя бы за то, что кофе здесь по-настоящему хороший, и сегодня он пьет черный, крепкий, без всяких сливок, без всякого сахара – с какими-то пресными сухариками, которые чудом нашлись в меню. Утро уже растаяло, время близится к полудню и медленно через него переваливает – а это значит, что на улице опять жарко. 

Когда бы Артур сюда ни приезжал, здесь всегда жарко. 

К вечеру на этот раз Артур идет не к морю, а в ближайшие городские сады и долго, бездумно сидит там на скамейке, смотрит на странную чугунную статую неподалеку. Какой-то писатель… или политический деятель, Артуру лень встать и посмотреть. Вероятно, араб. Да, Момбаса очень цивилизованный город. 

Сегодня почему-то перспектива работы в Бенине совсем не вызывает воодушевления. Она такая же безвкусная, как десерты в отеле. С виду красиво, а на вкус – ничего особенного.   
Бенин не сделает Артура другим. 

Он сидит и смотрит на деревья и цветы, как старый рыбак смотрит на море, в которое ему уже никогда не выйти. 

***

Когда Артур возвращается в отель, вдруг начинается дождь. Дождь – мягко сказано, это в Париже бывает дождь – там все так романтично и так изысканно, прямо как на картинах импрессионистах: в жемчужной дымке желтые и розовые фонами, дома как гуашевые мазки, обнимающая за плечи прохлада, сверкающие камни площадей. Здесь же точно хляби небесные разверзлись, причем исключительно над Артуром, и весь полк ангелов господних синхронно, по команде, опрокинул на него полные ведра. Вода почти теплая, но какая-то мутная, как будто уже с небес течет, смешанная с глиной. Может быть, Господь Бог там лепит нового Адама, а ангелы с ведрами, полными воды, ему помогают – играют, как дети в песочнице. 

Артур влетает в холл мокрый от макушки до легких мокасин, рубашка противно липнет к телу, как и брюки, и быстро становится холодно. Не поднимая головы, он на ходу врезается в какого-то плотно сбитого мужчину, бормочет «Извините» и, не оглядываясь, идет дальше.

И слышит сзади неуловимо знакомый легкий смешок, скорее даже фырканье, чем смех. 

Он не оборачивается, поскольку уверен, что ему почудилось. А если не почудилось, он не хочет этого знать. Совсем. 

***

Вечером Артур снова спускается в бар и скромно ужинает в уголке, как какой-нибудь монах – разве что не крестится при виде проносимых мимо бутылок с вином. Организм сам ему подсказал, что ни в какие авантюры ввязываться не стоит – последствия будут пренеприятные. Артур верит в психосоматику. 

Он все знает про психосоматику. Спасибо, достаточно. 

Когда он бросает взгляд в сторону бара, то в этот раз не вздрагивает, а обмирает, и в животе становится зябко. Имс тут, и он не один, а с каким-то невысоким блондином, который постоянно подозрительно озирается, а потом снова склоняет к Имсу голову и в чем-то настойчиво убеждает, будто что-то продает. По поведению какая-то помесь шпиона и коммивояжера, думает Артур. Он смотрит Имсу в спину, пока тот поглощен разговором. Имс внимательно слушает, глядя в одну точку и что-то быстро перекатывая между пальцами, – что-то похожее на игральную фишку. И лишь изредка хмыкает. 

Народу в баре опять катастрофически мало, но Артур так хорошо устроился в этом темном уголке, теперь он чувствует себя более защищенным. Есть шанс остаться незамеченным.

Шанс оправдывает себя: Имс действительно его не замечает. Он настолько поглощен разговором и, видимо, сделанным предложением, что даже после ухода блондина некоторое время сидит и думает, опустив голову и продолжая играться с фишкой. А потом вдруг очень быстро встает и уходит: только что был – и нет его. Как телепортировался. 

Артур думает, что пора покупать билет в Дагомею. Завтра он еще раз навестит Люмье – ну надо же попрощаться – и все, в путь. Хватит маяться херней. 

***

Вечером он долго лежит в ванне – она смешная, овальной формы, на гнутых львиных ножках, звенящая, как жесть – и слушает в плеере классическую музыку. Когда-то врач ему настоятельно рекомендовал.

Классическая музыка ни хуя не помогает – только натягивает нервы, но совсем не мешает куполу, который медленно сгущается над Артуром, твердея с каждой секундой. Хорошо знакомый черный купол, под которым только двое – Артур и пустота. Купол хищный, собственнический, он никому не дает нарушить статус кво. Что бы Артур ни делал, с кем бы ни знакомился, с кем бы весело ни болтал и ни встречался для секса – он всегда остается один, подвешенный, замороженный в вакууме, где бесполезно кричать, плакать, звать на помощь. Он точно становится невидимкой, призраком. Или это все остальные вокруг становятся призраками – Артуру, в общем-то, не до тонкостей. 

Но Артур сегодня сильный, он справится. Он знает, как бороться с куполом – его надо просто не замечать. Поэтому он просто выдирает из ушей наушники и лежит в пене – делая вид, что блаженствует, даже что-то насвистывает. Старательно. Это такая методика: если ты улыбаешься – постепенно мышцы лица передают мозгу, что у тебя отличное настроение, и глупый мозг обманывается, думает, что так и есть, вырабатывает позитивные гормоны. Так смешно, что физиологию тоже можно обмануть. Когда это удается, Артур празднует победу чистого духа, свободной воли, чувствует себя всемогущим. 

Сегодня он победил. Через полчаса он насвистывает уже вполне беззаботно, без всякого усилия. 

Он уже почти засыпает, одевшись в свою самую легкую черную шелковую пижаму от Ямомото, когда его будит настойчивый стук в дверь. Не тихий и не громкий, а именно настойчивый, он почему-то будит в Артуре страх. 

Некоторое время Артур лежит, думая, что кто-то ошибся номером, но стук продолжается, и тогда Артур понимает – надо что-то делать.

Он подходит к двери и громко спрашивает:

– Кто там? Мне ничего не нужно.  
– Уверен, пупсик? – усмехаются за дверью, и Артур машинально делает шаг назад. Его внезапно пробирает сильная дрожь, и он даже ответить сразу не может – чувствует, что голос непременно даст петуха. Главное, не показать, что узнал.   
– Кто там? – повторяет он. – Вы явно ошиблись номером, я никого не жду.   
– Зато я жду под дверью уже битых полчаса, – хмыкает Имс. – Открывай. Ты же знаешь, что я не уйду.   
– Да кто вы такой? – гениально имитирует изумление Артур и мысленно вручает себе «Оскара» и премию Лоуренса Оливье одновременно.

Из-за двери снова фыркают.

– Это Имс. Друг Патриса, ты меня помнишь, дорогуша, не притворяйся. Я видел, как ты пялился на меня в баре. Так что не будь ханжой и лицемером, а, как примерная лапочка, отвори дверь папе. 

Артур моментально приходит в такое бешенство, что распахивает двери, не успев подумать.

– Вы пьяны, мистер Имс? – шипит он, забыв на время обо всем, что его тревожило и тревожит. – Совсем рехнулись?

Имс ловко пользуется моментом и не только заходит в номер, но и быстро запирает дверь. 

– О нет, – невозмутимо отвечает он, поворачиваясь к Артуру. – Нет, разве что сегодня адреналина в моем организме чуть больше, чем обычно. И поэтому, быть может, этим вечером я чуть более склонен к авантюрам. Но я в полном и ясном сознании. Никаких алкогольных фей. Кстати сказать, даже без чарующего винного флера ты выглядишь великолепно. И как только тебе удается в этой идиотской пижаме?

Артур глотает воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, – и чувствует, что не краснеет, а бледнеет от ярости. Они стоят друг напротив друга, и Артур ловит себя на том, что не знает, что делать: то ли начать орать на Имса, то ли попытаться вызвать администратора, то ли – мелькает шальная мысль – позвать на помощь, то ли сделать шаг навстречу и поцеловать его, это еще более безумная мысль… 

Сотни предположений атакуют мозг, как жужжащий рой осатаневших пчел, и пол начинает плыть под ногами. Имс внимательно наблюдает – всего секунду, хотя Артуру кажется, что очень долго – а потом начинает оттеснять к стене, подталкивая руками и всем телом, пока Артур не оказывается в ловушке. 

– Сколько эмоций, – говорит Имс, и ладони его – гладкие, горячие – как-то моментально оказываются на голой спине, на голых боках Артура, под пижамной курткой – ее так легко поднять незаметно. 

Они стоят в голубоватом свете ночника, все так ярко и так сюрреалистично освещено, точно они на сцене какого-нибудь маленького камерного театра, и вдруг Артур замечает на пестрой рубашке Имса, под темным льняным пиджаком, несколько мелких пятен, даже брызг, а потом еще пятно – побольше, и эти следы невозможно ни с чем спутать, без вариантов. 

– Ты убил кого-то? – охрипше шепчет Артур, не веря тому, что увидел, непонятно почему заходясь от какого-то чудовищного, неизвестно откуда взявшегося восторга, но и от такой же сильной обиды. – Ты убил и явился ко мне, чтобы выплеснуть адреналин, правда, мистер Имс? Или же за тобой просто кто-то гонится?  
– Плохая конспирация, – тоже шепчет Имс в ответ, почти прикасаясь губами к шее Артура. – Плохой вариант – полчаса колотиться к кому-то в дверь гостиничного номера, когда за тобой гонятся, ты не находишь, дорогой? А ты ведь совсем не удивлен, да?  
– Это сразу было понятно, – как-то устало говорит Артур, поскольку ему это действительно совсем, совсем не важно: убийца Имс или нет. Бандит, киллер – нет разницы. 

Его интересует совсем другое. Купола больше нет, и он не видит себя со стороны, как всегда, когда занимается с кем-то сексом – или просто начинает остервенело флиртовать, пытаясь избавиться от корки своего вечного льда. Обычно такое начинается в непредсказуемый момент, Артур не может отследить: он просто вдруг смотрит на себя и, например, сидящего рядом в клубе мужчину – со стороны. Ему обычно смешно и немного противно, когда тот, другой, Артур начинает улыбаться и зазывать глазами, и закидывать ногу на ногу, и обнажать запястья – и по мере того, как они – тот Артур и его любовник на одну ночь – продвигаются к постели, становится все смешнее и все противнее. 

Но Артур благодарен за такой взгляд извне, потому что, будь обе его личности в постели, было бы, наверное, еще противнее, потому что он не может представить, как его будет придавливать к постели чье-то потное тело, а есть ведь еще волосы на ногах и заднице, смешные ступни ног, смешной чужой член, отвратительная мошонка, запах тела, запах спермы, все так омерзительно… Нет, он счастлив, что трахается другой Артур, а он только смотрит. Хотя он бы предпочел и не смотреть тоже, но – так еще не получалось.

А с Имсом этого не происходит. Руки Имса гладят именно настоящего Артура, и тот не может найти в ситуации ни одного изъяна. Имс идеален, как будто кто-то залез Артуру в мозг и вытащил все то, о чем он и сам не знал. Это что-то глубоко из подсознания, что-то на уровне инстинктов, эроса и танатоса, и Артур чувствует себя очень странно. Он снова ощущает раздвоение, но оно другое: теперь обе его половины получают удовольствие, по крайней мере, за себя Артур уверен. И при этом тот, другой, Артур все равно действует по-своему. Вернее, они действуют сообща – так, как настоящий Артур сам бы никогда не решился, хотя всегда хотел. Ему словно бы стали доступны все ресурсы, все козыри того, другого, Артура – спонтанного, странного, решительного, развратного. И это единение невыразимо упоительно.

Он успевает охватить мыслью все это за какую-то миллисекунду, пока не может перестать шарить глазами по рубашке Имса, пялясь на кровавые пятна, пока не может перестать наслаждаться скользящими по спине ладонями, бессознательно выгибаясь под ними. Его все еще трясет, и так сильно, что дрожь эта передается Имсу и даже, кажется, тумбочке, на которой стоит ночник. Передается всему миру. 

– Я не буду с тобой трахаться, – срывается с языка прежде, чем Артур себя останавливает, и тут же Имс с рычанием рвется к нему еще ближе и резко зажимает ладонью рот.   
– Что ты сказал, пупсик? – спрашивает он и щурится – не глумливо, а опасно, и ногти второй руки впиваются Артуру в талию, а ладонь на губах и подбородке сжимается еще крепче. 

Артуру кажется, что сейчас ему попросту свернут шею, но это его чудовищно возбуждает. Он чувствует себя вдруг совершенно свободным – таким легким, таким властным, таким поглощенным происходящим, таким вовлеченным.

Имс отпускает его и всего на миг отодвигается, но Артур моментально пользуется открывшейся возможностью – хватает Имса за воротник и одним резким движением рвет на нем рубашку. Она тонкая, батистовая и рвется очень легко. Мелкие пуговицы весело скачут по темному полу, теряясь в игре света и теней. Одна остается лежать в ярком квадрате света, блестит, как жемчужная. 

Выражение лица Имса бесценно, и Артур наслаждается им так же, как наслаждался ощущением горячих рук на своем теле. 

Имс матерится, и они шагают друг к другу одновременно, и сталкиваются ртами жестко, некрасиво, жадно, издавая идиотские звуки. 

Последней связной мыслью Артура становится та, что он крепко, очень крепко, до побелевших костяшек, держит Имса за лацканы пиджака. 

И он не уверен, удастся ли ему разжать пальцы.


	4. Chapter 4

На следующее утро Имс является к Патрису с пустыми руками. Во-первых, Индре нечем его одарить, она с самого рассвета крутится у себя в лавке, а во-вторых – это сугубо деловая встреча.

Что, конечно же, вовсе не мешает им по полной насладиться кофе. Патрис варит кофе со специями: с кардамоном, с гвоздикой, с неуловимым оттенком мускатного ореха, а Имс слишком сибарит, чтобы отказываться от таких прекрасных мелочей в угоду даже самому важному делу.

Они, смакуя, попивают кофе из белоснежных наперстков. Имс вытягивает ноги, стекает по креслу ниже, благообразно складывает ладони над солнечным сплетением и посматривает на Патриса из-под ресниц. 

– Я все осмотрел, – говорит Патрис, делая глоток. – И сегодня утром еще раз. 

Имс молча кивает. И?

– Все в отличном состоянии. Просто удивительно, как тебе это удается!

Имс пожимает плечами. Профессия у него такая, без удачи – никуда. А как – вот это совсем другой вопрос.

– Книги уйдут быстро, у меня есть покупатель, который, возможно, захочет забрать все. Однако кое-какие экземпляры я бы пока придержал, по крайней мере те, что связаны с вуду. Мне кажется, уже некоторое время нарастает некий ажиотаж по этому поводу, но стоит, наверное, подождать, пока обстановка накалится чуть больше. Мы тогда сбудем их по гораздо более интересным ценам, чем если сейчас поторопимся.

Имс опять молча кивает и довольно жмурится. Он целиком и полностью согласен с Патрисом, тот на таких вещах собаку съел. Букинистическое чутье Патриса может сравниться только с нюхом потомственной ищейки, да и то Имс не уверен, в чью пользу будет сравнение. Патрис чует библиографические редкости, как осенней порой гончая чует лисий след в полях.

– Поступай, как считаешь нужным, я тут полагаюсь на тебя. Обычный процент тебя устроит?  
– Конечно, – отвечает Патрис.

Обычный процент Патриса позволяет тому жить безбедно и в полное свое удовольствие, развлекаясь всякой чепухой вроде научной деятельности. Но кто такой Имс, чтобы осуждать чужие развлечения? Чтобы вообще осуждать? Его время слишком ценно, чтобы тратить его на такие непродуктивные занятия.

Деловой разговор закончен, все, что нужно было сказать – сказано, о чем стоило умолчать – не озвучено, но нерешенных вопросов не осталось. Слишком давно они знают друг друга, и вербальное обсуждение уже давным-давно потеряло необходимость. Патрис разливает последнюю порцию кофе и светски интересуется:

– Долго пробудешь в Момбасе?   
– Как минимум две недели, – Имс задумчиво поворачивает свою чашку с бока на бок, играя с кофейной гущей на дне. Гуща расползается в странные, непонятные знаки. Имс хмурится и оставляет чашку подальше. Вот лезет же в голову всякая чушь! Он поправляет на запястье кожаные шнурки оберегов. – Хочу сначала передохнуть, потом надо навестить старушку-Европу… Может быть, вернусь через Сьерра-Леоне...   
– Западная Африка? Знаешь, а Артур как раз вот будет в Бенине в то же самое время.

Имс как раз тянется за сигаретой, и рука замирает на полпути, а взгляд исподлобья натыкается на слегка смущенный ответный взгляд Патриса. Патрис делает паузу, а потом, явно решившись, вдруг говорит:

– Кстати, об Артуре…

Имс вопросительно вздергивает бровь. Действительно, кстати об Артуре! И непроизвольно трогает языком запекшуюся болячку на губе. Корка стягивает кожу, Имс постоянно облизывается, губы от этого сохнут и все время напоминают об обстоятельствах, при которых Имс схлопотал эту ссадину. 

– Слушай, Имс, – между тем говорит Патрис, озабоченно дергая углом рта, – я знаю, что это абсолютно не мое дело, так что сразу прошу прощения, но на правах твоего давнего партнера и друга… знаешь, я просто чувствую, что я обязан это сказать, ты не обижайся...

Бровь Имс поднимается еще на пару миллиметров выше. Патрис этого, кажется, не замечает, да и не мудрено: он смотрит куда угодно, но только не на Имса. Наверное, ему на самом деле неловко. Имс наклоняет голову к плечу.

– Знаешь, он ведь настоящий ученый, не то что я… Он такой умница, и я думаю, нет, я точно знаю, что у него блестящее, просто блестящее будущее в науке. Артур из той редкой породы людей, которые живут только наукой. Единственный, заветный смысл жизни, больше ничего другого… Вчера… Ты не подумай, я не имею в виду ничего такого, но… он ведь тут всего на неделю, а ты…  
– А я ему не подхожу? – мягко спрашивает Имс, и бровь его поднимается еще выше. 

На сквозняке нервно шуршат бумаги у Патриса на столе. 

Патрис внезапно замолкает, и вот тут Имс ловит его взгляд и больше не отпускает. Патрис снова хватается за чашку, но она пуста – кофе давным-давно выпит. Блюдце звякает, и в комнате повисает тишина, разбавленная шумом летнего дня.

– Патри-иc, – ласково тянет Имс. 

Так жарким полднем зовут потерявшегося путника нимфы из заводи под плакучими ивами.

Имс отлично владеет голосом. Он прислушивается к тому, как звуки разлетаются по помещению и тают в углах.

Патрис, конечно же, старый друг и доверенный партнер. Поэтому он позволяет себе еще одну попытку. Это даже вызывает определенное уважение – Имс улыбается, широко-широко, демонстрируя все свои очень по-английски кривые зубы.

– Скорее, он тебе не подходит, Имс, – Патрис хотел бы отвести взгляд, но у него не получается, а говорить Имсу такие вещи и смотреть в глаза – это тяжело. Имс это понимает и даже в чем-то сочувствует. – Он, как я уже сказал, зацикленный на науке человек, живущий в мире, который кардинально отличается и от мира обычных людей, а уж от того, в котором живешь ты…  
– Патрис, – прерывает его Имс все тем же бархатным, ласковым голосом, но Патрис замолкает моментально, словно подавившись словами. – Довольно, Патрис. Ладно?

Патрис согласно дергает головой. Ну, вот и хорошо. Все всех поняли, сделали выводы и больше не будут.

Имс очень ценит, когда его понимают с первого слова. Некоторым можно со второго, но не часто. Патрис только что выбрал свой лимит на ближайшие несколько лет. Но Патрис умный и знает, когда следует остановиться.

Имс благосклонно кивает ему, встает, хлопает поднявшегося его проводить Патриса по плечу.

И снова трогает ранку языком. Зацикленный на науке? А вот Имсу так не показалось.

О, сколько нам открытий чудных... Ну и так далее.

Артур. 

Красивое имя.

Имс от всей души надеется на то, что ему предстоит замечательная неделя. Но в районе желудка сворачивается какая-то едкая гадость, и до того противная, что отмахнуться ну никак не получается.

***

О да, предчувствия Имса никогда не обманывают. Особенно дурные предчувствия. И нет, он вовсе не из тех, кто перманентно ждет подлянки от вселенной, но интуиции своей привык доверять. А интуиция говорит ему, что странное маетное чувство, которое вот уже третий день преследует его по утрам, как изжога, рано или поздно обернется какой-нибудь гадостью.

Ну и, понятное дело, все именно так и происходит. Прекрасным ранним утром, когда на рыжих крышах Момбасы еще лежит нежная туманная дымка, когда разделанный на дольки апельсин истекает по срезу восхитительной прозрачной слезой, когда кожу между лопатками холодит легкий сквозняк, вздувающий парусами занавески, – вот именно в этот райский момент радужные планы Имса на безмятежный отдых накрываются медным тазом. С характерным для медных тазов вульгарным звонким звуком.

Поначалу у Имса даже мелькает слабодушная мысль выкинуть телефон. Номер телефона не определяется, но Имс знает, просто жопой чует, кто звонит. Прощайте, безделье, нега, лень, чувственные удовольствия и далее по списку. Он обреченно прикладывает телефон к уху.

– Мне тут пришла совершенно гениальная мысль, – сообщает адская машинка.

Несколько секунд Имс на полном серьезе размышляет о немедленной эвакуации в Антарктиду. Или в Гренландию. Горный Алтай тоже подойдет. Но сладостные мечты… – как бы это сказать помягче? – быстро делают Имсу ручкой. Приходится возвращаться в горькую реальность.

Имс издает неприветливый звук, нечто среднее между мычанием и рвотным спазмом. У его собеседника это вызывает ничем не оправданный приступ энтузиазма.

– Это защищенная линия! – радостно сообщает он.  
– Да ну? – бурчит Имс.

Он уже смирился, хотя и не знает, какая именно гениальная идея озарила мозги его персонального геморроя по жизни. Вот только нет никаких сомнений, что огребать все будут долго и с эффектами, если не удастся его от этой идеи отговорить.

Расчлененный апельсин на тарелке перед Имсом продолжает одуряюще пахнуть. Слишком сладко, почти что приторно. Ладно, делать нечего. Имс зажимает трубку между плечом и ухом, подхватывает тарелку, а в другую руку берет пачку сигарет. Для этого разговора трубка не подойдет, не стоит и связываться.

Персональный геморрой Имса зовется Доминик Кобб, и избавиться от него, как и от любой хронической болезни, практически невозможно. По крайней мере, Имс уже давно потерял всякую надежду. 

Он выходит на веранду, но уже не замечает утренней прелести города перед собой.

– Ты где? – спрашивает он Кобба и прикуривает.

У сигареты кислый привкус. Эта американская сволочь ухитрилась испоганить ему даже первую утреннюю сигарету. Кастрировать бы, да что толку… Он все еще надеется, что Кобба просто озарило, и тот решил немедля поделиться этим озарением. И, может быть, после этого Кобб утихнет до следующего маниакального приступа. Шанс исчезающе мал, но он есть.

– Послезавтра утром буду у тебя, – сообщает Кобб.

Шансов нет.

– Так вот что я хотел сказать… – начинает Кобб с воодушевлением, но Имс быстро прерывает его: он примерно представляет, в какой именно сфере случилось гениальное озарение, и это однозначно не телефонный разговор:

– Поговорим, когда приедешь.

Имс не верит в защищенные линии. Старый добрый способ решать дела в разговоре с глазу на глаз еще никогда не давал сбоев, а вот все эти электронные ухищрения вызывают у него подозрения.

Наверное, он старомоден. 

– Я сам закажу тебе отель, – говорит он Коббу, – не вздумай заказывать через интернет.

Да, он определенно старомоден. Умолкнувший телефон отправляется в карман, у сигарет появляется вкус, и даже цвет апельсина уже не так режет глаз. Имс откидывается в шезлонге, прикрывает глаза и думает, думает. 

О Кобб, воистину имя тебе – геморрой. 

Имс не только старомоден, он до кучи еще и мазохист – имеет неистребимую склонность к проблемам на собственную задницу.

Стоит признать, однако, что созданные Коббом проблемы на Имсову жопу зачастую очень неплохо сказываются на финансовом положении Имса.

И, в общем-то, это никак не связано с сексом за деньги. Ебется Имс из любви к искусству.

А это мысль, между прочим! Имс выпрямляется – ну вот, нашелся отличный предлог. Провалившиеся планы на недельный отпуск и внезапный визит Кобба еще не повод отказываться от развлечений.

Настроение подскакивает вверх. Прорвемся. Он еще и не с таким справлялся. Но, пожалуй, если думать о будущем... Надо Коббу кого-то найти. Кого-то, кто держал бы его в рамках и не давал портить жизнь окружающим. Какого-нибудь секретаря. Он бы принимал на себя первый шквал всплесков гениальности Кобба, разруливал бы проблемы, решал задачи… координировал бы все.

Да, прекрасная, здравая мысль. Надо найти Коббу координатора.

Имс делает мысленную пометку на досуге обдумать эту идею. По гениальности она явно не уступает Коббовским. Ну а теперь пора прогуляться, забронировать Дому место в отеле, оглядеться там, наметить диспозицию.

Имс встает и отправляется в гардеробную одеваться.

Артур ведь живет в «Савое», не так ли?

Имс усмехается, вспомнив о попытке Патриса защитить Артура. Кажется, Патрис интересовался, как это Имсу все удается? Да легко – просто Имс не приемлет поражений.

Это слово ему неизвестно, такие дела.

***

Второй закон мировой подлости – это то, что неприятности никогда не случаются поодиночке. Почему-то вселенная всегда щедро отсыпает их горстями. Последние надежды потратить несколько дней на себя окончательно рассыпаются прахом в то жаркое пыльное утро, когда Имс отправляется в «Савой», чтобы забронировать номер для Кобба. Ну и чтобы посмотреть на Артура. 

Савой нравится Имсу по многим причинам: во-первых, это старинное здание несколько бестолковой планировки, что исключительно удобно, особенно когда надо быстро исчезнуть, внезапно появиться, прокрасться, подслушать и проделать еще массу действий, не одобряемых высокоморальными людьми. 

Во-вторых, и внешний, и внутренний вид отеля ласкают Имсово чувство прекрасного. Здесь царит эклектика в чистом виде: Африка на стыке с Европой, современность и прошлое, рафинированная вежливость персонала и скрытая, придушенная жаркая страсть за толстыми дверьми.

Ну, и в-третьих, барменом тут работает Аазир. Если бы Аазир родился в какой-то другой стране, скажем, в Штатах или Великобритании, он непременно, так или иначе оказался бы в ЦРУ или в МИ-6. Ну, а поскольку ему не повезло – или наоборот, повезло, это зависит от точки зрения, – то ни там, ни там он не пригодился, зато его нашел Имс. 

Аазир как Гугл – знает все. Вот только Гугл надо спрашивать, а Аазир сам рассказывает все, что надо. Так что вместо того, чтобы расставлять силки на Артура, Имс узнает о том, что силки уже давно расставлены на него самого. Пока он болтался по Новому миру, некоторые прыткие господа, у которых, похоже, зудит национальная гордость и никак не успокоится ненависть к представителям Великой империи, в очередной раз намерились выяснить – кто кого. 

Аазир выкладывает подробности тихим голосом, полируя тряпкой сияющую барную стойку. В зеркальных полках, уставленных разномастными бутылками, Имс то и дело ловит отражение собственного лица – безмятежное до дебильности, как всегда в тех случаях, когда ему приходится выслушивать неприятные известия. Аазиру надоедает натирать стойку, он наклоняется и вытаскивает снизу бутылку коллекционного шотландского виски, которую держит специально для Имса. Вот это правильно, это как раз то, что сейчас нужно. 

– Побереги спину, Имс, – бормотание Аазира сливается с булькающими звуками вытекающего из узкого бутылочного горлышка виски. – Ты знаешь, Джомо опасен.  
– Что, опять горланил на всех углах, что сраным англичанам тут не место? – с ленцой спрашивает Имс, вглядываясь в зеркало.

В спину словно вкручивают горячий прут – между лопатками зудит и чешется. Имс отлично знает, кто это так настойчиво протирает ему дыру в позвоночнике. Он приметил Артура сразу, как только зашел в бар. Собственно, в этом и состояла одна из целей этого визита, но рассказки Аазира заставляют Имса менять планы на ходу. Он видит в зеркале, что Артур то и дело стреляет глазами в сторону барной стойки, и в любых других обстоятельствах Имс не стал бы медлить и игнорировать такой откровенный интерес, но не сейчас. Наглая макака Джомо на самом деле опасен, как может быть опасен доведенный до бешенства зверь, а Имс последнее время слишком много развлекался за его счет.

Ну как было удержаться? Никак невозможно!

Конечно, Джомо напрашивался. Тупая скотина слезла с дерева, подобрала дубину, заработала какие-то копейки на примитивном рэкете, и на этом основании возомнила о себе невесть что. Имс ни за что не мог упустить такой случай. Вот прямо как сейчас с Артуром. Мысли сразу же перескакивают на этот предмет, и это удивительно. Имс привык полностью концентрироваться на задаче, четко разделяя главное и второстепенное, а Артур – это очевидно второстепенное. Даже никаких сомнений. Жаль, ах, как жаль, что придется отложить такую перспективную интрижку! 

Он кивает Аазиру, встает и выходит на равнодушное полуденное солнце. Надо решить, что делать. 

Имс медленно идет домой. Между лопатками уже не щекотно, а значит, он пока один. Нет, Имс вовсе не опасается нападения среди белого дня в центре города, нет-нет. Но все равно тело уже работает в другом режиме. Теперь текучая плавность движений только лишь маскировка. Он снова вертит на руке обереги – в нужном порядке. 

Что ж, придется Артуру подождать. Еще час назад Имс входил в отель с абсолютной уверенностью, что все случится этой ночью, а теперь – ну, как получится. 

И все равно, Имс ни мгновения не сомневается, что получится.

Под желудком тянет сожалением, но это так, мимолетный порыв, на который вовсе не стоит обращать внимания.

И вот именно тут Имсу приходит в голову вариант, как можно решить все проблемы разом. Вариант очевиден и примитивен, как бигмак, Имс морщится от этой мысли, но она застревает в голове, как заноза. Это далеко не элегантный вариант, такой же первобытный, как и Джомо, и этот вариант оскорбляет Имсов интеллект.

Зато он быстрый, эффективный и практичный, и с этим не поспоришь.

А еще, если не врать себе, то приходится признать, что внутри Имса просыпается кто-то, кто очень-очень рад такому развитию событий.

***

Вернувшись домой, Имс тщательно запирает двери на все замки и даже на засов, проверяет окна, а потом проходит в ванную и лезет рукой за причудливый чугунный полотенцесушитель, сделанный на заказ в стиле модерн, нашаривает пальцами утолщение и нажимает.

Мраморный подиум под ванной раздвигается, отъезжает в сторону, и к Имсу выдвигается черная емкость-контейнер размером 90 на 180. Внутри хранятся Имсовы самые любимые игрушки, и сейчас он не может удержаться, чтобы не провести по ним рукой – с такой нежностью и любовью, что от этого иногда замирает его собственное сердце.

Имс обожает свою ванную комнату. Это поистине шедевр архитектурного искусства.

Именно сейчас Имс понимает, что решил все еще тогда, когда Аазир только упомянул имя Джомо, а в зеркальных изломах барных полок отразился быстрый янтарный взгляд человека, ничем не интересующегося в жизни, кроме науки.

Иногда стоит послать интеллект в жопу, думает Имс, осторожно проводя подушечкой большого пальца по идеальной кромке, а потом по желобку для крови. В конце концов, уроженцы британских островов режут людей на пару десятков столетий дольше, чем всякая шушера из саванны. 

А кто не ценит уроков истории, тот – будущий труп. 

***

– Ты ведь понимаешь, Имс, какой может быть итог, – Кобб повторяет эту фразу рефреном за последний час каждые десять-пятнадцать минут, словно хочет загипнотизировать Имса.  
Хорошо, что Имс невосприимчив к гипнозу.

– Например, нам оторвут головы, вот какой, – хмыкает Имс.

Кобб вздыхает, неумело стараясь не показать недовольства. Притворяться у Кобба получается плохо, так что Имс четко чувствует, что Кобб раздражен. И в этом нет ничего удивительного, в конце концов, тот перелетел полмира, чтобы поделиться с Имсом этой мыслью на миллиард линялых серо-зеленых денежных знаков. Кобба ведет идея, перед ним бриллиантовым блеском сияет звезда, причем в прямом смысле слова: речь идет всего лишь о контрабандной торговле алмазами. Всего лишь контрабанда, как говорит Кобб.

Не мы ли съели собаку и всех ее родственников на контрабанде?

– На контрабанде антиквариата и предметов искусства, – въедливо уточняет Имс.  
– Зато у меня есть готовый клиент, – парирует Кобб.

Клиент – это аргумент. Это реально сильный аргумент, с которым трудно спорить. 

Как Кобб находит таких же сумасшедших психов, как он сам, готовых лезть в любые сомнительные авантюры? Для Имса это всегда загадка. Очевидно, что больные на голову люди каким-то образом, возможно, на гормональном уровне, притягиваются друг к другу. Больше это вообще ничем нельзя объяснить.

Имс кривится. Конечно, у него есть знакомства. И Кобб отлично это знает, потому и не поленился прилететь в Африку, которую он на самом деле терпеть не может. Завтра днем у Кобба рейс до Парижа.

Какого черта все так любят Париж? Одинаковые, как клоны, дома барона Османа скучны до безобразия и способны набить оскомину у любого мало-мальски развитого в художественном отношении человека. Но нет, все стремятся в этот дурацкий город с железной вышкой и идиотской стеклянной хуйней прямо по центру бывшей королевской резиденции. Вместе с Парижем Имс терпеть не может демократических свобод, всеобщего братства и равноправия. О чем это вообще?

Бред.

Боже, храни Ее Величество Королеву.

Имсу очень хочется обернуться и посмотреть на Артура, этого странного мужчину, застрявшего между Америкой и Европой, которого он вот уже неделю не может выкинуть из головы.  
Это вызывает у Имса странное беспокойство, невесомую щекотку на грани сознания. Что не так с этим парнем? С ним ведь что-то явно не так.

Кобб неутомимо бубнит в ухо. Убедительные интонации убаюкивают, Имс вертит в руках старую игральную фишку – он всегда так делает, чтобы сосредоточиться, потом засовывает ее в рот, пропихивает языком за щеку, снова прикусывает зубами. 

Сосредоточиться на Коббе никак не получается, зато в голове в который раз прокручивается план на грядущий вечер, а по спине то и дело ползут зябкие мурашки.  
Кураж.

Далеко за спиной, в облюбованном укромном уголке зала, сидит Артур, и каждый раз, когда он смотрит на Имса, хочется передернуть плечами. 

Артур, кажется, уверен в том, что его не видно, поэтому без всякого стеснения разглядывает тыл Имса. Такой наивности остается только умиляться. Если бы мысли и желания могли обретать видимую форму, то от Артура к Имсу тянулся бы плотный вишнево-шоколадный шлейф притяжения. Между ними в пространстве словно бы висит одно-единственное слово – «когда?» – и Имс ощущает это «когда» как канат, который медленно, но верно скручивает чья-то невидимая рука, неумолимо приближая их друг к другу.

Адски странное ощущение на самом деле.

А еще от Артура веет безнадегой. Глухой давнишней тоской и смирением, и Имсу, хотя это задевает его только самым краем, уже хочется повеситься. 

Сегодня, мысленно отвечает Имс на невысказанный вопрос. Сегодня, детка, потерпи еще немножко. Я обязательно приду.

Пространные речи Кобба, призванные заставить Имса согласиться на очередную авантюру, пролетают мимо ушей. Имс машинально кивает, между делом раздумывая о том, что у Доминика явно начинается очередная маниакальная фаза. Лезть в алмазную аферу не хочется. Спору нет, дело денежное, но настолько в стороне от интересов Имса…

Забавно, является ли признаком старости осознание того факта, что срубить все бабло мира не получится?

Кобб все же добивается своего: Имс обещает подумать. Это еще не означает согласия, но Кобб удовлетворенно прикрывает глаза. 

– Ладно, встретимся в Маастрихте, – Имс встает, пододвигает Аазиру купюры – их там гораздо больше, чем стоит их выпивка, и, не прощаясь, выходит на улицу.

Сегодня Имсу предстоит еще два важных дела, и ни одно из них не стоит откладывать.

***

Имс не торопясь возвращается домой, переодевается, придирчиво наводит порядок в ванной и гардеробной, обделяя вниманием остальную часть квартиры. Дом, в котором живет Имс, старой, еще колониальной постройки, а значит, в нем имеется черная лестница для прислуги. Имс не ленится проверять пыль на ней каждые несколько дней, если находится в Момбасе.

В этот вечер на лестнице все то же самое, что и на прошлой неделе. Имс бросает внимательный взгляд на художественно разложенный мусор, но нет, никаких изменений не заметно.

Фантики и песок по углам находятся именно в тех местах, где и должны быть. Это хорошо.

***

Когда день начинает увядать, и морковный цвет крыш Момбасы приобретает бархатный, словно бы подкопченный оттенок едва обожженной в печи терракоты, Имс покидает дом через парадный вход. На пороге он сталкивается с Индрой. Смешные спиральки, из которых обычно состоит ее прическа, в этот момент устало поникли и печально вздрагивают, напоминая висящих на паутинках гусениц.

– Королева трюфелей и рахат-лукума спешит к домашнему очагу, – высокопарно начинает Имс, галантно распахивая перед Индрой дверь.

Индра приобретает подозрительный вид и оглядывает Имса с головы до ног. 

– Мне повернуться? – интересуется Имс.  
– Можешь не утруждаться, – пожимает плечами Индра, – я и так вижу, что ты нарядился, как павлин.  
– Фу.

Индра кивает своим мыслям.

– Точно, опять намылился шляться до утра неизвестно где, – заявляет она. 

Спиральки на ее голове согласно трепыхаются.

– Почему это – шляться? – протестует Имс. – У меня свидание! И вовсе не неизвестно где, а в «Савое».  
– Я так и поняла, что ты опять подцепил какого-нибудь безмозглого туриста, – Индра насмешливо и снисходительно улыбается, как улыбается собственному мужу, когда тот толкает вдохновенные речи о здоровом образе жизни.

Имс пожимает плечами – мол, ну что делать, вот тут ты меня поймала. За Индрой захлопывается дверь, а Имс вальяжно, своей характерной походкой вразвалочку, проходит квартал, выходит на оживленную улицу и тут же сворачивает в узкий проход между домами – в Момбасе таких полным-полно. Если знать, куда и как идти, можно добраться до пункта назначения одними дворами, подворотнями и проулками, вовсе не выходя на улицы.

Не проходит и десяти минут, как он поднимается к собственной квартире по грязной лестнице для прислуги. На узкой лестничной клетке его дожидается черный пластиковый мешок, в которых обычно выносят всякий мусор. Из мешка Имс вынимает бесформенный полотняный пиджак и дурацкую шляпу, в каких по городу рассекают безмозглые туристы.

На улицу выходит совсем другой человек. У него неспешная и слегка неуверенная походка человека, незнакомого с местностью, шляпа и солнечные очки на пол-лица, дешевый фотоаппарат-мыльница на шее и телефон с GPRS в руке. Человек таращится по сторонам, как и положено нормальному туристу, но, одолев несколько перекрестков, снова пропадает в очередном проулке. 

Момбаса, слава богу, не Нью-Йорк и никогда им не станет, и здесь нет бессчетных камер на всех углах и столбах, но Имс – сторонник приватности. Особенно в тех случаях, когда у него важное свидание. И кому, как не ему, знать, что стоит внести хотя бы малейшие изменения во внешность, поменять манеру движений и обзавестись одной-двумя яркими деталями, как тебя не признает даже родная мать. 

Проходя мимо какой-то лавки, Имс с гордостью бросает взгляд в витрину: там теперь вместо его обычного полувульгарного вида слегка разбогатевшего прощелыги отражается типичный англичанин среднего класса откуда-нибудь из пригородов Ливерпуля, начитавшийся в детстве приключенческих книжек про сокровища царицы Савской и наконец отважившийся на экзотическое путешествие чуть дальше спокойной, буржуазной Барселоны.

Имс уже в который раз сам себе выносит похвалу: уж очень правильно в свое время был выбран и разработан каждодневный образ. Стоит сбросить его, как ненужную шкуру, и – вуаля! – ты практически невидимка. Ты – уже не ты. Вместо тебя кто-то другой, и каждый раз это наполняет его восторгом. 

У настоящей свободы так много граней.

Как пить дать – пройди он сейчас мимо Индры, она не узнала бы его ни за что, даже если бы он толкнул ее локтем.

Интересно, узнал бы его Артур? На этот вопрос ответа у Имса почему-то нет.

О нет, он вовсе не наврал Индре. У него действительно свидание.

Вернее, два. И одно, вот забавно, действительно в «Савое». Вот только перед этим у Имса назначено другое, короткое, но тоже очень важное.


	5. Chapter 5

Странным образом задворки ночных клубов похожи друг на друга, как овечка Долли на своих клонов. Вот она, глобализация мира в действии: неважно, в Нью-Йорке ты или в Гамбурге, или где-нибудь в Токио, или же вот как сейчас – в африканской Момбасе, перед тобой все равно предстает не очень чистый заасфальтированный пятачок с подозрительными пятнами, с неизбежной композицией из нескольких мусорных баков, и обязательно пропитанный целым коктейлем запахов, включающим ароматы сгнившей пищи, бензина, рвоты, мочи и дешевого, размокшего в лужах табака.

Хотя нет, поправляет себя Имс – надо же быть объективным – на задворках нью-йоркских клубов мусорные баки поновее, а табак все же на порядок дороже. Что, правда, ничуть не мешает вонять ему так же омерзительно, как и повсюду.

Ах да! И еще ящики! Без ящиков никуда. Где-то пластиковые, где-то – из занозистых неровных дощатых пластинок, но это обязательный элемент декора. Момбаса и здесь не исключение, перед Имсом целый ассортимент, выбирай – не хочу. Не то чтобы он был против. Брезгливость для Имса, особенно когда он в деле, недопустима. Он деловито составляет целые и полусломанные ящики один на другой, и за этой баррикадой как раз и находит себе место. Двор просматривается отсюда целиком и полностью, а вот Имса можно разглядеть, только если искать целенаправленно. 

В своеобразный и широкий набор умений, которыми Имс обогатился за свою богатую на события жизнь, входит и такой ценный навык, как способность слиться с любой обстановкой. Раствориться в толпе, стать незаметным на фоне людей проще, и Имс только что блестяще это проделал на улицах, кружным путем добираясь до цели. Но и тут, между кляксами упавшей на Момбасу темноты и пятнами тусклого рыжеватого света от дешевого фонаря над служебным входом, спрятаться легче легкого. Имс передвигает ящики, сдвигает в сторону один из мусорных баков, и удобно устраивается в скоплении теней. Потом, подумав, подтягивает к себе один из ящиков, почище, и усаживается: а кто сказал, что в засаде нельзя сидеть с удобством? 

Ему плевать на чистоту поверхности, все равно срок надетым на него тряпкам уже почти вышел. Он не отказывает себе и в сигаретах, только просовывает окурки аккуратно между планок решетки уличного слива. Время идет, и с каждой минутой Имс растворяется и растворяется в окружающем пространстве. Фонарь мигает, тени вздрагивают, и вот на задворках клуба уже нет ничего, кроме них.

Если кто-то придет рыться в мусоре, а это очень вряд ли, то на завалах можно будет заметить только позабытый кем-то поношенный пиджак, а под ним – ворох тряпья и мусора. Время идет, ночь сменяет вечер, дверь иногда открывается и захлопывается с металлическим лязгом. Сначала то и дело мелькают служащие, швыряют наружу лишнюю тару и один раз даже, сволочи, чтоб им от дизентерии передохнуть, чуть не попадают Имсу прямо по голове.

Ну что ж, засада – дело такое, может и по башке прилететь, философски думает Имс.

И все же он проигрывает в уме анонимный звонок в санэпидемическую службу. Через пару минут его размышления из мстительных превращаются в насквозь деловые – а что, это стало бы отличной вишенкой на торте. Чем больше суматохи, тем лучше. Это стоит использовать.

Спустя еще час сотрудников индустрии дешевых развлечений сменяют потребители этих самых развлечений. Их меньше, они появляются группами по двое-трое, и ни одна голова не поворачивается в ту сторону, где Имс растворился в бардаке. Взгляды скользят мимо, неспособные видеть – да и что там разглядывать, в этой несвежей темноте? А после того, как в нескольких футах от места засады Имса минут десять не может проблеваться какая-то худосочная девица, вероятность раскрытия сводится к нулю.

Или даже к отрицательным показателям.

Так что Имс спокойно дожидается Джомо. И, в общем-то, даже в относительном комфорте – это если вспомнить многие другие места, в которых ему пришлось посидеть, полежать и даже повисеть, выжидая нужный момент. Никакие опасения его не тревожат – во-первых, он точно знает, что Джомо появится в клубе, а значит, рано или поздно выйдет отлить на задний двор. Почему нельзя проделать это в туалете, Имсу невдомек, да он и не особенно интересуется, хотя в глубине души подозревает, что с точки зрения гигиены задний двор однозначно дает фору туалету. Особенно когда веселье в разгаре.

Джомо примитивен и предсказуем, а Имс твердо уверен в том, что самый лучший экспромт – это экспромт, загодя приготовленный. Нет, конечно, он не пытается предугадать все. Это невозможно, а главное – скучно и неспортивно, но все-таки даже случайности должны быть просчитаны. 

Предупреждение Аазира вовсе не стало для Имса громом с неба. Нет, он давно ожидал чего-то в этом роде и поэтому заранее подготовился. Это стоило ему недели, потраченной на слежку, впрочем, без особого напряга, потому что Джомо поразительно беспечен. Имсу даже как-то неловко: все это похоже на разорение детской песочницы злым вредным дядькой.   
Однако деваться некуда, проблема достигла той милой стадии, когда решать ее необходимо, поэтому Имс ждет среди пованивающих гнилых досок, между делом надеясь, что не успеет пропитаться всем этим амбре.

А то получится нехорошо.

Джомо появляется на пятачке как по заказу, в полном соответствии с составленным в уме Имса расписанием. Дверь раскрывается, пропуская наружу его черную массивную фигуру, следом вырывается плотная волна музыкальной какофонии, и створка тут же отсекает свет и грохот, оставляя Джомо наедине с ночью.

И с Имсом.

***

Имс выжидает еще несколько минут. Спешить нет никакой нужды. Он, прищурившись, наблюдает, как Джомо в углу опустошает мочевой пузырь, и только тогда выбирается из своей засады, стараясь не рассмеяться, когда Джомо, спугнутый шорохом, суетливо застегивает штаны.

Однако надо отдать ему должное, он быстро берет себя в руки.

– О, Имс! Вот уж не ожидал! – раскатисто произносит Джомо, и его толстощекое лицо, не приученное скрывать эмоции и мысли, переполняется превосходством.

Имс мысленно пожимает плечами – иногда неспособность людей реально оценивать опасность его просто поражает! Вот взять того же Джомо: чувство самосохранения у него пребывает приблизительно на уровне трехлетнего ребенка, и Имс совершенно искренне изумляется, как Джомо ухитрился дожить до такого, в общем-то, зрелого возраста. А где же животное предчувствие опасности, свойственное не измученным цивилизацией племенам? Джомо убедительно доказывает, что это такой же миф, как и любая другая банальность. 

– Все же решил договориться? – Джомо ласков как никогда. – Вот это правильно, мужик, правильно! Ты быстро соображаешь для англичанина – с хозяевами лучше договариваться! Прошли те времена…

Дальше Имс, конечно, не слушает. Какой смысл? Сейчас на первый план выходит другое – запахи, движения, ощущения. Слова сейчас вовсе не важны, это всего лишь звуковые колебания в пространстве, и не сказать, чтобы приятные – английским Джомо владеет не очень, произношение не ахти, исковерканные звуки царапают слух Имса, вызывая желание немедленно убрать эти помехи. Имс переключается в другой режим: воздух вокруг него словно становится реже и прозрачнее, очертания предметов обретают острые, четкие грани, крылья носа натягиваются от интенсивности запахов.

Имс окончательно выходит из-за стены ящиков, мягко переставляя ступни. Все тело сейчас как пружина, готовое распрямиться с максимальной отдачей.

– Мечтать вредно, Джомо, – говорит Имс, приближаясь почти вплотную этим кошачьим шагом, и поправляет повешенный на левый локоть пиджак. Пиджак полностью скрывает Имсово запястье и зажатый в нем обратным хватом узкий длинный стилет – и это отнюдь не антикварное оружие.   
– Что? – переспрашивает Джомо, подаваясь к нему – голос Имса слишком тихий, и Джомо по-прежнему не чувствует ничего, кроме всепоглощающего самодовольства.  
– Мечтать вредно, – четко повторяет Имс и широко улыбается. 

Это вовсе не та вкрадчивая, обещающая улыбка, которой он улыбался Артуру в тот вечер у Патриса. Это самый настоящий оскал, воскрешающий в памяти распахнутую пасть акулы, – кривыми острыми зубами, которых, кажется, гораздо больше, чем положено обычному человеку.

Обычные люди не имеют к Имсу никакого отношения.

Имс делает последний шаг. Удивление на лице Джомо вспыхивает и ширится, ширится, рука Имса плавно, по элегантной круговой траектории взлетает наискосок вверх, вспарывая горло Джомо, как натянутый на раму холст, и Имс доворачивает кисть, чтобы уж наверняка, чтобы увидеть, как из рассеченной сонной артерии широким потоком хлынет кровь, и на мгновение, на одно мизерное, восхитительное, долгожданное мгновение дает волю тому, Другому.

Блаженство.

Брызги крови бисером оседают на коже, запах врывается в ноздри, шибает в нос и ударяет в голову, внутренности сжимаются в болезненном и восхитительном спазме, и очень, очень, очень трудно удержать рвущийся с губ стон. 

Блаженство.

Едва слышный хрип Джомо отлично заменяет собственный подавленный стон, и бесконечное удивление в его широко распахнутых глазах выводит восторг на новый виток. 

Иногда, когда вот так – телом к телу, кожей к коже, лицом к лицу – это слишком похоже на секс, это слишком похоже на густой, выжимающий внутренности оргазм – когда синхронно расширяются зрачки, когда два выдоха сливаются в один, когда тело в твоих руках вздрагивает последний раз и дико, невыносимо хочется сказать: «Потерпи, потерпи еще немножко, сейчас все будет»…

Ну, хватит. 

Впереди другое, такое же вкусное, обещает Имс. 

А может быть, и лучше.

И в любом случае, нельзя давать слишком много воли. Поиграли, и хватит.

***

Заляпанный кровью пиджак оканчивает свое существование в пакете с пищевыми отходами в мусорном баке ресторана в десяти кварталах западнее. Имс избавляется и от фотоаппарата тоже, разбив его о решетку сточной канавы и отправив туда обломки. 

На рубашке есть следы крови, он знает это, но большую часть принял на себя пиджак, а рубашка слишком пестрая, чтобы на ней было что-то заметно. Да и не собирается Имс разгуливать в ней при белом свете. Рубашка не доживет до следующего утра, а Имс, рассветной ранью возвращающийся из «Савоя» к себе домой через черный ход бара в слишком тесной ему бледно-голубой рубашке Артура, предпочтет не заметить подавляемой улыбки Аазира.

И когда Аазир сочувственно выставит перед зевающим Имсом чашку густого пряного кофе и между делом заметит, что, по слухам, Джомо не удалось пережить прошедшую ночь, Имс только душераздирающе зевнет еще раз, сонно хлопнет ресницами и, растирая ладонью покрасневшие глаза и неловко поводя плечами в расходящейся по швам сорочке, только хмыкнет и равнодушно скажет:

– Туда ему и дорога. Мечты – слишком вредная штука. 

***

Артур буйный и непредсказуемый, а самое главное и замечательное, что эти буйство и непредсказуемость происходят от того, что Артур сам не знает, чего хочет. 

Имс терпеливо ждет, когда Артур придет хоть к какому-то решению. Ждет под дверью в коридоре отеля, интимно освещенном тусклым желтым светом, ждет, когда держит Артура за талию уже в номере, ждет, когда Артур замирает прямо у него в объятиях и смотрит куда-то внутрь себя, словно советуется с невидимым собеседником. Вот это уже Имсу совсем не нравится: невидимый неизвестный третий его совсем не устраивает, пусть даже и в голове Артура. Тем более, если он в голове у Артура.

Терпение Имса лопается именно в тот момент, когда Артур наконец-то определяется с дальнейшими планами – он, видите ли, не будет с ним трахаться! Ну конечно! Имс закатывает глаза и запускает ногти Артуру в спину, от души, с приличной долей садизма. Пора показать, кто тут хозяин положения.

Артур вцепляется в него с равноценной силой, рубашка на Имсе рвется с таким звуком, с каким обычно рвется обертка подарочной упаковки. Имс зажмуривается, с силой втягивает в себя воздух, ведет ладонями вниз, от ребер ниже, к талии, запускает руки под эластичный пояс дурацких шелковых штанов – неужели кто-то на самом деле это надевает, чтобы спать?  
В голове проносится стая идиотских мыслей: кому вообще нужны пижамы и почему в номере с кондиционированным воздухом вдруг так сильно, непонятно пахнет разогретой саванной, и еще – что кожа на ягодицах Артура вдруг покрывается мурашками. 

Это невозможно умилительно и смешно, и Имс фыркает в ямку на стыке шеи и плеча, трется носом, унюхав слабый аромат кардамона – а ведь Артур знает толк в роскоши.   
В номере темно, хоть глаз выколи, не видно ни стен, ни потолка. Мрак, как соучастник, свивается в мягкий, глушащий все вокруг кокон, только светлым пятном белеет кровать со сбитыми в кучу простынями. Это правильная темнота, сладкая и томная, и полная обещаний. 

Имс просовывает колено между обтянутых шелком ног, ткань холодит одну ладонь, а другая плавится на чужой горячей коже, и тут у этого странного Артура снова случается внезапный приступ: он начинает вырываться из рук так, словно на кону стоит его жизнь, уворачивается и дергается, и добивается всем этим абсолютно противоположного результата. Все это ерзанье и трепыханье ударяют Имсу в голову и, рикошетом, в пах, член встает разом. Вожделение заливает жаром, Имс чувствует, как вдоль позвоночника выступает испарина. Впрочем, и до этого эрекция была уже вполне ощутимой, так что Имс совершенно не намерен тратить время на глупую чушь вроде выяснения отношений.

Поздно.

Он только крепче прижимает Артура к себе, сжимает локтями, запускает руку в волосы на затылке, чтобы зафиксировать голову, не дать отвести глаза, и спрашивает, подняв бровь:

– Ну что еще?  
– Мы не можем, – заявляет Артур и вздергивает подбородок, и отворачивается, и подставляет шею так, что хочется вцепиться зубами. 

Интересно, он это делает нарочно или случайно? У Имса нет однозначного ответа, и тем больше ему это нравится. 

Удивительный Артур. Необычный. Красивый.

Надо присвоить, нельзя упустить.

– Почему это? – говорит Имс. 

Ему на самом деле любопытно.

– Мы же едва знакомы, – отвечает Артур и стреляет в Имса глазами.

Нет, приходит к выводу Имс, он делает это не специально. Ни один нормальный мужик не будет вести себя как взбалмошная, напрашивающаяся девица.

Ржать во весь голос, наверное, неправильно, но Имс не может сдержаться. Даже зная, что радостный смех просто на раз убивает всю эротику. Но что делать, если очень смешно?

– Пупсик, – очень убедительно говорит Имс, – мне вовсе не надо быть с тобой знакомым, чтобы хотеть тебя. Скажи-ка, неужели знание, какой сорт маргариток ты предпочитаешь, поможет мне тебя лучше выебать? Что-то я сомневаюсь...

И осторожно укладывает Артура на кровать – все эти беседы отнюдь не помешали Имсу продвигаться в нужном направлении. Имс славится умением выполнять несколько задач одновременно.

– Я захотел тебя сразу, как только увидел, – шепот Имса заставляет Артура напрягаться, прислушиваясь, – почти сразу. И, честно говоря, мне было плевать, кто ты и чем занимаешься – какая разница? А тебе разве нет?

Артур молчит, но не отрывает рук от Имса, ощупывает его спину, бока и вздрагивает каждый раз, когда Имс касается его губами. 

Имс подпускает в голос низких нот. Он отлично знает, как гипнотизирующе это звучит, и беззастенчиво пользуется. Все способы хороши, знаете ли.

– Все, что я хочу знать о тебе, – бормочет Имс, прерываясь на легкие, теплые поцелуи, – это какой ты вот здесь, – и он целует Артура в шею, прижимая языком бьющийся под кожей пульс, наверное, все сто семьдесят ударов в минуту, если не больше, – и вот здесь, – и он сжимает губами твердый сосок, втягивает его в рот и выпускает, хлюпая слюной, – и вот здесь, – и трется носом о нежную кожу подмышкой, – и вот здесь, – шепчет он прямо в живот и наконец-то выдирает Артура из шелковой пижамы.

Возражений больше нет. Имсу кажется, что Артур впал в легкий транс. Имс вытягивает руку и зажигает у кровати ночник. Лампочка светится едва-едва, тускло, как ночное насекомое в джунглях, но этого вполне достаточно, чтобы видеть, какой мутный у Артура взгляд, как расширены зрачки, как влажно блестят губы – он поминутно облизывает их языком, и Имс предвкушает, как сейчас, вот прямо сейчас, он оближет эти губы сам, и просунет внутрь собственный язык, и прижмет это длинное, стройное, охуенное тело к кровати своим собственным. 

– Смотри мне в глаза, – приказывает Имс и кладет Артуру руку на подбородок, подкрепляя слова движением.

Артур плывет. Он тоже вытягивает руку и самыми кончиками пальцев, почти неощутимо, трогает лицо Имса. Проводит по бровям, обрисовывает щеку, большим пальцем оттягивает губу, и Имс позволяет все это, ловит от этого кайф. Но больше всего от того, что Артур, как и велено, не отрывает от него глаз, будто прилипнув взглядом.

– Очень хорошо, – все это Имсу очень нравится. 

Он втягивает палец Артура в рот, чмокает, облизывает ямку у основания и с большим удовольствием смотрит, как Артур сжимает губы, чтобы подавить стон.

Бесполезное занятие, кстати. Грудью Имс отлично чувствует, как ходуном ходят под ним Артуровы ребра, как клокочет сдерживаемое дыхание.

Имс устраивается на коленях. На недоуменный взгляд он отвечает обещающей улыбкой – торопиться мы ни за что не будем, нет-нет, а Артур чем дальше, тем больше напоминает ему давно утерянный и внезапно найденный шедевр. Такое всепоглощающее чувство предвкушения находки бывало у Имса несколько раз за всю жизнь, никогда не обманывало и никогда еще не было настолько сильным. Он думает, что на досуге стоит это обдумать, в конце концов, перед ним все же обычный живой человек, а не затерянная картина Ван Гога, но ощущения…

И Артур – не обычный человек. Понимание наваливается на Имса внезапно, но разбираться он будет завтра. 

Он не торопясь разглядывает тело перед ним: длинные ноги с сухими изящными коленями, нежная кожа на бедрах, твердый живот – кто бы мог подумать, что ученый-этнограф может быть в такой форме? Имсу кажется, что каждым своим взглядом, каждой своей лаской он стягивает с Артура слои сомнения и ненужного стыда, как реставратор в мастерской снимает столетнюю грязь и пыль с картин. Имс облизывает пальцы, трогает Артура за соски и жадно смотрит, как Артура встряхивает, словно его ошпарили кипятком.

Имс подталкивает Артура, и тот послушно раздвигает ноги, закидывает руки за голову – и зажмуривается.

– Открой глаза и смотри на меня, – повторяет Имс, запуская руку Артуру между ног.

На Артуре нет ни одного волоска, ноги гладкие, как полированный каррарский мрамор. Имс щекочет лобок, придерживает пальцем вздрогнувший член, внимательно рассматривает его: он под стать всему Артуру, такой же элегантный, идеальный – теперь Артур уже не лежит без движения, а крупно вздрагивает каждые несколько секунд, – поднимает на ладони тяжелую мошонку, разглаживает пальцем морщинки и поднимает взгляд.

У Артура совсем, совсем шальное лицо, сумасшедшие глаза на пол-лица, темный румянец на скулах – боже мой, думает Имс, это гораздо, гораздо, в сто тысяч раз лучше, чем потерянный и найденный Микеланджело или Да Винчи.

Как бы кощунственно это ни звучало.

Живой, теплый, гениальный шедевр прямо в руках Имса. 

Охуеть. А ведь еще два дня назад он даже и не подозревал! Да что там, еще утром, несмотря на желание и очевидное притяжение, думал, что все это выльется в красивый и бурный, но короткий роман.

В голосе мелькает слабая мысль, что все это странно, очень-очень странно, но Имс отмахивается. 

Имс знает, что он – баловень судьбы. Но вот это – настоящий подарок богов.

Он держит взгляд Артура глазами, а его яйца – рукой, чувствуя, что тот сейчас весь, целиком и полностью – его. Снаружи и внутри.

– Прекрасный, – говорит Имс низким голосом. – Абсолютно прекрасный.

Артур закусывает губы, выгибается аркой на лопатках и пятках, и кончает, кончает сильно и долго, заходясь дыханием и судорогой, не разрывая взгляда, со все еще зажатыми в ладони у Имса яйцами, с хрипом сквозь стиснутые зубы.

– Это было очень красиво, – честно признается Имс спустя пару минут, размазывая сперму в художественные кляксы по животу и груди Артура.

Артур молчит, закрыв глаза, потом тянет руку, пытается добраться до Имса.

– Погоди, – Имс чуть отстраняется, – передохни.

Собственный член ноет так, что в глаза двоится.

Артур смотрит на Имса из-под ресниц.

– Нет, давай прямо сейчас, – требует он.  
– М-да? – с сомнением спрашивает Имс и снова заглядывает Артуру между ног.

Тут все меняется: Артур дергается, прикрывает руками пах, да еще и сгибает ногу, наивно полагая, что все эти манипуляции что-то скроют от Имса. Выглядит все это умилительно по-дурацки и невозможно наивно, и Имс не может удержаться, чтобы не заметить:

– Ты потрясающий. Но странный.

Артур снова молчит, как будто набрал в рот воды, и больше не смотрит на Имса, а смотрит куда-то в потолок. Словно ищет там что-то. Имс кусает его за сосок, чтобы не отвлекался. Артур захлебывается вздохом, и Имс снова перехватывает все его внимание.

– Ты странный, – продолжает он. – Ты одеваешься так, как будто занимаешься модой, а не наукой. Ну, это еще ладно. Но и без одежды ты выглядишь так, что в версию об этнографии поверить еще труднее.   
– Почему?  
– Потому что так следят за телом дорогие содержанки класса люкс, но никак не молодые перспективные ученые.  
– Ты думаешь, я пытаюсь ввести тебя в заблуждение? – холодно спрашивает Артур. – Ты считаешь, что я не ученый, а дорогая проститутка?

Имс не замечает холодности. Он никогда не обращает внимания на глупости.

– Нет, я так не думаю, – отвечает он и укладывает на Артура ногу. Лежать так гораздо удобнее. – На проститутку ты, дорогуша, совсем не тянешь.   
– Почему это? – Артур даже поднимается на локте, чтобы заглянуть Имсу в глаза.  
– Дружочек, у тебя секс-то когда был в последний раз? – мягко спрашивает Имс. – Не везло с любовниками?

Ответа, в общем-то, не требуется. И так все ясно было с самого начала по тому, как нервозно Артур себя вел, как жадно и смущенно смотрел, с какой удалью набросился на Имса – уверенные в себе люди с регулярной половой жизнью расслаблены и уверены и, как правило, не психуют до слез и истерик.

Перед глазами Имса немедленно проносятся недавние воспоминания: как Артур не мог решиться подойти, как мялся, изображал недоступность, как откровенно боялся – и тем самым еще больше выдавал себя.

Только вот Имс не испытывает к Артуру по этому поводу никакого сочувствия, а даже наоборот – полный восторг и радость обладания. Никто, никто не заметил, все проглядели и пропустили, а теперь он с полным правом может забрать это себе. Внутренний Имс удовлетворенно и сыто вздыхает – нет ничего лучше, чем быть в мире с самим собой. 

– Да, ты прав. Обычно мне не везет, – Артур снова отворачивается и продолжает очень тихо, так что Имс еле слышит последние слова. – Звезды всегда падают в руки других. 

Теперь очередь Имса молчать. Неожиданная искренность, пусть даже случайно вырвавшаяся, и, кстати, это в очередной раз подчеркивает, насколько мало у Артура постельного опыта, – бьет наотмашь, как кирпич на голову.

Вот теперь Имс точно не выпустит его из рук. Правильно он подумал в тот самый первый миг, когда разглядел Артура в гостиной у Патриса – таких больше не делают.  
А раритеты – специальность Имса. Никто не умеет обращаться с ними лучше, чем он.

Поэтому Имс решает прервать лирическую паузу, просовывает руки и обхватывает Артура за талию, чтобы резким рывком затащить того на себя. Артур от неожиданности чуть не переваливается на другую сторону, почти что падает с кровати и вынужденно хватается за Имса. Безволосая грудь с засохшими блестящими пятнами оказывается прямо перед лицом Имса, так что грех не облизать это великолепие. Имс высовывает язык и вылизывает, и даже мурлычет от удовольствия, а Артур ахает, и Имс мысленно дает сигнал ко второму раунду.

– Детка, между прочим, я так и не кончил, если ты не заметил, – говорит он и поддает бедрами вверх.

Артур заглядывает вниз, там, где они стиснуты друг с другом плотнее всего, смущается и пытается этого не показать, и от всего этого кровь у Имса в жилах пузырится и играет, как только что откупоренное шампанское. Артур закусывает губу и решительно сползает вниз по Имсу.

Какая прелесть.

– Ты мне очень нравишься, Артур, – говорит Имс вьющимся каштановым волосам на макушке, виднеющейся у него между ног. Завитки колышутся в такт движениям, когда Артур натягивается ртом Имсу на член.

По-видимому, у Имса сегодня тоже день честности и правды. Да, ненормальность Артура, кажется, заразная, вон как влияет на Имса. Он закрывает глаза и запускает руку Артуру в волосы, в них приятно сжимать пальцы, потом скользит дальше и гладит нежное ухо. 

Сосет Артур не очень-то умело, если не сказать хуже, но все это пустяки.

Будет еще время научить, думает Имс.

***

На другой стороне континента, в душной экваториальной ночи, жители западной окраины Абомея просыпаются в холодном поту, разбуженные истошным воплем из джунглей.   
Никто не рискует вылезать из-под одеяла. Слишком уж много торжества в этом крике.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Артур позже, гораздо позже вспоминает это время, оно почему-то кажется ему красно-желтым. 

Хотя это, разумеется, слишком примитивное определение для Артура. 

Не красно-желтым, конечно же. Алым, золотистым, винным, солнечным, песчаным, бронзовым, цвета закатов, песка на пляже, цвета рыжего раскаленного солнца, бьющего утром сквозь белые прозрачные занавеси – Артур еще никогда не просыпался так поздно. Цвета загорелой кожи Имса, его апельсиновых и лососевых рубашек и бежевых льняных штатов. Цвета бутылок сладкого вина, в котором Артур себя не ограничивает, когда встречается с Имсом.

С Имсом он себя вообще не ограничивает. Это отрыв – отрыв на полную катушку, словно Артур куда-то торопится. Словно ему сказали, что через месяц или два он, возможно, умрет, и стремительно, без предупреждения. 

Иногда ему кажется, что это сон, действительно кажется, хотя он всегда считал штампами подобные утверждения. Но штампы на то и штампы, что повторялись с людьми и событиями бесчисленное количество раз. И, что самое ироничное, даже став штампами, продолжают происходить на каждом шагу.

Такие штампы, как, например, скоропалительный роман сдержанного закомплексованного ученого с опасным незнакомцем в экзотической стране. 

Они видятся каждый день, в разное время суток. Иногда Имс остается на ночь, иногда ловит Артура в номере до завтрака, иногда выволакивает на вечернюю прогулку. Артуру кажется, что у них обоих во лбу неоном горит: «Мы трахаемся». Но его это перестает смущать, наоборот, он гордится, что у него в любовниках такой, как Имс.

Он так втрескался в Имса, что порядком его ненавидит. И чем больше ненавидит, тем больше хочет, а чем больше хочет, тем больше ненавидит. Градус кипения все повышается, это замкнутый круг, и Артур в недоумении: где-то же есть предел этой экспоненте?

Имс его не очень-то расспрашивает о каких-то секретах и тайнах, но постепенно Артур замечает, что слишком много ему рассказал. Между поцелуями, лежа у него на груди, прижимаясь щекой к плечу, за бутылкой треклятого вина, под косячок забористой травы, которую Имс, кажется, достает из воздуха. 

Это напрягает даже больше, чем то обстоятельство, что Артур заходится от восторга и криком кричит, когда Имс сжимает пальцы на его шее или оттягивает голову за волосы под немыслимым углом, когда трахает. В Имсе мало нежности, но потом Артур понимает, что это не так. В Имсе просто много проницательности.

И Артур за эти две гребаных, чудесных, несказанных недели так меняется, что не может вспомнить – когда это было так, что он видел собственное совокупление с кем-то со стороны. С ним ли это было? Потому что сейчас он не только не видит себя со стороны, он даже иногда не осознает собственных слов или действий, не дает им здравой оценки, не цепляется за детали. Так бывает во сне: страхи куда-то исчезают, и остается чистое чувство, которого в жизни почти не встретишь. Чистое вожделение. Чистое притяжение. Чистое предвкушение. И наслаждение тоже ничем не отягощено.

Когда Имс уходит, мир перестает быть теплого золотисто-красноватого оттенка, роняет его по капле, постепенно линяет. Сереет. Теряет жгучий вкус и пряный запах.

Артур словно бы просыпается без Имса. Но пробуждение это унылое. У Артура в мире, оказывается, есть какие-то социальные роли, какие-то функции. Куда-то надо бежать, что-то писать, кому-то звонить. Он с трудом заталкивает себя в действительность, как в тесный футляр. Он кому-то что-то должен. Он за что-то получает деньги. У него есть научные интересы. Это осознание наваливается, как камень.

Артур вполне мог быть прожить свою жизнь во сне с Имсом, как некоторые курильщики опиума.

Имс не поймет всех этих метаний, думает Артур. Никогда не поймет, еще и высмеет. Он слишком твердо стоит на земле, такие люди не понимают тех, кто все время мечется в поисках опоры и не находит ее. Для кого собственное восприятие не является чем-то, на что можно положиться. Чей разум подобен песку, который колышется от любого легкого ветерка. И любые факты, любые истины, любые обстоятельства – всего лишь знаки на этом песке. Их то сдувает, то заливает водой, то топчут прохожие. Ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. 

И все же как-то, сильно набравшись алкоголя, он спрашивает, подперев ладонью щеку:

– Тебе не кажется, что все это происходит во сне?

Имс непонимающе поднимает брови. 

– Все… не слишком выглядит настоящим, – поясняет Артур. 

Имс задирает брови еще выше, потом кладет руку Артуру на шею.

– Это потому, что ты все время ждешь чего-то, Артур. Может быть, ты ждешь только плохого, а может, нет, но не это главное. Главное – ты не живешь, дорогуша. Ты все время чего-то ждешь, тревожишься по поводу того, что будет. Или чего не будет.   
– А ты – нет? – интересуется Артур.   
– Я? – Имс издает презрительное «пфф» и пожимает плечами. – Я живу, как муха-поденка, если хочешь знать. Здесь и сейчас. Представь, вот ты жил и постоянно тревожился, что тебя собьет автомобиль на перекрестке. Или начнется атомная война. И этот страх мешал тебе наслаждаться жизнью. А потом ты просто поскользнулся в душе, ударился головой о кафель, и все. Нет тебя. Был ли смысл в твоих тревогах? Да никакого. Просто зря трепал себе нервы. Сделал свою жизнь хуже, чем она могла бы быть.

Артур криво улыбается и молчит. Имс, конечно, прав. Но где набраться такой же ясности? Это должно быть в крови. А у Артура кровь, похоже, замешана на стылой воде.

Артур действительно тревожится по поводу того, чего не будет.

Вернее, он не тревожится, нет, зря Имс его обвиняет. Он ЗНАЕТ, что ничего не будет. 

Потому что в кармане одного из его щегольских пиджаков уже лежит билет в Бенин. Артур покидает Момбасу через несколько дней.

Момбасу и, разумеется, Имса.

Так лучше, думает Артур. Так однозначно будет лучше.

Сны, когда затягиваются, даже из самых сладких могут превратиться в кошмары. Надо уметь вовремя остановиться. И с вином, и с травкой, и с работой. И с влюбленностью тоже.   
Особенно – с влюбленностью.

Однажды Артур не остановился вовремя, и тогда остановили его. И это было очень, очень больно. 

***

Он не прощается. Даже не говорит Имсу, что завтра вечером отбывает в Бенин. В последнюю свою встречу они и сексом не занимаются – просто сидят в баре «Савоя» и на этот раз лениво глушат виски, презрев винное сибаритство. Имс смеется, щелкает пальцами, жует какие-то орешки, рассказывает, как познакомился с Патрисом – рассказывает так, что все равно ничего не понятно.

– Чем ты занимаешься? – ступает на опасную территорию Артур, хотя знает, что это бесполезно. – Ну, легально.   
– Всем понемногу, – хмыкает Имс. – Можешь считать меня коллекционером.   
– Коллекционер? – осторожно уточняет Артур и делает глоток виски. 

Виски хороший, для Имса всегда берегут все самое лучшее. Такое у него умение.

– Ну да. И немного торговец всякими безделушками. Там покупаю, здесь продаю, в Момбасе многие так живут. Ничего интересного. Это ты себе что-то придумал. Какие-то мифы. Будто я божок, экзотическое чудовище, которому покорны все энергии вселенной. Все это у тебя в голове, Арти. Тебе просто нравится выдумывать.  
– Выдумал, значит, я тебя? От безысходности. Вот как ты считаешь?  
– Мне по барабану, дорогуша. Я-то тебя не выдумывал. Мне это на хрен не сдалось. А вот у тебя в голове – гигантские тараканы. Но это даже умиляет. Для меня ты просто конфета с сюрпризом.   
– Конфета с тараканами, – усмехается Артур. – Ну, спасибо. 

Имс тоже усмехается. Они оба знают, что это только игра в слова, этакий пинг-понг, бессмысленный, за ним ничего – ну, почти ничего. 

Артур смотрит, как поблескивают густые рыжеватые ресницы Имса в свете ламп и на следующий вечер, уже в самолете, никак не может отделаться от этого видения, оно словно намертво отпечаталось на сетчатке. 

Перед этим Артур укладывает вещи в чемоданы торопливо, даже хаотично, совсем не так, как обычно; постоянно оглядывается – будто бежит, будто это война, и за ним сейчас придут, схватят, не пустят, уведут. Он надеется, что Имс не появится вдруг, ниоткуда, как он обычно это делает, часто вне всяких договоренностей. Артур не готов что-то объяснять, он хочет все закончить. Этот роман, он слишком пылкий, слишком телесный, удушающий в своей сладости и знойности, Артур уже более чем пьян им, он перебрал. Тело так жаждет Имса, так вопит, требуя его близости, что Артуру это кажется извращением. Он почти с омерзением вспоминает все свои оргазмы.

Но Имса… Имса, даже на пике распущенности, даже в самых нелепых позах, даже говорящего самые стыдные пошлости, он не может почему-то вспоминать с омерзением.  
И в самолете, когда подозрительная железная штуковина летит сквозь стремительно чернеющую африканскую ночь, Артур вспоминает не беспорядочную возню на расхристанных простынях, не жадные губы и не то, как Имс двигается волной, всегда плавно, всегда ритмично, словно под неслышимую музыку. Не свой пот и не чужой, не сперму, не кровь от царапин, не закушенные губы, не вздувшиеся жилы на удерживающих его руках, не выпуклые вены на члене Имса.

Он видит длинные золотящиеся от неверного света в баре ресницы, и опущенные глаза, и легкую ухмылку, и золотую цепочку на шее, уходящую под цветастую рубашку, и каплю пота на виске, и неожиданно изящные пальцы, которые вертят запотевший ото льда стакан.

Стюардессы на этом рейсе напоминают уличных торговок.

В Бенине его встречает темень, скудные огни маленького аэропорта, черные люди с автоматами у выхода с самолета – перестраховываются. В очереди на паспортный контроль всего пара-тройка белых лиц, но гид у Артура черный, местный, и Артур с облегчением позволяет ему решать все практические вопросы. Дальше вдоль песчаной грунтовой дороги тянется бетонный забор, постепенно где-то за горизонтом зарождается голубой рассвет, на улицах множество калек и попрошаек, торговцев всяким ненужным хламом, они лезут прямо в окна остановившегося в пробке из мотоциклов автомобиля с белым человеком в дорогом костюме. 

Артур закрывает глаза. Он хочет, чтобы его отпустило, для этого есть все условия, здесь другой мир, совершенно другая история, Имсу в ней нет места. Но Артур никогда не умел договариваться с самим собой. Крохи разума и логики всегда тонули под напором чего-то темного и неизбывного, как уходят в бушующую воронку бури обломки корабля  
.   
Путь долгий и утомительный, жара и влажность здесь невыносимы, Артуру даже рано утром кажется, что воздух из этой страны почти полностью откачали. Конечная точка и цель маршрута – деревня Ганви на озере Ноко, так называемая «Африканская Венеция». Когда Артур ее видит даже издалека, он думает: какое у местного населения чудовищное самомнение.

По легенде, много лет назад на доброжелательное племя тофину стали совершать набеги соседи из племени дом хоми, занимавшиеся работорговлей с португальцами. 

Чтобы спастись от неминуемой участи, тофину перебрались на озеро Ноко, в котором обитал ужасный демон, зная, что племя дом хоми боится его. И правда, они оставили непокорных тофину, решив дождаться их на берегу. Но тофину не вернулись, построили хижины на сваях – им понравилось жить в озере, а страшный демон стал их защитником. 

Сегодня «Африканская Венеция» сильно интересует туристов, для европейцев тут даже построено специальное кафе с вывеской «Бар-ресторан» и фасадом ужасного багрового оттенка – правда, когда Артур в него входит, добравшись вместе с гидом и «гондольером» до острова на единственной цивильной лодке с мотором, понимает, что есть и пить здесь точно ничего не будет, даже под дулом автомата. 

Хотя ему уже нравится здесь – царство бамбуковых хижин, раскрашенных в яркие цвета, магазины на каноэ, выдолбленных из стволов баобаба, где продают всякую всячину из плетеных корзин (Артур прежде всего примечает креветки, бананы и помидоры). В Бенине варварски относятся к баобабу, и Артур знает, почему. Баобаб – гигант, и это делает его плохим. Аборигены считают, что дерево забирает человеческие души, и от того оно такое большое. На некоторых лодках видны самодельные паруса, шитые из брезента и полиэтилена, капрона и парашютной ткани, а гребут торговцы в основном шестами, сверкая стальными мускулами на солнце. Кое-где видно и ловцов креветок – молодые парни, словно бы выточенные из эбенового дерева, невозмутимо стоят по пояс в воде, как статуэтки, и ловят креветок в смешные специальные сетки, те же корзины, по сути.

Вся эта картинка наваливается на Артура вместе с множеством запахов – воды, гнили, бамбука, морепродуктов, грязи, сладких подгнивших фруктов, пота, запахов еды из «Бара-ресторана»…

Бенин вытесняет Момбасу. 

А ведь Артур даже еще и не спрашивал о том, ради чего сюда, собственно, приехал. 

***

Он удивительно быстро осваивается – возможно, Имс бы удивился. Он с удовольствием катается, плавает из одного конца деревни в другой, разглядывая ее в подробностях, знакомясь с местными жителями – ну, насколько это возможно. Гид соглашается плавать с ним так долго, только капитально намахнув джину, – дагомейцы необъяснимо боятся воды, а Ару – не уроженец «Венеции», он живет вообще-то неподалеку, в городе Котону. Артур смеется, они плавают по тишайшей воде, а Ару держится руками сразу за оба борта узкого каноэ, как будто они попали в бурю. 

– Если я утону, ты будешь виноват в моей смерти, – бурчит он.

Дома в Ганви очень разные: есть совсем развалюхи, из хвороста, которые едва держатся, есть вполне добротные, почти виллы по местным меркам, даром что на сваях, крытые шифером, в отличие от соседних соломенных крыш. Некоторые раскрашены яркими полосами, лодки тоже крашены в синий, красный, оранжевый цвет. 

Артур селится в «отеле» – тот носит гордое имя «Chez Raphael», здесь тусуется по вечерам местная золотая молодежь. У Артура есть не только отдельная комната, но и крохотное подобие балкона с плетеным креслом. Кормят тоже прилично – рыбой, в основном, конечно. 

Рыбу здесь ловят все жители, и это увлекательный процесс: тофину делают из веток донный лес, втыкая их в дно озера, и устанавливают сети, куда и попадает рыба, завлеченная ароматом древесины. Ну и пресноводные креветки, разумеется, тоже всегда на столе. В мелких местных ресторанчиках, крохотных тавернах, есть пиво с орешками. Официанты, видимо, обучались у черепах – обычно эта пожилая негритянка, которая, непременно шаркая ногами, приносит вам то, чего вы не заказывали и, забирая тарелку назад, так же не спеша ползет менять блюдо на кухню. 

Кругом влажная, липкая жара, никому неохота работать. Зато нет комаров, радует Ару, иначе малярия неминуема. Артур ставил прививки, но все равно ежится. Кстати, и СПИД здесь весьма распространен. Но Артур не собирается ни с кем трахаться. Спасибо, достаточно.

Если честно, он вообще сомневается, сможет ли с кем-то трахаться после Имса.

Ару не спешит вести его к тем людям, которых жаждет встретить Артур, хотя они и договаривались. Наверное, снова побаивается. Но Артур и не торопит. Одна сильная ведьма живет здесь, в Ганви, еще пара-тройка колдунов – в Котону. 

***

Дом мамбо – вудуисткой жрицы вовсе не полуразвалившаяся хижина, как ожидает Артур. Это вполне добротный дом, хотя и крыт пушистой выцветшей соломой, и Артур почему-то совсем не к месту вспоминает картинки в своей детской книжке сказок Андерсена – там часто встречались такие вот нарисованные крыши, только дома стояли в пышном снегу. А жилище жрицы стоит на обширном сочно-зеленом островке, и крышу его осеняет большая финиковая пальма. 

Жрица не старая и не молодая, не страшная и не красивая, одета в дешевый яркий ситец и широкополую, просто гигантскую круглую соломенную шляпу. Артур никак не может понять, какая она, не может увидеть в ней характер. Ару чуток заикается, когда объясняет ей цель своего визита, но ведьма удивительно благожелательна. 

– Она говорит, что ты сможешь присутствовать на сантерии, но всему свое время – надо дождаться, пока лоа озера позовет к себе, – передает Ару.  
– А когда он позовет? – едва заметно хмурится Артур – черт знает, может, лоа зовет раз в год, а Артур, при всей любви к экзотике, не хотел бы застрять здесь, среди воды и комаров, среди чужого непонятного народа, на целый год.   
– Скоро, мамбо говорит – скоро, – торопливо шепчет Ару, очевидно не желая испытывать терпения жрицы. – Я пока свожу вас в Котону, там вы все увидите. 

Тут мамбо пристально смотрит на Артура своими грустными и карими, какими-то коровьими глазами и что-то трескуче проговаривает, пощелкивая длинными сухими пальцами. 

– Мамбо говорит, ты понравишься лоа Нугу, уже понравился, она чувствует. Нуду хорошо видит тебя, когда ты стоишь тут, в доме мамбо. Нуду просит мамбо, чтобы она подарила тебе гри-гри от него, Нуду хочет защищать тебя, хочет сохранить тебя. 

Ару незаметно кривится, когда излагает Артуру все это, и почему-то отводит глаза, но Артур списывает все на то, как неуютно здесь себя чувствует гид. Мамбо очень сильна, Ару – пуглив, как косуля, как загнанный кролик. 

Артур получает из темных рук, унизанных медными браслетами, маленький черный мешочек со слабым приятным запахом, в нем что-то перекатывается, какие-то камешки или что-то еще, но заглядывать туда ему запрещают. Он пожимает плечами, вежливо улыбается и покидает дом жрицы раздосадованным. Все идет не так, как запланировано, и это жутко раздражает.

Но впереди еще Котону, и Артур пока полон надежд.

***

В Котону они выезжают утром, пожевав в отеле каких-то терпких ягод и выпив кофе, которое здесь похоже на деготь и цветом, и вкусом. 

Едут на мотоцикле – Артур скоро замечает, что мотоцикл здесь не только основное средство передвижения, но и работает в качестве такси. Вдоль дороги торгуют контрабандным бензином в пластиковых канистрах и стеклянных десятилитровых бутылках, машинным маслом, хлебом в корзинах, в городе к торговцам прибавляются чистильщики ботинок; тут же, на улицах разливают чапал. Артур успел выяснить, что это такое: сок каких-то растений заквашивается в выдолбленной тыкве, долго бродит, поэтому жутко воняет, но по вкусу напоминает квас, и дагомейцы все время пьют его в жару. Торговцы зачерпывают его прямо из этих самых тыкв железными кружками и дают из них попить всем желающим. Артур отворачивается от этого зрелища, ему слегка тошно. Ему достаточно того, что Ару везет его на старом мотоцикле, что не слишком приятно – скорость огромная для этой развалюхи, она подпрыгивает на колдобинах, в глаза летит пыль, и очень, очень жарко. 

Хунган, к которому они едут, обитает в районе, где дома, кажется, просто лепятся друг на друга. Женщины здесь все без исключения носят корзины с едой и вязанки хвороста на голове, везде бегают маленькие дети, свистят, гомонят, а, увидев хорошо одетого европейца, таращат глаза и дергают друг друга за руки. 

Хунган живет во вполне приличной по меркам Котону, да и всего Бенина, просторной квартире – хотя мебель здесь очень старая и везде какие-то непонятные салфетки и скатерти ярких цветов, сухие травы, медные тазы. Ару вручает ему бутылку ирландского ликера, которую Артур привез с собой – хунган к этому напитку очень неравнодушен. Он лыбится, показывая щербатые зубы и в качестве ответной любезности достает испанский джин и даже относительно чистые стеклянные стаканы. Прогресс, думает Артур, делая вид, что пьет. «Очень дорогой считается напиток, это большая честь», – шепчет на ухо Ару, и Артур чуть не выплескивает джин себе на рубашку. 

«Он согласен, чтобы мы остались на сантерию, – шепчет Ару снова, и Артур вздыхает. Наконец-то. 

День уже клонится к вечеру, когда в квартиру хунгана начинает набиваться народ. Больше всего это похоже на подготовку к какой-то разнузданной тусовке, и Артур уточняет у Ару, действительно ли сантерия будет проходить здесь, прямо в квартире. «Да, да», – радостно кивает Ару. 

Хунган тем временем готовит себя для обряда, и когда он выходит к ожидающим его людям, Артур его просто не узнает: теперь это не пьянчужка со щербатой улыбкой, а где-то даже величественный, мощный старик в национальной разноцветной одежде, с браслетами на запястьях рук и щиколотках – из металла, кожи и просто шнурков.

Все рассаживаются в круг, молодая негритянка начинает обходить гостей с бутылками рома и мутного пальмового самогона и стаканами, и все тупо начинают пить. Откуда-то из угла разносится барабанная дробь, которая становится все более резкой, все более громкой, обретает жутковатый ритм, потом появляется шест, который каким-то непонятным образом втыкается в пол. Все поднимаются и начинают плавно подходить к шесту, что-то напевая, постепенно шаг переходит в подобие танца, и тут Артур внезапно понимает – а ведь вот оно, началось! Он уже пьян, ему не удалось избежать рома, как не удалось раньше все же избежать и джина, и сейчас реальность смазанная, она мягко обнимает его, и даже тамтамы не раздражают, а наоборот – от них немного хочется спать…

Как во сне, борясь с потяжелевшими веками, Артур видит густой дым, который исходит от черных свечей, видит, как хунган на пару с той же самой красивой негритянкой молодцевато двигается, разливая вокруг шеста воду тоненькой струйкой из кувшина, потом посыпает пол мукой и чертит на муке костлявой рукой с ветвистыми венами знаки лоа – веве. К тому времени все вокруг уже пляшут вовсю, кто как, одни – плавно покачивая бедрами и изящно вздымая руки над головой, другие – дергаясь в рваных экстатических движениях и закрыв глаза. И мужчины, и женщины разогреты и возбуждены, их щеки пылают так же, как пылают свечи, а потом Артур с легким ужасом и восхищением видит, как прямо посреди комнаты загорается настоящий костер – но он уже не в том состоянии, чтобы выяснять, насколько этот костер безопасен, ему не до того. Он не танцует, он лежит в углу в каком-то ветхом кресле, вроде бы поодаль от центра обряда, но он включен в него, все в нем начинает дрожать, и горячо в животе, и, о черт, он чувствует нарастающую эрекцию…

Барабанщики дубасят по своим тамтамам все яростнее, они тоже вошли в раж, плывет дым от свечей, комната наполнена запахом благовоний, от которых голова кружится и болит, и Артур вспоминает Имса, не может не вспоминать, все неутоленные фантазии, все забытые эмоции снова воскресают, да они никуда и не уходили. Ему кажется, Имс сейчас с ним, обнимает его, гладит, что он – в этой жаре, этих запахах, этом дыме и даже музыке барабанов, которое заставляет в такт вибрировать сердце. 

Артур слышит со всем сторон вопли, гомон нарастает, он, сделав усилие, открывает все же закрывшиеся сами по себе глаза и видит в узловатых руках колдуна петуха, который вполне еще жив и смотрит на все окружающее, как кажется Артуру, с ненавистью, хотя, конечно, какая ненависть у петуха? 

Артуру внезапно его страшно жалко, и он даже пытается отвернуться, но не успевает – хунган молниеносным движением выхватывает из-за пояса огромный мачете и с жизнерадостным криком сносит голову бедной птице. Голову старик торжествующе поднимает вверх, а обезглавленное тело петуха не падает на пол, как ожидает Артур, нет – оно бешено удирает от хунгана и несется прямо на Артура с космической скоростью, влетает в его колени и только потом падает, разбрызгав по пути, кажется, пинту крови и конечно, кровью обмазав и Артура – как ему кажется, от пояса до пяток. 

Хунган кричит в еще большем экстазе, и тут начинается совсем уж дьявольская свистопляска: танцы превращается в оргию, все обнимаются, лапают друг друга, сосутся, обливают алкоголем и обмазывают мукой из кувшинов, многие падают на пол и бьются, словно в эпилептическом припадке, а Ару пьяно бормочет что-то насчет особой склонности лоа, пока Артур бессмысленно пытается растереть по брюкам петушиную кровь. Его мутит, ему жарко, черные глаза хунгана наблюдают за ним, но это не самое страшное – Артуру совершенно точно кажется, что за ним наблюдает кто-то еще. Кто-то далекий, сильный, ужасный, необъяснимый. Ему кажется, что теперь он помечен раз и навсегда. 

Ему удается вырваться на воздух, в абсолютный мрак, если не считать россыпи мелких и ярких звезд на далеком небе, и он закуривает, едва удерживая в трясущихся руках зажигалку.  
Ничего, успокаивает себя Артур, не в силах унять дрожь, когда-нибудь он вспомнит обо всем этом с улыбкой, там, в Париже, где в вазе будут лежать красивые раковины, а на стене – висеть маска вудуистского шамана. Потом он будет только рад, что поучаствовал вот в таком вот приключении, что пережил острые эмоции. Ведь жизнь коротка, как там говорил Имс, нечего трепать нервы, нечего бояться, надо жить здесь и сейчас.

Но именно здесь и сейчас происходит нечто ужасное, и Артур не может объяснить собственный ужас.

Может быть, это опять его голова, может быть, его бедный мозг снова вышел из строя, а может, это все алкоголь, наркотические благовония, тамтамы, гипнотические способности колдуна и острая, острейшая, режущая тоска от разлуки с человеком, который впервые смог его сделать своим. 

«Имс, – бессильно думает Артур и прячет в ладонях лицо, неведомо от кого в этой кромешной темноте, рискуя поджечь волосы о сигарету, – Имс». 

Но Имса он никогда больше не увидит, он знает, никогда. 

Он так убежден в этом, что через неделю, бесцельно сидя в ресторанчике и делая заметки в огромном блокноте, все еще в ожидании зова лоа озера и уже немного отойдя от шока, связанного с кровью петуха, он минут десять пялится на загорелого мужчину в голубой рубашке, весело переговаривающегося о чем-то с обычно угрюмым барменом. У мужчины широкие плечи, татуировки на руках, много амулетов поверх рубашки и в виде браслетов на запястьях, красивые пальцы. Он стоит к Артуру спиной, слегка набычившись, но даже когда оборачивается, Артур некоторое время продолжает его разглядывать бездумно, погруженный в сонное равнодушие. 

И вдруг в животе рождается кусок льда, который постепенно затапливает все тело, катит тошнотворный холод к ногам и сердцу, и Артуру кажется, его сейчас хватит паралич, он уже не может пошевелиться.

Имс поворачивается и смотрит прямо на Артура, снова без улыбки и даже с каким-то злым огоньком в глазах. 

Артуру нестерпимо хочется бежать прочь, перескакивая через столы и стулья, как в фильмах, но он только закрывает глаза. 

Зря, зря он не верил. 

Лоа были благосклонны к нему.


	7. Chapter 7

Артур улетел в Бенин, а Имс летит в Лондон. 

По идее, Имсу нечего делать в Лондоне, зато куча дел в Париже и Амстердаме, но он проводит половину суток в самолете, с пересадкой во Франкфурте, и, чертыхаясь про себя, стоит в толпе пассажиров и ждет свою сумку. Черная багажная лента ползет еле-еле, люди бросаются к своим чемоданам как будто утерянным и заново обретенным блудным детям. 

Имсу мучительно хочется курить, но забиваться в прозрачный аквариум курительной комнаты аэропорта – спасибо, увольте. Это слишком похоже на газовую камеру, и не потому что внутри чересчур много дыма. От длительного перелета у Имса сводит мышцы шеи, у него ноет висок, противно и невыносимо. Родину Имс не любит чуть меньше галантного Парижа, но это вовсе не означает, что визиты на родные берега приносят ему хоть чуть-чуть удовольствия. 

Из Хитроу до Ватерлоо он едет на экспрессе, попеременно разглядывая попутчиц и попутчиков и смазанные скоростью пейзажи за окном. Ни снаружи, ни внутри нет ничего, достойного внимания, и Имс прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе на полчаса нырнуть обратно. За веками жаркая африканская ночь, и запахи табака и пота, и в ладонях немедленно рождается ощущение чужого тела. 

Пальцы Имса непроизвольно скрючиваются, чтобы удержать, но удерживать нечего, и когда в кожу впиваются ногти, Имс приходит в себя и расслабляется. Механический голос под потолком объявляет о прибытии к месту назначения через пятнадцать минут, белый фосфоресцентный свет режет глаза. Покурить так и не удалось. Рука мнет в кармане и так уже сильно пострадавшую пачку сигарет, и Имс то и дело подносит руку к носу: хоть понюхать.

Он с удовольствием сейчас понюхал бы Артура, но Артур за тридевять земель, ближе к экватору, чем к Имсу, и вряд ли рассчитывает увидеть Имса хотя бы еще раз в своей жизни. При мысли об Артуре настроение Имса немного улучшается, и он покорно терпит всю эту дурь с запретом на курение, сутолоку вокзала Ватерлоо, и, наконец, выбирается из внутренностей Лондона на свежий воздух.

Между прочим, в Лондоне тоже лето. Это лето пахнет высокооктановым бензином, близким дождем, потными туристами и чаем Эрл Грей. Имс садится в такси, и едет в отель, но где-то на половине пути меняет решение и просит отвезти его к ближайшему пункту проката автомобилей. Шофер невозмутимо перестраивается и сворачивает в переулок, и все это молча, не произнеся ни единого слова. В Момбасе Имс уже бы наслушался комментариев и пережил бы пару эмоциональных всплесков. Нет, все-таки иногда он любит Англию. 

Через полчаса у Имса скромный темно-зеленый ягуар. Имсу видится в этом что-то символичное, размышления плывут в этом направлении вяло и умиротворенно, так что опоминается Имс уже далеко за пределами Большого Лондона на шоссе А64. Он не спал уже больше суток, в глазах песок, и ломит уже не только висок, но и поясницу, и, слава богу, Имса отпускает. Теперь он думает о том, что надо продержаться до Йорка, раз уж его за каким-то хером понесло в этакую даль, куда он вовсе не собирался, и не промахнуться мимо поворота на 63, и что дебилов на дорогах не стало меньше, а наоборот, и что к маленькой домашней гостинице на пять номеров на границе Найтингейл Вуд он доберется, даст бог, только к поздней ночи.

Чем дальше на север, тем меньше машин, навигатор советует Имсу удивительный бред. Это здорово. Навигатор вообще – отличное изобретение. Имс обзывает его разными словами на разных языках, а навигатору похуй, он все так же советует Имсу дурацкие маршруты и покладисто передумывает, когда Имс сворачивает не туда, куда надо. В машине царит удивительное единодушие, Имс выключает кондиционер и опускает оба боковых окна. Ветер творит в салоне всякие непотребства с имсовыми волосами, и Имс вдруг, очень внезапно, чувствует себя таким невозможно юным, тонким и звонким, каким он, кажется, никогда не был на самом деле. 

Он сворачивает с трассы и едет по мелким, почти проселочным дорожкам, выученным наизусть с детства, и кажется, что ничто, ничто не изменилось с тех пор – все те же то каменные, то плетеные изгороди, и разбегающиеся налево и направо дубовые и буковые аллеи, ведущие к фермам, и мягких очертаний холмы, похожие на зеленое сатиновое одеяло.

Имсу нечего было делать в Лондоне, а вот то, что ему зачем-то было нужно в Йоркшир, он понимает только сейчас. Но до гостиницы остается всего один поворот, и перед внутренним взором маячит толстый и короткий стакан с двойной порцией виски, а где-то там, в ближайшей перспективе – подушка и мягкая кровать. И спать.

И еще Имс практически слепо доверяет своей интуиции, развитой чуть ли не до состояния предвидения. И раз интуиция притащила его в Йоркшир, значит, так тому и быть, что бы он ни думал по этому поводу.

Думать он будет потом. Завтра.

***

Старая дубовая дверь из чуть неровных досок, прокопченных временем, и пасторальная вьющаяся роза карабкается по незаметной леске справа от входа. Над дверью раскачивается янтарно-оранжевый фонарь, и все вокруг точно как в сериалах BBC про маленькие английские деревни. 

Имс входит в полутемный холл, прямо по курсу стол администратора с едва светящейся лампой, а слева, словно запыленные самоцветы, поблескивают бутылки в крошечном баре. На столе перед Имсом круглый медный звонок, и Имс щелкает по блестящей пуговке сверху. Переливы звонка быстро затихают, прячась в бутылках и тяжелых складках бархатных штор. Если в гостинице и есть постояльцы, то, скорее всего, они давно спят и видят десятый сон. Тут самая настоящая прилично-правильная английская провинция, с кружевными салфеточками на креслах, вышитыми подушками, традиционным алкоголизмом и бесконечными сплетнями, перед которыми пасует даже самая грязная пиар-компания.

Слышны размеренные шаги, и в нише позади стола открывается неприметная дверь. 

– Добрый вечер, боюсь, что мы уже закрыты… – слова выходят округлые и важные, и Имс невольно улыбается, а ностальгия вдруг собирается сладким и горьким комком в горле.  
– Меня в пути застала тьма, холодный ветер, мокрый снег… Упс, со снегом, кажется, проблемы, но неужели вы, Уиллис, не предложите мне ночлега?

Пауза тянется и тянется, под завязку наливаясь тишиной. Уиллис делает шаг вперед, навстречу Имсу, а Имс шагает навстречу ему, и они останавливаются в паре футов друг от друга. Имс думает, что Уиллис постарел, но величия ему от этого только прибавилось – настоящие английские дворецкие старой школы как готические соборы: возраст им к лицу. Брови Уиллиса поднимаются на одну десятую дюйма, по меркам остального человечества это приблизительно соответствует изумленному воплю и пляскам радости. Комок в горле у Имса становится еще больше и мешает дышать, выдавливая слезы.

– Ваша свет… – начинает Уиллис, но Имс быстро его перебивает:  
– Не стоит, Уиллис. Титул давно мне не принадлежит, вы же знаете. 

Неодобрительное молчание яснее всяких слов дает Имсу понять, что думает на этот счет Уиллис. Так странно – Имс не вспоминал о нем годами, а теперь вся эта сцена, такая британская, прямо как по замыслу какого-нибудь телевизионного продюсера, вызывает в нем прилив умиления. Все эти увесистые портьеры, утопающие в густых тенях, запах полироли, ночная влажная не совсем тишина за окном со вздохами ветра… все это так не по-африкански, так далеко от реальности, так прочно забыто, что похоже на давний детский сон после сказки на ночь.

Через полчаса Имс уже лежит на кровати, прямо поверх одеяла, задрав ноги на спинку кресла. Сквозь открытое окно на него таращится почти полная бледно-золотая луна, а Имс таращится на луну в ответ, придерживая пальцами установленный на животе бокал с виски. Луна похожа на саксонскую красотку из приличной семьи с хорошей родословной, и совсем на те луны, которые скрашивают Имсу его африканские ночи: блеклая, анемичная, как будто из нее высосали все соки. Африканские ночи предсказуемо наводят Имса на мысли об Артуре. Как он там? Имс прикидывает время – сейчас у Артура разгар вечера. Интересно, он уже успел поприсутствовать на каком-нибудь ритуале вуду? Только бы ни во что не вляпался, думает Имс, с Артура станется. Какая нахуй практическая этнография, будь он даже сто тысяч раз гений от науки? Артур создает впечатление человека, который притягивает к себе неприятности: в первую очередь потому, что слишком высокомерно воротит от них нос. Доказательств искать не надо, Имс сам такое доказательство. 

Он залпом допивает виски, лежа, ленясь встать и раздеться как следует, стягивает с себя одновременно белье и брюки, а потом носки, извиваясь и сдавленно чертыхаясь. Луна с усмешкой следит за процессом. Голый Имс на кровати, матерящийся в подушку – это на самом деле забавно. Он заползает под одеяло, вздыхает с облегчением, и закрывает глаза.

Луна ни при чем, ни при чем и Артур. Имс знает, зачем он здесь, и знает, куда пойдет следующим утром.

Но зачем ему надо идти на кладбище – этого он не знает.

***

И вот Имсу снится сон. Только Имс пока не знает, что это сон – просто он где-то в маслянистой черной тьме, то ли летит, то ли плывет, и нет ей ни конца ни края. Он это откуда-то знает, это знание естественное и умиротворяющее, существовавшее в нем всегда. Тьма ласкает его как любимого детеныша, гуще свивается вокруг лодыжек, пробирается между лопаток и гладит его по спине, по груди, по рукам, перебирает волосы на голове. Если есть квинтэссенция блаженству, то вот она, понимает Имс. Ему так хорошо, как никогда не было раньше, по крайней мере, он не может вспомнить, да оно и не нужно - вспоминать. Зачем? 

Тьма становится шелком, тьма становится бархатом, тьма становится обожанием, и на этих волнах Имса несет куда-то дальше и дальше, кажется, к какой-то цели. В своем блаженном умиротворении Имсу плевать на всякие цели. Правда, он еще как-то вяло удивляется собственному равнодушию, все-таки неуемное любопытство - это второе имя Имса, но и это удивление такое блеклое и невесомое, мгновенно тает, так, что не ухватится. И не надо хвататься, лучше плыть и плыть, и плыть, потому что дальше будет только лучше, ведь теперь у него все только начинается, осталось совсем чуть-чуть, и...

... и тут Имс ясно видит перед собой эти длинные алые когти, с завораживающим блеском, с гипнотизирующим изгибом, более темные на концах. Тьма надежно скрывает то, что дальше, разглядеть невозможно, но по идее любые когти суть продолжение неких лап, не так ли? 

Рук, понимает Имс. Нет там никаких лап, там руки. В которых хочется оказаться до того сильно, что перехватывает дыхание, и Имс в ужасе, задыхаясь, начинает барахтаться в абсолютной пустоте.

И просыпается.

***

На кладбище Имс идет без всякого настроения. С другой стороны, какое такое особенно настроение должно быть для посещения кладбищ, тоже неясно. После отвратительного пробуждения ни свет ни заря не то что на кладбище не хочется идти, жить вообще не хочется. Покрывало обмоталось вокруг ног, а на лицо свалилась подушка в идиотской кружевной наволочке - вот вам и привет с родины. Не хера было сюда ехать, и, если честно, сегодня Имс вообще уже не понимает, какого гребаного черта его накануне понесло прочь из Лондона, где ждут дела и когда так мало времени.

Кладбище у старой церкви точно такое же как и всегда. Вот уж что никогда не меняется, так это кладбища в деревнях. Имс раздраженно отмахивается от бабочки-капустницы, которая с какого-то перепугу вздумала сделать передышку в своем бестолковом полете у него в волосах. Вокруг Имса надгробия разной степени потертости, жужжание насекомых, щебетание птиц в роще по соседству, короче все, что составляет утреннюю деревенскую тишину. 

Имс прямо видит себя со стороны: блудный сын решил отдать дань уважения предкам, почтительно явившись на родные могилы. 

Могилы на самом деле как могилы – ухоженные, на парадных надгробиях приличествующие статусу цветы. И почему-то не вызывают в душе Имса ровным счетом никаких чувств. Он смотрит на солидные гранитные плиты, и это просто солидные гранитные плиты, заросшие густой, аккуратно подстриженной травой. Даже кладбище здесь какое-то декоративное, выхолощенное и пресное, как и все в этой Англии, которую Имс терпеть не может, практически ненавидит, и еще больше ненавидит себя, что все-таки вот так, хотя бы раз за многие годы, его все же тянет сюда, как канатом, и ненавидит свою неспособность справиться с этой тягой, а еще неспособность понять, откуда она берется. Он пытался, но бесполезно. И непонятно. Имс замечает, что сжал кулаки так, что ногти врезались в ладонь, только тогда, когда сзади раздается чужой голос.

Ну вот, пожалуйста! Только этого и не хватало. Имсу отчаянно хочется засунуть руки в карманы и притвориться глухим, но он свалял дурака, сделал глупость и теперь придется поплатиться.

– Вы что-то сказали? – говорит Имс, поправляя браслет на запястье. На солнце жарко, кожа влажная, и ремешки браслета слишком плотно притираются, добавляя раздражения.  
Он поворачивается к незваному собеседнику, и все, что поначалу он видит – это невозможные огромные глаза, прозрачной небесной синевы и такой небесной невинности, что это уже граничит...

Ну а дальше уже, пару вздохов-выходов спустя, Имсу видны и загнутые, с рыжиной, ресницы, и медные волосы, и богатая россыпь веснушек, как будто кто-то обсыпал лицо карри.  
Ну и белый воротничок. Собственно, ничего удивительного, говорит себе Имс.

– Простите, я помешал вашему уединению, это было невежливо и необдуманно с моей стороны, – произносит ангельское создание вполне подходящим ангельским голосом, ну, по крайней мере, именно так, по мнению Имса, должны были бы разговаривать ангелы. – Но всегда так радостно видеть, что дети не забывают о родителях...  
– Мне очень жаль, но, кажется, вы меня с кем-то перепутали, – прерывает викария Имс, улыбаясь своей самой лучшей недоуменной улыбкой и подпуская в речь американского акцента. – Я здесь случайно, простой турист.

Викарий улыбается Имсу аналогично широко, растягивая губы. Зубы у викария белые и острые, и блестят, так что Имс снова слегка зависает.

– Ну что вы... – с легким, воздушным таким упреком, говорит этот ангелоподобный служитель церкви. – Это же чувствуется! Хозяина всегда узнаешь. Даже издалека. Ваша Светлость. А я Роберт.

Собственное имя (или фамилия?) получается у викария как-то неуверенно, зато он продолжает рассматривать Имса этим своим лучистым взором, причем у Имса складывается полное ощущение, что эти голубые глаза просвечивают его насквозь почище рентгеновских лучей и лазера вместе взятых.

– Знаете, мне пора, – сообщает Имс, огибая священника по дуге. 

Тот смотрит Имсу вслед, и Имс ощущает этот взгляд между лопаток еще долго-долго, даже после того, как, добравшись до отеля, бросает сумку в багажник,и садится за руль, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на настойчивые уговоры Уиллиса остаться на ланч «приличным образом».

Он уже потерял довольно времени на наивную чушь, дурно выспался, замерз ночью и вспотел утром, вон, браслеты давят до сих пор, и у него куча дел в Лондоне, а потом в Париже и в Амстердаме: надо же в конце концом заняться безумной идеей Кобба. Разве не за этим Имс вообще наведался в Европу? Дорогой чумовой друг может в одиночку натворить таких дел, что мало никому не покажется, нужен глаз да глаз, если Имс не хочет проблем на собственную жопу.

– Нет-нет, Уиллис, – говорит Имс, опуская стекло в двери на половину высоты, – никаких ланчей, чая, печенья и сандвичей с огурцом. Времени у меня нет, желания оставаться тоже. И, думаю, не стоит напоминать, что в большом доме никому не нужно знать, что я был здесь.

Уиллис поджимает губы. Ну понятно, он и так бы никому ничего не сказал, вытянуть информацию из Уиллиса не проще, чем из надгробного памятника. Даже когтями не получится.  
Имс мысленно сплевывает – вот же напасть, что ж это сегодня одни только когти и кладбища на уме? Нет, пора, пора домой!

– Если только, конечно, этот ваш блаженный викарий не проболтается, – бурчит Имс, закрывает окно и стартует с места с проворотом.

Поэтому он, само собой разумеется, не слышит, как Уллис удивленно говорит вслед поднявшейся пыли:

– Викарий? Но викарий Клиффорд уже года два как ушел на покой и переехал...

Но нет, нет, нет, этого Имс не узнает еще долго-долго.


	8. Chapter 8

Артур счастлив.

Болезненно как-то счастлив, впервые за много-много лет, и это счастье сочится из него, как кровь из разверстой раны.

Имс нашел его, Имс сам пришел к нему, сам. Для Артура это почти немыслимо, ему трудно в это поверить, но он верит – потому что: ну это же Имс, он всегда поступает не так, как все.  
Имс его трахает, как всегда, зажав рот и нисколько не жалея, и Артур полузадушенно орет на всю деревню, и, наверное, распугал всех озерных лоа, если они еще остались в глубине этой мутной лужи, и самый главный лоа теперь к нему никогда и ни за что не снизойдет. Артуру кажется, они так трахаются, что с пальмы, прильнувшей к отельному балкончику, дождем сыплются финики. 

Имс в этот раз совсем не разговорчив, он большей частью молчит или отвечает односложно, видимо, у него здесь какая-то темная работенка, и он не сильно хочется раскрываться перед Артуром. Как будто тот сам не может догадаться: какая-нибудь контрабанда, что же еще. 

Артур только спрашивает:

– Как же ты выбрал себе дело именно здесь?

Он хочет спросить это язвительно, но получается чуть ли не благоговейно. Но Артур уже перестал обращать внимание на такие вещи. Ему надоело себя презирать – по крайней мере, в постели с Имсом этого точно делать не стоит, глупо, да и время будет потеряно. Сейчас минуты и часы можно использовать совсем иначе, чем раньше. 

Когда Артур просыпается, Имса рядом нет, и постель пуста так, как будто в ней никого и не было вчера, даже пятен, обычных для бурного секса, не наблюдается – Имс был вчера как-то непривычно аккуратен, очевидно. Не очень на него похоже – обычно в удовольствии он не ограничивает себя ничем, уж точно не потребностью в опрятности.

Но Артуру все равно – он потягивается, смотрит в белое, уже раскаленное небо, и чувствует бешеный прилив сил, будто его накачали какой-то космической энергией. В зеркало на него смотрят совершенно пьяные, сонные от счастья глаза, и Артур непроизвольно улыбается. 

Его ждет сотня дел, в первую очередь очередной визит к уже знакомой ему ведьме в широкополой шляпе. Ару куда-то исчез с того момента, когда на Артура налетел безголовый петух и измазал его в своей крови – фу, Артур даже сейчас содрогается от воспоминания. Но Артур не сильно сожалеет о пропаже гида – местные жители склонны к алкоголизму, да и Ару уж слишком трясся, слишком параноил, словно не опытным проводником к вудуистским магам выступал, а невинным прохожим, впервые узревшим подобные вещи. Или ты в теме, или нет, а если боишься, держись подальше, не так ли? Впрочем, Артур понимал, что таких, как Ару, к вождению туристов по колдунам толкает обычное безденежье. От Артура он уже получил внушительную сумму и сейчас, вероятно, где-то ее пропивает. Ну а может, закупается продуктами на семью, в которой семнадцать ртов, кто его знает. 

Так или иначе, Артур бодро шагает к лодочнику, и они медленно плывут к дому под пальмой; все вокруг сонное от жары и, кажется, еле слышно жужжит, как большая жирная муха, напившаяся крови. 

Артур хмурится и отгонят тошнотворные ассоциации. Он верит, что в этот раз ему повезет во всем – может быть, наконец-то пришел его главный час. Артур верит, что человек должен служить высшим смыслам. Как там говорил Ирвинг Стоун? «Чтобы идти в этом мире верным путем, надо жертвовать собой до конца. Назначение человека состоит не в том только, чтобы быть счастливым, он приходит в мир не затем только, чтобы быть честным, – он должен открыть для человечества что-то великое, утвердить благородство и преодолеть пошлость, среди которой влачит свою жизнь большинство людей». 

Может быть, именно здесь, в этом времени и месте, сойдутся в точку все линии, и Артур поймет, ради чего, собственно, судьба его так усердно точила – до определенной формы, до определенной жесткости. Как море точит камень – до тех пор, пока он не станет ровно таким, каким подходит стихии.

Артур так увлечен своими мыслями, что даже не замечает, что уже стоит перед мамбо – у той в руках садовая лопатка, а руки в садовых же перчатках, как у какой-нибудь добропорядочной пожилой английской дамы. Только растение, которое она обкапывает, вовсе не чайная нежная роза и не романтичная душистая лилия, нет, это какая-то жуткая хреновина, похожая на пурпурного жирного и хищного питона, зарытого частичного в землю, только питон еще опушен по всей длине синей щетиной. Артур сразу же размыто вспоминает рассказ Уэллса о плотоядных орхидеях, и его опять корчит. От штуковины, между прочим, несет гнилым мясом – ну ладно, не то чтобы прямо несет, но ощутимо попахивает.

Тут только Артур спохватывается, что не знает ни слова по-дагомейски. Но мамбо выпрямляется, насмешливо щурится и приветствует его на совершенно понятном английском.

– Духи озера благосклонны к тебе, мистер, доброго тебе дня.   
– Доброго дня, – улыбается в ответ Артур и недоумевает, зачем он вообще платил деньги Ару. – Я пришел узнать, могу ли я рассчитывать на ритуал вызова лоа Нугу, если мой вопрос не оскорбит тебя, мамбо.

Мамбо внимательно смотрит на него из-под полей все той же соломенной шляпы, а потом медленно, аккуратно кладет лопатку на плетеный стул.

– Мистеру помощь мамбо не нужна совсем, – как бы чуть удивленно и чуть недовольно говорит ведьма. – Нугу сам приходил к тебе, мамбо видит. У мистера прямая связь с Нугу, да не разгневаем мы его своими желаниями. Мистер приглянулся Нугу, это сразу видно. 

А потом ведьма почему-то тычет Артуру чуть повыше локтя, на левое предплечье. Артур в легкой рубашке с коротким рукавом, и, насколько он видит, на предплечье ничего особенного нет – кожа как кожа, уже загорела. Артур загорает моментально, он смуглый от природы, но загар проблем ему никогда никаких не приносит, в отличие от людей с бледной кожей.

Мамбо криво улыбается и скрывается в доме, а Артуру ничего не остается, как убираться восвояси. Лодочник, пока ждал его, успел выкурить какую-то чудовищную сигарету, и теперь вся одежда Артура пропитывается запахом адской самодельной махорки из каких-то местных листьев, жутко вонючих.

В номере он сдирает с себя рубашку, залезает под хиленький душ и пытается освежиться под тоненькой струйкой теплой вонючей же воды. Плечо и руку вдруг нещадно щиплет, и Артур идет к зеркалу. 

На коже виднеются следы длинных когтей – глубокие, кровавые, хотя и уже затянувшиеся ссадины.

Артур не может вспомнить, чтобы на него нападала кошка. А судя по следам, это должен был быть ягуар, по меньшей мере.

С другой стороны, он видел, какие длинные и острые накрашенные ногти были у женщин на той сантерии и как распутно все эти молодые и жадные бабы себя вели. Он допускает, что может не помнить все, что там произошло, вряд ли, конечно, дошло до секса под всеми этими душными испарениями и алкоголем, но полапать и поцарапать его вполне могли.

Он трогает пальцами ссадины, мимолетом жалеет, что не заметил вовремя и не обработал антисептиком, но сейчас это делать уже поздновато. Потом пожимает плечами и натягивает свежую рубашку. Смерть, если она остановила на тебе свои пустые глаза, уже не отведешь. А страх – это лишняя трата сил, так ведь, кажется, говорил Имс?

***

Когда он появляется в городе вечером, ему кажется, что прохожие реагируют на него несколько странно. Не все – лишь некоторые, но.

Вот старик в нелепом синем головном уборе, не поддающемся никакой классификации, сначала смотрит пристально-остро, но потом вдруг – раз, раз – моргает, моргает и старательно отводит взгляд. Пожилая женщина с корзиной папайи под мышкой только лишь сталкивается с ним глазами и тут же начинает торопиться, суетиться, закрывать лицо платком. А на лице еще одного мужчины, аккуратного, седобородого и неуловимо похожего на Моргана Фримана, Артур совсем отчетливо ловит секундно мелькающую эмоцию – страх. Быстрая и темная тень, а потом загорелое лицо снова неподвижно, как у негритянского фараона. 

Котону больше не кажется Артуру пугающим, наоборот – он находит в хитросплетениях, нагромождениях его улиц и улочек нечто созвучное своей душе. Мир родился из хаоса, думает он, и только потом возникли формы, а чуть позже появились жизнь и смерть. В этом городе, кажется, можно наблюдать все три этапа одновременно. Кажется смешным, что еще несколько дней назад Артур до потери пульса боялся каждого шороха в этих подворотнях. 

Он не знает, что с ним произошло.

Наверное, просто привык, он же, в конце концов, этнограф, не так ли?

Правда, «Артур, отважный этнограф» звучит почти так же комично, как «Артур, отважный библиотекарь». Да и при чем тут отвага? Артур ведь не собирается бороться ни с какими силами тьмы. Да и, если честно, за каким хреном он этим силам сдался? Нет в нем ничего такого, чтобы его избрали орудием или жертвой, посланником или проводником. 

Именно поэтому, думает Артур, он может быть совершенно спокоен. Он ведь слишком умен, чтобы всерьез лезть в какие-то ритуалы. Да и ритуалы эти – всего лишь ритуалы, повторяющийся набор действий, вводящий некоторых легко внушаемых людей в транс. Все религии используют приемы гипноза и НЛП в той или иной степени, а остальное довершает вера. 

Но Артур как раз не верит. Он не верит, что с помощью нарисованной на земле пентаграммы можно вызвать абсолютное зло, и уж тем более не верит, что с помощью чьих-то волос и неопрятной куклы из воска или дерева можно наслать смерть. Беда всегда приходит случайно, и никакой избранности здесь нет. Просто цепочка нелепых случайностей. Может быть, в этом даже есть какая-то несправедливость, выбор было бы легче объяснить, пережить, принять. Но случайности… Разве не обидно будет, если прямо сейчас на голову Артура из какого-нибудь окна на втором этаже ссорящиеся супруги в порыве ревности выбросят чугунный чайник или утюг? А здесь это реально. Просто случай, один из тысячи подобных. 

Занятый этими мыслями, он пересекает двор, полный всякого подозрительного и негигиеничного хлама, стучится в уже знакомую странную квартиру – на это раз у него припасена для старого алкоголика, собирающего дома разнузданные оргии под видом магических мистерий, бутылка чистейшего виски. Старик приветливо растягивает щербатый рот, к вискарю тянется нетерпеливо, но при этом как бы сторонится Артура и смотрит на него, как птица, как-то боком. 

– Что-то не так? – вежливо спрашивает Артур. Он решил проверить, насколько здесь обойдется без Ару, может, хитрый хунган так же хорошо знает английский, как и мамбо, ведь городской житель, в отличие от нее. – Вы помните меня? Я Артур, приходил вместе с Ару, помните? 

Артур надеется, что в старике проснется знание английского, и он сможет записать пару интересных комментариев по поводу состоявшейся сантерии. Он сам плохо помнит, чем она закончилась. 

Но старик вдруг закатывает глаза и хватается за голову, испускает чудовищные стоны, изображая мигрень, и машет руками так, что драный халат на нем раскрывается и являет взору Артура неаппетитные анатомические подробности, о каких он бы предпочел никогда не знать.

– Сильная хворь, – хрипло и ломано шепчет хунган, вращая глазами. – Сильная зараза, белый мистер может заразиться, белому мистеру надо уйти.   
– Может, тогда посоветуете, куда мне съездить, где еще я могу увидеть настоящее вуду? – наивно интересуется Артур.

Тут старик на секунду забывает про свою мигрень и щерится зубастой зловонной пастью, а потом шипит хищно, как змея, словно бы яд выплевывает.

– Акодессэва.

***

Имс снова куда-то пропал, Артур ждал его два дня, но тот так и появился. А дни и ночи без Имса теперь кажутся пустыми, бессмысленными, словно Артур в это время не существует, словно спит и видит пресные сны.

Поэтому он покупает билет на самолет из Котону до Ломы. Можно было бы добраться и на джипе, города разделяет всего-то 145 миль, но Артур не желает снова связываться с местными и очень хочет побыть один. Впрочем, без Имса он везде и всегда один, неважно, сколько с ним рядом толчется народа. А время перелета совсем смешное – меньше часа. 

Конечно, он слышал об Акодессэва, не раз читал, рассматривал фотографии. Но одно дело читать, а другое – увидеть самому. Сама столица Того оказывается неожиданно нарядной, по большей части состоящей из белых, каких-то очень легких домов, на одной из площадей Артур видит красный кафедральный собор в готическом стиле. Здесь повсюду рынки, на улицах все что-то продают прямо из корзин и ящиков. Много новостроек, которые выглядят современнее, чем некоторые в Европе, – словно бы здесь разместились поселения инопланетян. Но Артура все это не интересует – он ловит на пыльной дороге такси, захудалую машину вроде бы русского (советского?) производства баклажанного цвета, водитель долго испуганно отнекивается, когда узнает, куда надо ехать, но шелест купюр его убеждает, как всегда. 

С виду Акодессэва напоминает обычный рынок – те же кучи и развалы, те же зазывные причитания торговцев, на грубых деревянных столах разложен всяческий хлам, и только при близком рассмотрении этого хлама можно прийти в ужас. Кучи эти – многочисленные головы, хвосты, кожа и конечности разных животных. Головы и лапы собак и обезьян, черепа хищных рыб и крокодилов… местные жители рассматривают колдовский маркет как аптеку, споро разбирают порошки из тертых костей и целебных трав, которые призваны помочь даже от смертельных болезней, а от иных в Африке даже и не начинают лечиться. 

Здесь же понавешаны и разложены десятки талисманов и статуй-сувениров, а кое-где, на низких полках, можно увидеть еще свежие вырезанные органы животных, и Артура перекашивает. Людей он жалеет меньше, чем собак или диких кошек, он предпочел бы, чтобы там, в этом темном углу, трепыхались человеческие сердца. 

Здесь надо быть настороже, на рынок стекаются самые разнообразные темные личности из местного населения, да и не только, – легко можно как лишиться кошелька, так и попасть под ауру чужого заклятия. Хотя в основном пока все выглядит безобидно. Артуру по очереди с детской непосредственностью предлагают высушенные черепа обезьяны и пумы, сушеный половой орган буйвола, клыки крокодила, толченый бычий хвост, зародышей летучей мыши, копыта газели. 

Но он идет дальше, пока не видит некое подобие замасленной пестрой палатки в дальнем конце рынка. Рядом с палаткой терпеливо переминается целая толпа, некоторые люди просто сидят и даже лежат в пыли на земле, бездумно уставившись в выжженное белесое небо. Это прием у колдуна, и, судя по длине очереди, колдун считается очень могущественным.   
Артур думает, что только сумасшедший захочет выстоять такую очередь, чтобы поверить в россказни хилера. Это ж чего так страстно надо желать? 

Он пожимает плечами и удаляется от очереди все дальше, намереваясь приобрести какую-нибудь причудливую статую домой, в Париж, не зря же он съездил сюда, нужно какое-то вещественное доказательство – прежде всего самому себе, для тех дней, когда путешествие в памяти размоется, как глиняная дорога тропическим ливнем, и превратится в нечто эфемерное, ненастоящее, происходившее с кем-то другим. Сон чужого человека.

Одна статуя ему по душе – зеленоватая от старости, страдальчески заломившая руки, которых явно больше, чем полагается, и он уже лезет за бумажником, как вдруг обнаруживает в недрах сумки нечто совершенно неожиданное.

Спина становится вдруг липкой и холодной.

Артур не верит глазам и тянется пощупать то, что с невинным бесстыдством факта занимает его сумку и тревожит память, душу, все нервное нутро. Это рубашка Имса, заляпанная кровью, но разве Имс не забрал ее в тот вечер, когда… Разве Артур не выбросил ее? И почему она в сумке – Артур совершенно точно помнит, что не брал ничего подобного, он вообще запасся только самым необходимым, путешествие-то на один день, и куда – в цивилизованную столицу, туда-обратно самолетом…

Пальцы судорожно сжимают ткань, впиваются в нее ногтями, будто Артур щупает не рубашку, а самого Имса, ведь здесь же его кровь, его частица, то, что делает Имса живым. 

Он вспоминает тот вечер, когда Имс коснулся ртом его рта… и Артура не стало. 

Он думает, что Имс, может быть, уже никогда не вернется – и с чего он стал так уверен в том, что если тот, по странному совпадению, прилетел в Котону, он прилетел именно к Артуру? И что теперь они будут вместе? Вообще, с чего ты взял, что все будет хорошо, неужели ты такой любимчик судьбы? Да что-то не похоже, раньше за тобой подарков фортуны замечено не было. Все случайно, Артур, все случайно, и ты вовсе не избранный – ни для кого. 

Сам толком не понимая, что делает, не желая понимать, не желая даже задумываться, Артур, все еще с ладонью в сумке, словно прикипевшей к окровавленной ткани, шагает обратно к дрянной розовой палатке, и – о чудо! – возле нее нет ни одного человека. Ни одного!

Артур думает, что опоздал, что сеанс окончен, что хунган уже ушел, но когда вступает под навес, видит его – сморщенного, как финик, совсем крошечного, похожего на паука, с бамбуковой палочкой, продетой через нос, и белым гримом на лице, катастрофически комического.

Хунган смотрит на него оценивающе и звонко щелкает языком.

– Заговор на смерть? – буднично интересуется он, как будто спрашивает, какой сорт сыра будет брать Артур и сколько вешать в граммах.   
– Что? – Артур вздрагивает, отшатывается и неловко вытирает пот со лба. – Нет, нет, что вы… Приворот. Любовный приворот, – едва выговаривает он нелепые слова, больше подходящие для какой-нибудь зареванной девицы. – Вот, – он вытаскивает мятую рубашку, всю в бурых пятнах крови, и тут хунган как-то сладко щурится.   
– Хорошо-о, – напевает он. – Это очень хорошо-о. Будет тебе кукла, белый. Самая замечательная и правильная кукла. 

***

Дорогу назад в деревню Артур помнит смутно, точно возвращался очень пьяный. Все сливается в памяти в один ком – гудение самолета, гул в ушах, такси в городе, потом лодочник, напевающий какую-то ужасно заунывную песню, которая мучила Артура своим бесконечным рефреном…

Едва успев ополоснуться под душем, он проваливается в тяжелое забытье, будто бы его накачали каким-то паленым самогоном, и, кажется, его организм рискует вовсе не проснуться, но все же делает усилие, и Артура выталкивает на поверхность багровой черноты, в которой он плавал всю ночь. Голова раскалывается, глаза опухли, ссадины на плече, кажется, воспалились, судя по ощущениям…

Классно съездил на колдовской рынок, нечего сказать. И даже ведь ничего с собой не привез – ни записей, ни фотографий, ни сувениров, все из головы вылетело. 

Впрочем, нет.

Привез.

Артур рывком садится на кровати, и в голову начинают лезть полузабытые образы, как будто бы это случилось не вчера, а сотню лет назад.

В сумке у него, на самом дне, завернутая в темный лоскут грубой холщовой ткани, лежит грубо вырезанная из черного дерева кукла, чьи нелепые черты напоминают Артуру кое-кого, хотя, конечно, это только игра воображения. На груди у куклы разведенной в вине кровью намалевано сердце, которое было пронзено длинной иглой, накаленной на огне. После этого Артур, кажется, потерял разум ненадолго и обрел его только здесь и сейчас, ранним утром, если судить по положению солнца. Едва начался рассвет.

Артуру иррационально кажется, что он совершил какое-то страшное преступление, причем по глупости. По какому-то злому навету, по наваждению, нашедшему на него внезапно и бесповоротно среди тысяч колдовских штучек, этих зловещих и хищных вещей. 

Когда он пытается подняться, в виски точно кто-то стреляет разом из двух пистолетов. Артур стонет, не в силах сдержаться.

Кто-то рядом хмыкает и насмешливо интересуется.

– А я погляжу, этнографы нынче отрываются без всякого стеснения? Ну и ученые, однако, пошли, что за разврат… Где твои духовные скрепы, Арти?

Артур распахивает глаза – насколько он вообще может это сделать сейчас. 

Имс возмутительно свеж, чисто выбрит, бодр, весел, и бледно-васильковая рубашка ему очень к лицу. Сидит и жует какие-то орешки. Цвет лица у него великолепный даже в сизом отблеске рассвета.

– Ты вернулся… – беспомощно скрежещет Артур сухим горлом и протирает воспаленные глаза.   
– О да, – кивает Имс. – Не сразу тебя разыскал, но вот я здесь. Оцени, я еще вчера развлекался в европейских казино, а сегодня уже – вот на этой грязной луже. И она мне категорически не нравится. Гнилое какое-то место. Может, и ты уже подгнил за эти три недели, что меня не было, а, Артур? Судя по твоему виду, очень даже. 

Что-то не дает Артуру покоя в этих словах, но он так счастлив, что отмахивается от некой назойливой, но никак не оформляющейся в слова мысли.

– Я рад, что ты вернулся, – говорит он и улыбается.

Имс улыбается в ответ и пересаживается на кровать, а потом крепко берет Артура за затылок и притягивает для поцелуя.

Корявая кукла в крошечном платьице из лоскута Имсовой рубашки, с кровавым сердцем и нелепыми волосами из конской шерсти тоже улыбается, словно ей разрезали рот от уха до уха, но никто этого не видит.

А кровь-то ведь была не Имсова, вдруг как-то очень четко понимает Артур, упиваясь вожделенными вкусом и запахом губ и кожи. Он вовсе не был ранен в тот вечер. 

Кровь была не убийцы, а убитого.

В голове у Артура совсем мутится.

Что же он тогда наделал?


	9. Chapter 9

Раннее-раннее утро, занавески на окне задернуты плотно, и все же между плотными коричневыми полотнами – розовая дрожащая полоса света. Оглушающая тишина, даже птицы еще не орут, наверное, солнце еще только продирается сквозь густой тропический лес, куда выходят окна спальни. Артур, сгорбившись, сидит на краю кровати спиной к Имсу, и этот свет дрожащими пятнами ложится ему на плечо. Как следы поцелуев, думает Имс. На контрасте все остальное кажется черным и как будто теряет контуры, растворяясь в окружающих сумерках. 

Между розовыми и черными тенями спина Артура – словно неловкий рисунок тушью, трогательно-угловатый, неловкий и пронзительный.

Артур сидит так уже час, не меньше. Иногда он начинает раскачиваться вперед-назад, совсем чуть-чуть, едва намечая движение. Имс тихо лежит под простыней и следит за собственным дыханием: легкий вдох и длинный медленный выдох, и пауза между ними на долю секунды. Артур не должен заметить, что Имс за ним подглядывает. Когда Артур знает, что Имс на него смотрит, он совсем другой. Тогда у него осанка балерины, непроницаемое лицо, и он весь – сплошь сборник язвительных комментариев, за исключением тех моментов, когда они трахаются.

Хотя это преуменьшение. Сильное преуменьшение.

Имс приехал десять дней назад и на следующий же день заставил Артура переехать из дурацкого отеля, где любой жилец на виду, как мартышка в клетке, на виллу в старом квартале, где остановился сам. Артуров отель при первом же взгляде вызывает у Имса головную боль и приступ тошноты – настолько паршивые подделки под старину до этого встречались Имсу только в Европе. Вилла тоже не образец чистоты стиля, но это хотя бы настоящий восемнадцатый век, и пусть особняк слегка заплесневел, зато он находится в глубине большого заброшенного участка, так густо заросшего буйной растительностью, что его почти не видно с улицы. С тыла на виллу наступают джунгли, и похоже, что владельцы не расчищали своих владений примерно с момента постройки.

Имс балдеет: вокруг нет никого, и единственный живой человек, кроме него самого, – это Артур. На третий день Имс ловит себя на мысли, что люди вообще сгинули с концами, и, кроме них, с Артуром больше никого нет. Вообще. 

Имс не углубляется в размышления, ему просто нравится, что они одни на целом свете. Даже не так – ему нравится, что рядом с Артуром нет никого, кроме него.

Если же углубляться в размышления, то придется признать, что Имс бы с большим удовольствием в принципе исключил контакты Артура с кем-либо еще. Не выпускал бы никуда, запер бы, оставил себе, чтобы Артур видел только его, говорил бы только с ним, думал бы только о нем. 

Артуру не нужен никто, кроме Имса. Просто Артур еще этого не понял, но Имс уверен – много времени ему не понадобится. Может быть, сейчас Артур еще не готов это признать, Имс чует прямо-таки кожей, как внутри Артура идет война, но результат все равно будет один, в этом нет ни малейших сомнений. 

И это, конечно, не любовь. Имсу смешно, когда он думает про любовь и всю чушь, которую принято накручивать вокруг этого понятия. Это – намного сильнее, важнее, значительнее, это то, без чего нельзя жить дальше. Это – взаимная необходимость, когда ни один не выживет без другого. Артур этого еще не понял, но Имс согласен потерпеть. Внутри него тикают невидимые часы, и он знает – ждать осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Большую часть этих десяти дней они проводят в постели. Это не считая ночей. Днем Имс едва-едва находит в себе силы выйти, и то только потому, что ясно, как белый день, – ни один посторонний человек не сунется на виллу, а на нем все же висят обязательства. Однако каждый раз, когда Имс находит в себе силы оторваться от Артура и выйти в город, он сначала ощущает прилив раздражения, и только потом его будто обдувает свежим ветром и в голове проясняется: и тогда Имс снова получает удовольствие от толпы на улицах, от пестрых зданий, от взглядов проходящих мимо женщин и от виски – он всегда заворачивает в какой-нибудь бар, прежде чем вернуться и снова утонуть в сладком омуте прогнившего французского особняка с покосившимися колоннами портика.

Секс все такой же умопомрачительный.

Все чаще Имсу кажется, что вместо него на вилле с Артуром живет кто-то другой.

***

Артур вдруг сгибается в три погибели и хватается за голову, как будто его скрутило острым спазмом. Имс все так же тихо лежит, не делая ни одного движения. Спрашивать, что случилось, бессмысленно. Артур все еще болеет своей внутренней войной, и иногда сражения прорываются наружу настоящей болью. Имс просто ждет, не спрашивая. Артур либо отговорится какой-то чепухой, либо превратит разговор в бред. Пару дней назад Имс сделал такую глупость, не утерпел – полез с вопросами и поцелуями. Нарвался на гневную и язвительную отповедь, чуть не схлопотал в глаз, и дальше около часа принимал участие в драме на тему «у нас ничего не выйдет, пора все это прекратить, пока не поздно».

У Имса от таких разговоров несварение желудка. Имс вообще не выносит драм ни в каком виде. Не то чтобы он не ожидал такого от Артура, Артур по сути человек-драма, но, блин, почему Артура накрыло, Имс решительно не понимает.

Не вопрос, Имс с радостью подыграл бы Артуру, если уж тому так хочется страстей, но на самом деле именно сейчас Имсу слегка недосуг. И любовная драма, и бриллиантовая афера одновременно – перебор. А, кроме того, можно все испортить, вкрадчиво намекает внутренний голос. Артуру придется потерпеть и справиться самому.

 

Мы подождем, внушает внутренний голос. И все будет хорошо.  
Правильно.

Где-то очень в глубине души Имс жалеет, что поддался собственным желаниям. Артур бы никуда не делся, убеждает себя Имс, когда выходит прогуляться. Делая знак бармену налить еще порцию виски, он говорит себе: надо было сначала разрулить это опасное дело, что они затеяли с Коббом, а потом уж полностью посвятить себя Артуру. Повести атаку по правилам, долго, с прорывами и тактическими отступлениями.

Вместо этого Имс принимает участие в пошлейших ссорах. 

Это немного бесит.

– Ma vie cesse quand tu pars,* – вдруг говорит Артур.

Говорит очень отчетливо, и французские слоги, звеня, как осколки хрустального фужера, рассыпаются по спальне.

Имс замирает, но Артур даже не поворачивается к нему, и до Имса доходит, что Артур разговаривает с самим собой. Голос такой хриплый, будто Артур кричал все ночь напролет.

– Je suis malade,** – продолжает Артур равнодушно, как будто беседует с кассиром в магазине, – parfaitement malade.**

Потом Артур то ли мычит, то ли стонет, звук тихий и сдавленный, точно Артур затыкает себе рот – Имсу все так же не видно ничего, кроме скрюченной, напряженной спины с натянутыми, как канаты, мышцами. Позвонки натягивают кожу так, что Имсу кажется: у Артура скоро прорежется гребень, как у какого-нибудь чудовища.

Имс плотно закрывает глаза. Кажется, не помешает поспать еще какое-то время, пока Артур не успокоится сам по себе. Может, это малодушно, но Имс сейчас не готов, просто не в силах ничего сделать. Имсу всегда казалось, что в таких ситуациях отлично срабатывают объятия, но с Артуром это не помогает. Иногда, когда они обнимаются, занимаются сексом, просто лежат рядом, Имс чувствует, что Артуру больно. Нет, не потому, что Имс делает что-то не то, но словно сама кожа Имса обжигает Артура, словно ему приходится терпеть, словно он всегда балансирует на грани боли и удовольствия.

И при этом Артуру все время мало Имса. Это хороший знак.

Имс думает: пожалуй, ему и впрямь не помешает еще поспать. Артур все так же сидит на краю кровати, покачиваясь, и от этих медленных равномерных движений глаза Имса слипаются, наливаясь горячей сладкой темнотой.

***

Во сне Имса тоже темнота. Но другая – нежная, обволакивающая, душистая. Имс плывет и не может надышаться, счастье внутри растет огромным теплым комом, растекается по венам и артериям, растворяется в мышцах, захватывает каждую клетку тела, и вот у Имса уже и вовсе нет никакого тела, а просто он сам по себе сгусток счастья, огромен и всесилен, он сам по себе океан, мир, божество, вселенная.

Наконец-то, думает Имс, наконец-то! Дождался, дотерпел, вернулся, нашел! Вот он, ну же, ну вот еще совсем чуть-чуть, и я снова буду, буду, буду, буду с тобой, мой, как же хорошо, наконец снова, наконец-то! 

Наверное, он сейчас взорвется от этого всепоглощающего счастья, которое растет-растет-растет внутри него и лопается, как огромный золотой светящийся шар. И сам Имс лопается вместе с этим шаром счастья и чувствует себя на самом деле вселенной.

Сон потихоньку тает, но в сумерках между сном и явью Имс все так же ослепительно счастлив, хотя мозг уже начинает обрабатывать сигналы окружающей реальности: вокруг по-прежнему мягко, тепло и уютно, но это темнота и уют закрытого от всех помещения, и теплота другого тела рядом. Имс, все еще не открывая глаз, лениво усмехается про себя: кажется, он только что поимел чумовой секс во сне с самим собой и, кажется, кончил так, как никогда раньше.

Ну, на то они и сны, чтобы там происходило то, что невозможно на самом деле.

Он ведет рукой, прижимая ближе Артура; тот, видимо, утомившись переживаниями, забрался Имсу под бок, и это, неоспоримо, было правильным решением.

Бедный мой, думает Имс.

Имс с нежностью гладит упругую кожу под ладонью, носом щекочет Артуру шею, вдыхает терпкий запах пота – своего и чужого, гребаный кондиционер едва пашет, они влажные, а в паху у Имса еще и липко, он действительно кончил во сне, как малолетка, и это было прикольно и приятно. 

Отличный сон.

Бок Артура под когтями ощущается просто замечательно, Имс приоткрывает глаза и с удовольствием смотрит, как алые кончики когтей оставляют на коже Артура тонкие белые полосы. Артур недовольно ворочается, и Имс успокаивающе гладит снова, больше не царапаясь.

Дрема вдруг слетает одним махом.

Но рука выглядит самым обычным образом – длинные загорелые пальцы, аккуратно подстриженные ногти, чуть кривой после перелома безымянный, и никаких когтей.

М-да, в Бенине дуреет не только Артур.

Следующие несколько дней они мало видятся и почти не разговаривают, потому что Артур с какого-то перепуга вдруг решил вернуться к своим исследованиям, как он это называет. То, что Артур теперь уходит, бесит, но секс все такой же охуенный.

***

Имс внезапно осознает, что не любит Африку. Вот такую – сырую, жаркую, болезненно-потную – не любит. Теперь, когда Артур болтается невесть где, а он сидит один в каком-нибудь кафе, то с вялым недоумением разглядывает карту в Гугле. Гугл вроде не врет: что Бенин, что Кения находятся в субэкваториальном поясе, но на самом деле Имсу кажется, что эти две страны лежат не просто на разных сторонах континента, а на разных концах вселенной. В Кении жарко и ветрено, Кения благоухает золотом и корицей, в Кении – жизнь и смерть яркие, как восходы и закаты.

В Бенине – только бесконечная зелень вокруг, и изматывающая влажность, и запах обильно гниющей листвы и вездесущие обезьяны. 

И непонятно откуда взявшаяся глухая тоска, от которой хочется бежать, и почему-то невозможно.

Конечно, если объективно, то совершенно ясно, почему нельзя забить болт и смыться: Имс ждет решения алмазного вопроса. Так он про себя называет бриллиантовую авантюру Кобба. После Англии Имс съездил в Париж, а потом в Амстердам и нашел-таки кое-какие концы на свою голову, о чем сейчас ужасно жалеет. Надо было отказываться с самого начала, но его, как всегда, подвело шило в жопе. У любителей антиквариата и редкостей должны быть средства на недешевое хобби, а чтобы иметь эти средства – должны быть источники дохода. В общем-то, нет ничего удивительного, что коллекционеры прекрасных и дорогостоящих, но не очень легальных предметов искусства расплачиваются за них не очень легальными, но такими прекрасными деньгами. К удивлению Имса, процесс поиска контактов в сфере контрабанды алмазов оказался быстр и незатейлив – и этим привел Имса в состояние мрачной подавленности.

Встреча с Артуром и несколько дней на вилле отвлекли на некоторое время, но чем больше Имс находится в одиночестве, тем больше он думает о бриллиантах, и мысли эти, прямо скажем, тревожные.

И вот теперь Имс сидит в сраной кофейне в Порто-Нове, где интернет виснет каждые полтора часа, и тупо пялится на политическую карту Африки. И ждет, когда его найдут. Ему так и сказали в Амстердаме: «Вас найдут». От такой формулировки хочется сбежать куда-нибудь в Гренландию и затаиться там в снегах в надежде, что среди вечной мерзлоты его уж точно никто искать не будет.

Имсу перестал нравится Бенин и перестает нравиться Африка. 

И даже присутствие Артура не спасает. Тем более что его где-то постоянно носит, а Имс злится, хотя изо всех сил старается этого не показывать.

От Артура тоже почему-то хочется куда-то деться.

Это странно и нелогично, ведь отчасти и из-за Артура Имс ввязался в эту идиотскую эпопею с контрабандой алмазов – чтобы иметь легальную возможность крутиться рядом с ним в Бенине. Сейчас идея кажется поразительно тупой: когда это Имсу вообще нужны были предлоги, чтобы делать то, что хочется? Имс малодушно отмахивается от мысли, что первоначально суть заключалась в том, чтобы сорвать охуенный куш и отойти от дел, а заодно подстраховать чумового Кобба. Но теперь Кобб в Америке, то есть очень далеко отсюда, а вот Имс изнывает на побережье Гвинейского залива и мается от безотчетной, выедающей внутренности тоски, нелогичной и оттого пугающей до озноба среди сорокоградусной жары.  
Не то чтобы Имс устал от Артура. Это что-то другое: Имс все время подавляет желание схватить Артура в охапку и затолкать на первый же рейс в местном аэропорту, неважно куда, лишь бы как можно дальше отсюда. Артур как будто все время смотрит внутрь себя, как будто там находится что-то, требующее постоянного внимания, и в то же время Имсу кажется, что Артур, не отрываясь, следит за ним.

Очень похоже на паранойю. Но странно обзавестись паранойей только из-за смены географического положения, не так ли? Теперь Артур до вечера где-то пропадает, у него какая-то своя тусовка. От безделья и растущего беспокойства Имс как-то решает проследить за Артуром – и не находит ничего интересного. Артур таскается к какому-то старику, который выдает себя за местного хунгана, и Имс закатывает глаза: Артуру явно и не очень мастерски дурят голову, иссохший негр неопределенного возраста такой же хунган, как Имс балерина. Его слегка отпускает. Браслеты на запястьях Имса остаются прохладными и безучастными, скорее они нагреваются о тело, с которым соприкасаются. Браслеты у Имса непростые, он доверяет им и своей звериной интуиции на все сто – и все это говорит ему, что шашни Артура с убогими мошенниками на почве вудуизма для него лично не опаснее попугая на ветке.

Так в чем же дело и почему ему хочется убрать Артура подальше отсюда, да и самому свалить как можно быстрее? У Имса то начинает ныть желудок, то сводит кишки: мерзкое ощущение, словно ему предстоит поход к стоматологу.

***

Имс решает прогуляться. Он выходит на воздух, и на него тут же накатывает влажный, липкий, со слабым душком гниющей зелени жаркий полдень Бенина. Имс медленно бредет по улицам;, район, где находится кофейня, считается по местным меркам престижным, и вокруг масса людей. Должно быть, в толпе полно воришек, думает Имс, от нечего делать присматриваясь к окружающим.

Но вместо воришек через некоторое время Имс замечает другое: встречные словно огибают его по невидимой траектории. Его еще ни разу не толкнули локтем, не задели плечом, не прошли слишком близко, задев одеждой, что на оживленной улице в середине дня едва ли возможно. Имс начинает присматриваться внимательнее и все больше убеждается в своей правоте. Для полной уверенности Имс решает поставить эксперимент и резко меняет направление движения. И еще. И еще. И еще несколько раз. 

И напрасно.

Ему так и не удается с кем-нибудь случайно столкнуться.

Как правило, между осознанием факта и его осмыслением Имсу требуется очень мало времени. Имс вообще соображает быстро. Но тут он понимает, что на него неизбежно накатывает ступор – когда мозг отказывается функционировать. То есть – абсолютно.

И именно в этот момент чьи-то пальцы ловко и крепко берут его за локоть.

***

– Вы можете звать меня Датчанин, – сообщает Имсу незнакомец.

Удивительное дело, здесь, в Котону, он должен выглядеть белой вороной, но поразительным образом чуть ли не сливается с окружающим пространством – ну, насколько может сливаться с Западной Африкой белый европеец британских кровей. Датчанин, угу, думает Имс, как это мило! Перед ним темно-рыжий сухопарый мужчина за тридцать, с короткими вьющимися волосами, голубоглазый, небритый, чуть загорелый, улыбчивый и на первый, второй, третий и тридцать третий взгляд абсолютно безопасный. 

И чем-то очень похожий на Артура. Такие отлично смотрятся в интеллектуальных кафе Парижа, театрах Лондона или галереях Нью-Йорка, с шарфом на шее, с толстой книгой в руках, а еще чтобы был мечтательный взгляд, устремленный в пространство.

Беда в том, что Имс отлично представляет вот этого самого Датчанина со штурмовой винтовкой «Энфилд» или «Зиг» в руках.

Сейчас у Датчанина в руках фарфоровая чашка-крохотулечка с крепчайшим кофе, и, между прочим, точно такая же в руках у самого Имса, и ловкость, с которой оба они обращаются со столь деликатной посудой, наводит на разные мысли.

Датчанин на вид славный, застенчивый молодой человек, но Имса не обманывают длинные чувствительные пальцы и тонкая талия. Вся эта воздушность и субтильность на самом деле представляет собой сухое железное тело гимнаста, привыкшего переносить жесточайшие нагрузки с легкой улыбкой на лице. На ладонях Имс видит в нужных местах мозоли, и никакой маникюр не в состоянии его обмануть. В осанке, в развороте плеч, в обманчиво расслабленном положении тела Имс видит хорошо тренированного бойца, готового в любой момент нанести удар.

А еще Имс видит, что смешливые лучики морщинок в углах глаза очень хорошо маскируют абсолютно холодный, расчетливый взгляд, за которым прямо сейчас идет сложная работа сродни компьютерной обработки данных. 

Они занимают угловой столик в очередной кондитерской, обставленной на французский манер, и то и дело сталкиваются коленями, потому что длинные ноги Датчанина не помещаются под столиком размером с суповую тарелку. И каждый раз при столкновении новый знакомец Имса улыбается немного смущенной улыбкой и так невинно хлопает рыжими пушистыми ресницами, что будь у Имса чуть меньше его богатого жизненного опыта, он бы решил, что его клеят. 

Его откровеннейшим образом рассматривают и оценивают, причем Имс отлично понимает, что сидящий перед ним мужчина, как пить дать, весьма подробно ознакомлен с Имсовым досье, и, скорее всего, вовсе не таким тощим, какое хранится, например, в архивах Интерпола.

Еще с того самого момента, когда Имсу пообещали, что с ним «свяжутся», он понимал, что к нему могут и не подойти. Досье, связи и рекомендации – это одно, но в некоторых сферах не совсем легального бизнеса все еще не существует ничего важнее зрительного контакта. Он может просто не понравиться тому, кого к нему пошлют, и тогда не будет никакой встречи. 

Так что эти переглядки во французской кондитерской – уже достижение. Дело все еще не имеет никакой определенности, этот Датчанин может сейчас допить кофе, стрельнуть глазами и раствориться в толпе навсегда. А может и остаться, и тогда шанс на то, что очередная бредовая идея психованного Кобба выгорит, значительно вырастет.

Имс думает, что надо будет все-таки убрать Артура из Бенина. 

– Здесь подают отличный кофе, – светски сообщает Имсу Датчанин. – Почти как в Париже. Знаю, вы недавно там были, и завидую от всей души! Очень скучаю по прогулкам по набережным.

Имс вежливо и неопределенно поднимает брови, раздумывая про себя о том, что в последнее время ему подозрительно везет на любителей Парижа. Острое колено под столом плотно прижато к его собственному колену.

– Слишком интеллектуальный город для меня, – отзывается Имс и одним глотком допивает кофе из своего наперстка.

Датчанин хмыкает так, будто Имс крайне удачно пошутил. Имс словно невзначай оглядывается. Вокруг них пустое пространство. Ближайший занятый столик находится через два столика от них, но Датчанину как будто это не мешает. Имс мимолетно думает о своих наблюдениях на улице, но сейчас, конечно, никак нельзя понять, тот же это самый эффект, что он заметил раньше, или так и должно быть. Ясное дело, что Датчанин привел его именно в это самое кафе совершенно неслучайно.

– Очень спокойно тут, не так ли? – вопрос не требует ответа, Имс пожимает плечами и снова поворачивается к собеседнику. На лице у того все та же слабая улыбка, в которой на этот раз Имс не находит вовсе ничего славного. На самом деле улыбается Датчанин так, будто это он сейчас удачно пошутил, но никто еще не допер, в чем состояла шутка.

И была ли это шутка.

– Я бы сказал – сонно, – отвечает Имс.   
– И это прекрасно, – отзывается Датчанин, промокая салфеткой губы, – так приятно заниматься делом, когда ничто не отвлекает от работы. Вы согласны?

Имс ограничивается кивком. Разговор подходит к кульминации, хотя с точки зрения постороннего обывателя это простая светская болтовня малознакомых людей, случайно оказавшихся вместе.

– Вас все устраивает в вашей вилле? – интересуется тем временем Датчанин. – Прекрасное уединенное место, не так ли?

Имс пристально смотрит на Датчанина, медленно кивает и получает в ответ такой же удовлетворенный кивок. 

– Вполне отвечает моим потребностям, – светски сообщает Имс.  
– Ну конечно! – Датчанин радуется так, будто Имс только что пообещал купить у него подержанный и побитый автомобиль с испорченной коробкой передач. – Очень удобно, когда нужно принять гостей, о которых не стоит знать соседям, не так ли?  
– Разумеется, – сдержанно отвечает Имс.

Вот теперь беседа приобретает совершенно определенный характер. Датчанин ловко передвигает на столике посуду, наливает еще кофе Имсу и себе и между делом протягивает Имсу портсигар. Имс цепляется взглядом за царапины на крышке, портсигар служит верой и правдой владельцу давным-давно, бронзовая потертая коробка, а внутри лежит одна-единственная самокрутка.

Имс вынимает сигаретку из-под зажима и начинает вертеть ее в пальцах, рассеянно оглядывая столик. Датчанин, подыгрывая, хлопает себя по карманам, якобы в поисках зажигалки, а Имс тем временем старательно запоминает тридцатизначный банковский номер, нацарапанный бледным карандашом с одного бока, и сумму, значащуюся на другом.

– Ах вот, нашел! – восклицает Датчанин и с триумфом демонстрирует Имсу примитивную дешевую зажигалку ядреного розового цвета.

Имс, улыбаясь, склоняется к предложенному огоньку, затягивается и сквозь дым внимательно разглядывает, как Датчанин прикуривает свою собственную сигарету, прикрывает глаза, дым маленьким прозрачным шариком вылетает из его губ, ресницы вздрагивают, и Имс снова встречает любопытно-равнодушный взгляд. 

– Нравится Африка? – спрашивает его Датчанин уже совершенно другим тоном. 

Даже голос, кажется, становится ниже. Видимо, больше можно не играть роль, колено под столом отодвигается, Датчанин откидывается на пухлом псевдо-французском стуле.  
Ну, или просто роль другая, думает про себя Имс, практически любуясь тем, как плавно и незаметно его собеседник из хлипкого образа трепетного городского интеллигента превращается в выследившего добычу хищника. Датчанин сейчас действительно похож на затаившегося в камышах леопарда: глаза прищурены, на лице полоски света и тени, мышцы натянуты, ноздри вздрагивают. Датчанин явно из породы кошачьих – снаружи весь такой мягкий и привлекательный, и его действительно хочется помять и потискать, но под всей этой завлекательной оболочкой кроется желание поймать добычу, вдохнуть запах первой крови и поиграть, то прижимая лапой, то давай вырваться, а потом, натешившись, сожрать без сожалений.

Имс поводит плечами и широко улыбается, показывая зубы.

Отличный зверь леопард. Только маленький, с предвкушением сообщает внутренний голос. Имс в этот момент как никогда с ним согласен. Он бы не отказался поиграть с этим рыжим фальшивым «датчанином», ну, даст бог, может, и получится еще.

Стопроцентно получится, уверенно откликается внутренний голос.

– Я посоветовал бы вам никуда не отлучаться из дому ближайшие несколько дней, – вместо портсигара в руках Датчанина появляется такой же потертый бумажник.

Он кладет на столик купюру, благожелательно улыбается Имсу, грациозно вывинчивается из-за неудобного столика. Имс тоже встает, пожимает протянутую руку, которую Датчанин внезапно задерживает в своей руке.

И придвигается ближе, нарушая все представления о личном пространстве. Имс переводит взгляд с удивительно нежных губ выше. Глаза Датчанина совсем рядом, ресницы длинные-длинные, светло-кофейные, кончики выгорели.

– Уверен, никто не помешает вам чрезмерным любопытством, – шепчет Датчанин и отпускает руку Имса.

Домой Имс идет с одной только мыслью: как можно скорее убрать Артура из Бенина, а до тех пор не отпускать его от себя ни на шаг. 

Нахуй этнографию, пусть сидит дома.

***

Весь следующий день Имс как на иголках. Он, как привидение, бродит по дому туда и сюда, старается держать себя в руках и не дергаться от каждого шороха. Можно подумать, что он зеленый новичок, злится Имс! И с чего бы так психовать? Все давно готово, еще утром он дал команду перевести задаток – несмотря на плесень в углах и пыльные бархатные шторы, интернет на вилле хоть куда, письмо отправлено и доставлено в мгновение ока, и еще через некоторое время Имс получает сообщение, что деньги ушли на тот самый счет. Тот человек в Ломе, которому Имс передаст посылку, тоже в полной готовности. Дело за малым: получить бриллианты, доставить их в Ломе, а потом отвалить по-тихому. Скрыться, залечь на дно, до тех пор, пока сделка не будет завершена полностью.

А после этого вовсе раствориться. 

И больше не будет никакого Имса, и Кобба, наверное, тоже больше не будет, но тут Имс отказывается строить какие-то предположения, и не будет любимой квартиры в Момбасе, и наверное, никогда больше не будет Йоркшира и Парижа, хотя вот тут и слава богу, век бы еще не видал.

А еще больше не будет никакого этнографа-неврастеника.

Зато где-то, может быть, в Сан-Паулу, или в Маниле, или в Веллингтоне, а может быть, в Джакарте или Соронге пара никому не известных канадцев купит маленький особняк или большую квартиру – или же несколько квартир в разных городах, просто на всякий случай, а жить станет где-то еще. В конце концов, Земля довольно обширна, и при желании и средствах на ней и сейчас можно найти уединенное место. 

К вечеру нервозность постепенно оставляет Имса. Он располагается на веранде за длинным ветхим столом, удобно устроив ноги на соседнем кресле. Закат болезненно-прекрасный и яркий, как дама полусвета. Следом на веранде появляется Артур, рассматривает Имса, склонив голову набок, потом исчезает и снова появляется, уже с бутылкой красного вина и парой бокалов на ножке. Имс сквозь ресницы следит, как Артур возится со штопором, как багровая жидкость с бульканьем льется в бокалы, водоворотом закручиваясь в стеклянных стенках, как Артур стряхивает со стола нападавшие с акации высохшие длинные стручки.

Они молча пьют вино, и Имс вдруг ощущает полное благополучие, железную уверенность, что все получится. Вот этого чувства куража ему и не хватало, а теперь все отлично. Он знает, что победит.

Пачка сигарет падает у Имса из кармана на дощатый пол, и он перегибается через подлокотник, чтобы ее подобрать. Периферийным зрением он ловит какое-то движение справа от себя, но это всего лишь его собственная тень, никого тут нет, кроме них с Артуром. Курьер сегодня не придет, думает Имс, машинально разглядывая собственный контур на полу.  
Его тень темнее, чем другие, те, что от деревьев, и, как любая тень, кривая и странная. Имсу почему-то мерещится, что на голове у него два мощных изогнутых длинных рога, с отростками, как у оленей, но тут Артур что-то ему говорит, и он отвлекается, усмехаясь собственной буйной фантазии.

В эту ночь они трахаются с таким упоением, как будто выпили не бутылку вина, а по упаковке виагры на каждого, да еще закинулись афродизиаками для полного эффекта. Под утро Имсу даже начинает казаться, что у него опух член и раздулись яйца, и равновесие между болью и кайфом уже откровенно сдвинулось в сторону боли. Но Артур снова и снова трется об него, вылизывает между ногами так, что Имс уже смирился с тем, что утром белья на раздраженную кожу паха ему надеть не удастся, и они оба кончают чуть ли не насухую, пятый или шестой раз подряд.

Имс впадает в легкое оцепенение, то проваливается в сон, то снова слышит шум ветра за тонкими деревянными ставнями, и во сне этом ему почему-то вспоминается тот странный зеленоглазый викарий, которого он встретил на семейном кладбище.

Викарий становится последней каплей. Имс, чертыхаясь шепотом, чтобы не разбудить угомонившегося Артура, выпутывается из простыней, на ощупь находит измятую пачку «Данхилла» и пробирается на веранду, чтобы покурить в тишине и спокойствии. В паху жжется, Имс машинально тянется поправить член и чуть не отрывает его себе нахрен, поскользнувшись на какой-то пакости.

Сдержать громкий вопль от неожиданности не получается. Босыми ногами Имс стоит в большой и густой луже крови, а оступился он, встав на распластанное тело петуха, из которого эта кровь и натекла на пол.

А чтобы не было никаких сомнений, что петух не умер от тягот судьбы, а был умерщвлен по чей-то воле, голова с ярко-красным гребнем и длинным желтым клювом, аккуратно отделенная от тела, лежит на том самом столе, где они вчера так беспечно распивали вино.

А рядом с этой головой Имс видит небольшой черный бархатный мешочек размером с большое яблоко, и нет ни малейших сомнений, что именно лежит в этом самом мешочке.

Поэтому на вопросительный возглас Артура Имс отвечает что-то невразумительно-успокаивающее и, оставляя за собой кровавые следы, идет по веранде к входу в другую комнату, чтобы спрятать посылку.

Сначала бриллианты, а потом – все остальное. Тем более что браслеты на руках по-прежнему прохладные и гладкие, а значит, мертвый петух – это просто мертвый петух.

Ступни в крови ощущаются, как от души намазанные густым маслом, да и пахнет странно – не железистым кислым запахом, а сандалом и жасмином.

Но Имсу некогда задумываться о запахах сейчас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ma vie cesse quand tu pars - Моя жизнь прекращается, когда ты уходишь  
> **Je suis malade, parfaitement malade - Я болен, совершенно болен


	10. Chapter 10

Последние несколько дней у Артура в голове тянет холодным озоном. 

Словно в черепе проделала дырку невидимая пуля, которой он не заметил, а она прилетела из-за угла.

Он теряет Имса. 

Он убежден, что своей ошибкой с этой куклой, с этой чужой кровью, спровоцировал судьбу на чудовищное: не привязал Имса, а навсегда, навсегда его оттолкнул.

Это лишь подтверждается в течение нескольких недель, пока Имс с ним. С ним – и одновременно не с ним. Они так часто занимаются сексом, как только могут, и секс восхитителен, но у Артура нет чувства обладания, как нет и чувства принадлежности. Это только тело, детка, сказал бы Имс, и вот тут был бы прав. Это только радости плоти, а внутри Артур все больше скручивается в какое-то склизкое насекомое, в корчащуюся гусеницу.

У Имса всегда было несколько реальностей, такой тип личности, но сейчас, подозревает Артур, эта реальность, с Артуром, для него на последнем месте. У Имса явно какие-то темные, секретные дела, он в уме решает хитрые задачи, и так надо, Артур туда, на эту территорию, не лезет – он же не ребенок, не истеричная барышня, да и с инстинктом самосохранения у него пока не настолько уж беспорядок. 

Хотя как же не истеричная барышня, когда они ссорятся столько же, сколько занимаются сексом – вернее, ссорятся всегда, когда им не занимаются. Артура бесит Имс, но еще больше бесит себя он сам – он даже не может объяснить, почему так реагирует на любую беззлобную подколку Имса: просто взрывается, как атомный реактор, и вот вокруг уже ядерная зима, до очередного секса-раунда.

Но есть что-то еще. Может быть, кто-то еще. В конце концов, кто когда говорил, что Артур у Имса – единственный? Да чушь, конечно. 

Артур ненавидит себя за то, что в очередной раз поверил в сказку.

«А вы, очевидно, любите сказки?» – «Конечно, я ведь этнограф».

Артур ненавидит себя за то, что недостоин Имса, что слишком слаб и ничтожен, чтобы его удержать; он ненавидит себя даже за то, что всеми этими безобразными ссорами пытается противиться тому, что Имс скоро бросит его – а ведь это логично, так и должно быть, чего тут сопротивляться? Это было предрешено с самого начала, как рассвет и закат, как притяжение и отталкивание двух магнитов.

И чем больше Артур ненавидит и злится на себя, тем больше прилетает Имсу. Артур его даже жалеет в моменты их ссор, потому что видит, что Имс не понимает: широкая морщина прорезает его лоб, глаза опасно стекленеют, рот издевательски кривится, но в глубине души, видит Артур, Имс не понимает, что же, блядь, вдруг случилось  
.   
Для Имса у Артура нелепо тонкая душевная организация, и в моменты здравого размышления Артур горько усмехается, признавая его правоту. 

Слишком тонкая для мужчины, для взрослого человека. Но он уже не может с собой бороться – его накрывает снова и снова, до панических атак, которые снова вернулись, а таблеток – нет.

Имс не спас его от болезни, о нет. Он вернул его к ней и столкнул прямо с ее черным хохочущим оскалом, с пустыми глазами, из которых изливается смертный ужас. Артур снова боится смерти, одиночества и пустоты. 

И самое мучительное в том, что даже рядом с Имсом он чувствует себя одиноким. Пожалуй, даже еще более одиноким, чем без него. 

Все становится на свои места, когда Артур – совершенно, конечно же, блядь, случайно, возвращаясь из библиотеки в Котону, и есть в этом определенная ирония судьбы – видит Имса с другим мужчиной. Они пьют кофе в глубине распахнутой настежь кондитерской а-ля Париж и сидят слишком близко для деловых партнеров, почти соприкасаются локтями, а под столом – даже коленями. Да и внешностью второй мужчина совсем не похож на тех, с кем, в представлении Артура, Имсу обычно приходится вести свой сумрачный бизнес. Хотя откуда бы Артуру знать, понятное дело, он ничего не знает. Но этот… хлыщ… он европеец и он очень привлекателен. Тонкий, гибкий, рыжеватый, с нежным цветом лица, отлично одетый. 

И опасный, вдруг издалека, даже очень издалека чувствует Артур. Почти такой же опасный, как Имс.

Они как два великолепных хищника, которые лежат на солнышке друг против друга и лениво играют, постукивают друг друга лапами, не выпуская когтей. Если бы выпустили, сразу бы образовалось море крови. Но пока получают удовольствие от игры. 

А ты не такой, тоненько, комариным писком, звенит у Артура в голове. Ты, черт побери, этнограф. Душевнобольной и по самые яйца закомплексованный этнограф, что там скрывать, ха-ха-ха. Отправляйся к своим книжкам и племенам, записывай чужие сказки и надейся, что твои сочинения поставят под каким-нибудь тысячным номером в какую-нибудь вшивую библиотеку, в научный раздел, где никто и никогда не возьмет их с полки. 

А про таких, как Имс, забудь навсегда. 

И вообще забудь навсегда даже о малейшей надежде на то, что кто-то когда-то разделит твое одиночество. Никто не сможет.

И, самое главное, никто не захочет.

***

За окном явно Париж. Артур уверен: если выглянет в окно, увидит синий силуэт Эйфелевой башни в утреннем воздухе.

И как бесконечно сладко просыпаться в наполненной солнцем мансарде. По вощеному полу тут и там разбросана одежда, но Артура это ничуть не смущает. Имс спит рядом и жмурится во сне от солнечных лучей, скользящих по его лицу розовыми полосами сквозь тонкие шторы. Все мансарда светится оранжевым, как апельсин.

Артуру никогда не было так хорошо и так спокойно. Он чувствует полное умиротворение и начинает недоумевать: а чего он так тревожился вчера? Чего так мучился все эти недели? Имс с ним, и он любит Артура, и он останется с ним.

«Останется с тобой», – шепчет внутри чей-то мурлыкающий гортанный голос, и Артур прикрывает веки, соглашаясь.

– Разве ты в этом сомневался? – раздается уже голос Имса. – Разве ты сомневался, что я теперь навсегда твой?

Артур удивленно распахивает глаза – таких слов Имс никогда не говорил. Да он лучше сердце себе вырежет, чем скажет что-то подобное, слишком уж мелодраматично это звучит.

Хотя Артур начинается догадываться, что происходит, но, странно, догадка его совсем не беспокоит. Он обводит взглядом мансарду: на крохотном кофейном столике сидит кукла, которою ему изготовил шаман с белым лицом, рядом поблескивают стеклянные бусы – дар девочки из племени масаи. На втором столике, парном первому, стоят темная бутылка вина и два пустых бокала, в одном – красная влага на самом дне. 

Имс лежит рядом и насмешливо смотрит на Артура, насмешливо и пристально, испытующе; он совсем обнажен, и даже на запястьях нет оберегов, которых он обычно никогда не снимает, нет и татуировок – и тут Артур чувствует тянущий холодок понимания, но не ужаса – да, точно, татуировок на нем тоже нет. Кожа гладкая и золотистая, Артуру хочется пройтись по ней губами, словно заново узнавая. 

– Ты знаешь, кто я, – не спрашивает, утверждает новый Имс.

Артур словно бы издалека слышит звук бьющих барабанов. Не простые барабаны, шаманские, которые вводят в транс даже самых подготовленных слушателей. Этот ритм… Артур мог бы слушать его вечно.

Мансарды тем временем уже нет, и они вдвоем в какой-то хижине посреди джунглей, воздух сочится влагой и испарениями ядовитых и сладких цветов. Но Артуру все равно хорошо, хотя и немного душно. Хоть он и понимает, что немного отравлен. 

– Ты знаешь, что я всегда буду с тобой, – так же утверждающе, все шире улыбаясь, говорит Имс. – Он уйдет от тебя, а я буду с тобой вечно, мой дорогой. Ты будешь моим единственным. Я лучше его. Я мудрее его. И я преданнее его. Я выбираю себе одного возлюбленного на тысячелетия. Ты знаешь, Артур. Ты всю жизнь шел ко мне. Люди ненадежны, они предавали тебя и будут предавать. Ты достоин большего, чем человеческий род. Ты думал, ты хуже, чем они, но ты ошибался. Ты лучше их, это они тебя недостойны. Все они, похожие друг на друга в своих мелких страстях и грязных пороках. Ты освободишься, когда поймешь это. Тебе надо сделать всего лишь шаг, один-единственный шаг, и ты больше никогда, никогда, никогда не будешь одинок. Ты станешь целым, Артур. Раз и навсегда. 

Артур моргает и в тот же миг ощущает, что вокруг – запах земли и мха, леса и воды, вокруг – сырой камень, влажная пещера, а на земляном полу видит сложную систему каменных желобов. В отдалении, у задней стены пещеры, стоит алтарь – большие мшистые валуны, выложенные кругом, в центре круга – жертвенный камень, и именно от него ответвляется главный желоб – страшный желоб для крови, понимает Артур.

Впрочем, почему страшный? Совсем нет. 

Артур медленно подходит к алтарю и обводит пальцами руны, которые вырезаны на жертвенном камне. Он впервые не чувствует того бездонного ужаса перед лицом смерти, какой обычно испытывал.

– Ну что ты, малыш, смерти нет, – мягко шепчет ему из-за плеча Имс и крепко обнимает, крепко и тепло. – Есть только кровь, которая соединит нас, кровь, которая так похожа на вино, и не больше. Ты ведь уже отведал моего вина, дорогой? Оно тебе пришлось по вкусу, не правда ли?

Солнечный свет ласково ложится на ресницы Артура, и он удивленно поднимает глаза кверху: оказывается, они уже и не в пещере, а в зеленой долине, сверху солнце изливает жидкое золото, но алтарь по-прежнему здесь, только теперь жертвенный камень не пуст, на нем лежит бледное голое тело Имса, а лицо у него мертвое, белое и заостренное, и вот теперь Артур видит и все бесчисленные обереги, и татуировки. 

Кровь течет из разверстой груди Имса прямо в главный желоб и постепенно заполняет все остальные желоба, подобно причудливому алому лабиринту. Солнце весело разбивает блики о ее блестящую поверхность. Для солнца нет разницы, кровь или вино.

Почему для Артура должна быть разница?

– Верно, мой мальчик, – улыбается двойник Имса, ведет ладонью по воздуху, и тело исчезает, а кровь остается, только возле алтаря вдруг появляются виноградные лозы и обрастают мгновенно наливающимися тяжелыми алыми гроздьями. 

Где-то вдалеке мажут вершинами по ослепительно голубому небу, точно зелеными кистями, деревья, и Артур понимает, что они ничем не похожи на деревья джунглей или саванны. Это дубы, целая дубовая роща, а зеленая долина заросла вереском и дроком, которые источают опьяняющий, но такой сладкий аромат. 

А потом деревья словно бы наступают, подступают ближе, сужают кольцо, и теперь это целый густой лес, живой и бесконечно прекрасный. Имс откидывает голову и смеется, мягким бархатным смехом, и Артур уже без всякого удивления видит, что голову его венчают оленьи рога, а вместо ногтей выросли длинные кривые алые когти. 

Каждая минута мучительной жизни Артура была не напрасна. Каждая эта скорбная минута стоила того, чтобы соединиться с высшим существом – два в одном, отныне и во веки веков.

***

Потолок над головой Артура высокий, с изысканной лепниной, но с желтыми пятнами сырости по углам. 

Вилла, куда они переехали, может быть, и шедевр колониальной архитектуры, но в ней все скрипит, протекает, рассыхается, плесневеет, прогнивает – где, что и по какому поводу, Артур уже устал подмечать. 

Дом ярко помнит о былой роскоши – здесь есть огромная желтая ванна, украшенная по бокам золочеными львиными головами, но также украшенная и ржавыми потеками, которые Артур не смог оттереть. На потолке в спальне – пышное опахало из страусовых перьев, которое раньше крутили рабы, но теперь оно лишь источник пыли – и наверняка аллергии. Здесь много зеркал, чья амальгама потемнела от времени и покрылась мутными радужными разводами. Во внутреннем мощеном дворике есть даже что-то типа прудика с золотыми рыбами, но теперь там живут только синие водоросли и какие-то смешно бегающие по воде жучки. Еще по комнатам все время прыскают маленькие ящерки разных цветов. О змеях Артур усиленно старается не думать.

А Имсу вилла нравится. Как и весь старый французский квартал, в котором они поселились. Имс чувствует дыхание великолепного прошлого в его облупившихся розовых и кремовых особняках, которые выдают свой архитектурный стиль за барокко, хотя на самом деле это скорее барочный китч. Да что там, просто китч, чуть морщит переносицу Артур, когда думает об этом.

Артура вилла напрягает, он сам не может объяснить, почему. Есть в ней что-то таинственное, и таинственное со знаком минус. 

Артур недовольно вспоминает, что Имс с этим переездом решил как-то моментально и, конечно же, за двоих. 

– Мы переезжаем, – буднично заявил он за завтраком, жуя яичницу с беконом, которую повар «венецианского» отеля даже умудрился не сжечь, и у Артура тогда чуть кофе носом не пошел. 

Но все его попытки противиться были пресечены на корню. Очевидно, Имс имел для переезда свои причины.

Ладно, если честно, Артура напрягает не столько сам дом, есть в нем своеобразное очарование, он это признает. Источник опасности – болото позади дома, он ведь стоит на самой окраине города, в этой стороне даже бедных хибар больше нет. Странно как-то. 

Артур невольно возвращается к мыслям о змеях и, может быть, крокодилах. И почему-то зомби. Иногда по ночам ему кажется, что черная жижа где-то там, на задворках, издает болезненные стоны и зловеще, тонко булькает, словно бы зовет. Хотя, конечно, все это бредни – болото все же слишком далеко, чтобы различить подобные звуки. Но Артур мается бессонницей и слушает, слушает: звуки на болоте, шорохи и скрипы старого дома. В таких домах всегда много призраков. Он ведь не знает, может быть, многие рабы нашли здесь мучительную смерть… 

Да еще проклятый петух, Артур никак не может забыть этот эпизод. Уже второй обезглавленный петух, его нашел Имс на веранде, да еще умудрился ступить в лужу крови, вытекающую из перерезанного горла. И крови этой было ужас как много, слишком, слишком много для одной жалкой птичьей тушки. Правда, слава богам, в этот раз петух хотя бы не бегал, уже мертвый, и не тыкался Артуру в колени. Но что это было? И кто это сделал? Артур ходил потом весь день, как будто его по голове стукнули, объятый самым черным ужасом. Связаться с вудуистскими магами по-настоящему – вот этого дерьма Артур точно не хотел. Они предупреждали их о чем-то? Они грозили им? Они проклинали? Они издевались над чужаками? Артур не мог найти ответа, и даже мысли об этом периодически вызывали дрожь по всему телу. 

Имс днем где-то пропадает, с аппетитом ужинает и пьет вино, ночами яростно трахает Артура, а потом спит, как убитый, а Артур – он ничего не знает ни о чем. Ни-че-го. Он даже перестал собирать материалы для работы. Он больше не ходит к мамбо и к хунгану, не читает об обрядах вуду, последний раз он ходил в библиотеку, когда наткнулся на Имса с этим рыжим в кондитерской – и больше не ходит. Он не открывает ноутбук, не пишет писем, он просто день за днем живет с опасным и по сути малознакомым человеком в этом странном зловещем доме, ходит за продуктами, пытается справиться с выкрутасами хозяйства типа текущего потолка или обваливающейся пластами штукатурки, иногда на полках находит редкие книги, некоторые девственно новы, и он разрезает их страницы вычурным длинным ножом с ручкой из розового дерева, инкрустированной серебром. Нож больше похож на кинжал и выглядит очень дорого, аристократично. И тоже зловеще – будто какой-нибудь извращенный рабовладелец выводил им кровавые линии на телах рабынь и рабов, когда насиловал их. 

Артура стали интересовать такие вещи, возбуждать нездоровое любопыство. В этом он тоже видит влияние Имса.

Вечерами Артур пьет безбожно много вина вместе с Имсом, потом орет и извивается под ним – каждую ночь без исключения, все норовя укусить побольнее, потом, мучается, лежа рядом с ним, без сна, а когда, наконец, засыпает…

Когда засыпает, во сне его находит истина. 

Кровь похожа на вино.

С этого утра его больше не пугают ни шорохи в доме, ни стоны на болоте. Дом становится понятен, дом словно бы одобряет все его помыслы, становится к нему ласков. 

Тем не менее, он искренне радуется шансу вырваться из болота – почти в буквальном смысле – когда Имс предлагает ему вместе съездить в Ломе, «посетить нужных людей». Они собираются мгновенно и ранним туманным утром уже летят по знакомому Артуру маршруту, в тесном пространстве самолетных кресел прижимаясь друг к другу боками. Имс засыпает, роняя голову на плечо Артуру, и тот думает, что все, в конце концов, возможно, будет хорошо. Ему только надо хорошенько обдумать одну вещь. 

***

В Ломе Имс как рыба в воде, снует в ее пестрой толпе как лоцман, а Артура при нем как прилипала. Они обедают на террасе какого-то центрального отеля, белой и раскаленной дневным солнцем. 

Нестерпимо жарко, город весь как расплавленный сахар, и Артуру кажется, что здесь на него тоже все косятся. Не все, но некоторые. На лице одной пожилой негритянки промелькивает настоящий ужас, когда она взглядывает в лицо Артуру, и она тут же пускается вверх по улице торопливым шагом, явно стараясь не бежать. 

Потом Имс оставляет Артура на пару часов в Национальном Музее Того, и там есть много чего интересного – например, богатейшая коллекция национальных музыкальных инструментов: всевозможные барабаны, бубенцы, флейты. Тут же, территории музея, большой ботанический сад и зоопарк, но Артура ничего не увлекает, хотя вроде бы должно.

Видимо, Артур больше не этнограф. В его голове только одна мысль, и всезнающий Имс был бы очень, очень удивлен, сумей он прочитать ее.

Но Имс, кажется, радуется тому, что Артур наконец-то выглядит спокойным. Не бесится по пустякам, не застывает лицом, а непринужденно разговаривает и даже улыбается. Постоянно улыбается.

Имс вздыхает с облегчением и наконец-то сосредотачивается на своих мутных схемах, ради которых они, конечно, и прибыли в Ломе, не любоваться же столицей Того. Хотя здесь есть чем полюбоваться: с юга город обрамляет драгоценных цветов океан, с севера – большая белоснежно-сахарная лагуна, с востока на запад его опоясывает бульвар Сиркюлэр, окаймленный кокосовыми пальмами. Имс обещает Артуру прогуляться там вечером – и обещание свое исполняет, когда возвращается: целый, невредимый и довольный.

Уже вечер, когда они прогуливаются по бульвару, и солнце очень быстро, горячим шаром, падает за горизонт, на прощание заливая дрожащим красным светом разноцветные черепичные, шиферные и железнолистовые крыши, башни неоготических ажурных соборов, широкие пальмовые листья, покинутые опустевшие рынки, облизывая золотыми языками отели, построенные в форме стилизованных традиционных африканских жилищ. С океана веет прохладой и влагой, и воздух похож на нежную вуаль, которая касается лица ласково, как рука Бога.

Имс травит какие-то байки, которые почти не доходят до мыслей Артура, но он снова улыбается и кивает, а потом Имс что-то ему заговорщически шепчет и тянет за рукав.

– Дорогуша, помнишь то вино, которое мы пили вечером нашего знакомства?

Артур почему-то чувствует холод в груди и тут же – обжигающий толчок возле сердца.

– Бесподобное было вино, никогда такого раньше не пил, – подтверждает он.  
– Не пил, но еще выпьешь. Открою тебе великую тайну, Арти, никто ее не знает. Покажу, у кого я беру это вино.

И они углубляются в паутину улочек, которая ведет уже к пригородам, застроенным глинобитными домами. Имс останавливается перед одним таким домом, почти зажатым другими, так что на улицу выглядывает лишь одна узкая зеленая дверь, и стучит условным стуком.

Дверь открывается далеко не сразу, на пороге необъятных размеров негритянка, которая окидывает их недоверчивым взором, но потом делает знак рукой, и они спускаются в какой-то подвал.

Где-то сбоку действительно угадывается винный склад, но большая черная мамочка ведет их в обычную комнату, заставленную с пола до потолка туристическими сувенирами, какие обычно продают в уличных лавках, в основном резными раскрашенными фигурками людей и животных. В этой недолавке спиной к ним стоит совсем сухонький, худой старик в темной одежде, а когда он поворачивается, то так и впивается пристальными глазами. Сначала в Артура, а потом в Имса.

Смотрит он долго, будто на незнакомых, и Артур задает себе вопрос, все ли в порядке у старика с памятью и вообще с головой. Но потом тот выдыхает, словно бы шуршит старая бумага:

– Имссс… Пришел за тем, за чем обычно?  
– Да, – беспечно кивает Имс. – Четыре бутылки.   
– Женуариа, – властно дергает подбородком старик, и негритянка скрывается в темноте.  
– А ты изменился, – вдруг говорит старик. – Легба одарил тебя вниманием.  
– Легба, говоришь? – вдруг хмыкает Имс. – Не подбрасыванием ли в мой дом мертвого петуха выражает он свое внимание?

Артур уверен, что старикан сейчас смертельно разозлится, но тот вдруг разражается вполне искренним, хотя и ужасно скрипучим смехом. Жутковатым смехом.

– Это слуги Легбы стремятся помочь ему воссоединиться с тобой, Имс. Петух призван облегчить ему путь к тебе. Открыть все дороги.   
– И какие же это дороги? – подозрительно спрашивает Имс.  
– Всякий раз этот путь разный, – усмехается старик. – Иногда это кровавые реки. Иногда это чары любви. Иногда это старые забытые ритуалы. Очень старые и совсем забытые, но всегда наступает миг, когда они вновь обретают силу.

Тут старик переводит свой тяжелый черный взгляд на Артура, и того ошпаривает узнаванием. Да нет, не может быть! Скорее всего, он обознался, неверный свет лампы, вероятно, тому виной.

Но они снова в Ломе, и Артур готов поклясться, что если намазать лицо старика белой краской, то он увидит перед собой хунгана, который соорудил для него ту самую чертову куклу вуду. 

– Брось, Гордон, что ты мне заливаешь тут про Легбу, – говорит Имс. – Ты же викканский маг, черт тебя подери, а туда же, дуришь туристов, спекулируешь на засушенных обезьяньих причиндалах…   
– Викка и вуду суть разные стороны практической магии, – возражающе скрипит Гордон, неожиданное имя для вудуистского шамана, чей «офис» находится на рынке Акодессэва. – Почему, веря в одно, я не могу верить в другое? Легба очень похож на нашего бога. И на одного твоего бога, Имс, если ты послушаешь зов своей крови.   
– Я не верю в богов, – отмахивается Имс.   
– И в магию ты тоже не веришь?

Имс хмурится, но молчит, а потом нехотя говорит:

– С магией я сталкивался. Не очень приятный опыт.  
– Да неужели? Это тебе пока не с чем сравнивать, – в безобразной улыбке кривится Гордон и вдруг резко выбрасывает вперед длинный указательный палец, как пистолет. – Вот туда посмотри!

Они оба вздрагивают и поворачиваются в указанном направлении, как стрелка компаса. 

На одной из полок стоит небольшая фигурка из какого-то черного дерева – искусно вырезанный человек с огромным фаллосом и оленьими рогами на голове. Одну из его ног обвивает змея, а в руке он держит виноградную гроздь.

– Кто это, по-твоему, Имс? Мой Рогатый бог? Легба? А может быть, Дионис? Или все же Херн? Или Цернуннос? А может быть, это ты, а?  
– Я польщен, Гордон, и вполне доволен размерами своего члена, но до этого Рогатого мне далеко. Да и рогов мне вроде еще не наставили, – он ухмыляется, и Гордон медленно опускает руку, точно сдуваясь.  
– Вон твое вино, – говорит он. – Плати, и убирайтесь отсюда. 

И правда: черная Женуариа стоит в дверях, держит по паре бутылок в каждой своей могучей руке и гневно раздувает ноздри. Она явно солидарна со своим хозяином. 

Имс протискивается мимо нее, запихивает ей несколько купюр в карманы фартука и забирает бутылки. 

Когда они вытаскиваются из темного подвала на свежий воздух, то оба глубоко вздыхают, с невероятным облегчением. Имс укладывает бутылки в дорожную сумку, и они ловят такси, чтобы отправиться в аэропорт – пора возвращаться в Котону. 

– Не обращай внимания на Гордона, он с придурью, – после долгой паузы все же поясняет Имс. – Его предки приплыли сюда давным-давно из Ирландии, и рецепт вот этого вина передавался из поколения в поколение издревле, никому еще не удавалось ничего подобного сделать во всем мире. Сам Гордон выдает себя за продвинутого шамана вуду, но на самом деле исповедует викку. Подозреваю, что Легбу он привечает, потому что для него это почти что его Рогатый бог. Виккане образ Рогатого свистнули у кельтов, в точности списали с валлийских богов – Кернунна, Цернунноса, Херна, как ни назови, на выходе одна и та же херня. Все они были боги-охотники, боги потустороннего мира, да еще и боги плодородия. Легба очень на них почему-то похож – тоже с оленьими рогами и ого-го какими детородными органами. Боги странствуют по миру и времени вместе с теми, кто в них верит, Арти. Тебе это должно быть интересно как этнографу. Гордон же не напугал тебя?  
– Нет, конечно, – сипло говорит Артур, тщетно пытаясь проглотить внезапно возникший в горле ком.

Ему очень страшно. 

***

Пока Имс снова спит в самолете, Артура продолжает терзать страх. 

Что, если этот хунган каким-то образом помешает его планам?

Что, если он дал Имсу знать о намерениях Артура, что, если у них какой-то тайный язык?

Что, если он сразу тогда сообщил ему о кукле? Что, если на Артура уже наложено проклятье?

Что, если Имс убьет его? Почему он сегодня так нежен, так безмятежен?

В голове снова бьют барабаны, а внутри своей головы Артур мечется, как в страшной черно-белой клетчатой комнате, между любовью и ненавистью. Этот полет – самый мучительный в его жизни. Он чувствует, что на него взвалили ношу, которая для него непосильна. Он не может вынести этой любви, она слишком тяжела для него, она давит на глазницы, сверлит череп, разрывает грудь…

Лучше бы ее не было. Лучше бы никогда он не встречал Имса.

Имс вполне может его убить. Артур хорошо помнит пятна крови на его рубашке в ту ночь, когда между ними все началось.

Не логично ли будет, что все так же и закончится?

Артур не знает, хочет ли он крови. Но в нем просыпается жажда, которую ничем не утолить – жажда владеть другим человеком до конца, до самых глубин чужого сердца, которое должно ощущаться как свое. Он теперь понимает, что имел в виду Зюскинд, когда писал финал своего «Парфюмера». Он готов съесть Имсово сердце, только чтобы оно навсегда принадлежало ему.

Но ужин на этот раз состоит почти из одного вина, они закусывает его полосками вяленого мяса. Очень вкусно, и вино выше всех похвал – оно еще более потрясающе, чем то, которое они пили у Люмье, Артур не знает, как такое возможно. И пьянит еще сильнее.

Они разожгли камин, и по стенам и по потолку мечутся, весело и разнузданно пляшут огромные рогатые тени. Отблески пламени играют в стеклянных боках бокалов, и Артур пьет и пьет, словно не может напиться. Во всем его теле разгорается адское, жадное пламя. 

Они лежат в постели полураздетые, неторопливо пьют вино и смеются, Имс рассказывает что-то из своей богатой биографии, шутит и поглаживает Артуровы пальцы. 

– Артур, я тебе должен сказать о наших планах, – вдруг серьезно говорит он.   
– Наших планах? – фальшиво усмехается Артур. – А у нас есть планы?  
– Малыш, нам придется расстаться ненадолго. У меня дела вошли в такую стадию, что придется уехать на время, а тебя оставлять одного здесь никак не хочу. Здешний воздух вреден для таких тонких натур, знаешь ли. Так что отправлю тебя в Момбасу – полетишь один, но там пойдешь по адресу, который я дам. Ну и будешь ждать меня, тебя спрячут надежно, поселят с комфортом… Я обязательно вернусь, и довольно скоро.   
– Конечно, – холодно говорит Артур. – Как скажешь.

Имс, конечно же, не хочет его убивать. По крайней мере, своими руками. 

Он хочет избавиться от него более элегантно. 

Как мило с его стороны.

Артур весь дрожит. Он как мальчик из того рассказа, который поразил его, начинающего этнографа, еще во время учебы в университете. Это был мальчик, который стоял в круге соли, охраняющем его от беснующихся призраков. Стоял и смотрел на них, а потом взял и шагнул за круг. 

Вот и Артур сейчас чувствует себя так, будто шагает за границу соли. 

И когда Имс поворачивается с жадным блеском в глазах и бросает его одним рывком на живот, он стонет еще до того, как чувствует в себе любовника. Имс сегодня пьян, а пьяный он всегда жесток, но Артуру как раз этого сейчас и надо, он стонет во все горло, пока Имс втрахивает его в постель, словно сваи забивает, без всякой жалости. Вся комната точно скачет, а прямо перед глазами Артура на кресле какая-то очередная редкая книга этой виллы, а на ней – драгоценный нож для разрезания страниц, и Артур почему-то не может отвести от него взгляда…

Даже тогда, когда Имс внезапно с каким-то диким рыком накидывает ему на горло свой кожаный ремень и тянет, приподнимает над кроватью, будто за вожжи, Артур продолжает смотреть в одну точку. 

– Я на тебя ошейник одену, Арти, – шипит Имс в ухо, и по его голосу Артур чувствует, что он уже на грани оргазма, чувствует это и по неровной, хаотичной дрожи Имсова тела. – Надену ошейник с моим именем, чтобы все знали, что ты мой!

И оба срываются в крик.

А потом Имс вытаскивает из Артуровой задницы обмякший член и тяжело, пьяно, сонно откидывается на смятые простыни. У него оскалены зубы и, слава богу, прикрыты глаза, и Артур пользуется этой секундой, чтобы схватить этот гребаный нож, настоящий кинжал, и с размаху вонзить Имсу в грудь. 

Удар такой сильный, что даже у Артура выбивает дыхание, а Имс удивленно открывает глаза, потом рот, но потом его крупно встряхивает, и из приоткрытых губ толчками начинает литься кровь. 

Никакой агонии, смерть приходит к нему мгновенно, точно выдергивает из этого бытия.

Имс все-таки всегда был везунчиком.

Рогатая тень на стене уже не мечется, она неподвижна и словно бы всматривается вглубь комнаты.

А кровь течет и течет, она липкая, темная, она наступает на Артура, словно багровая река, неумолимо подбирается к нему, и с ней мешается вино, струйкой льющееся из опрокинутой бутылки, и в свете пламени камина оно точно такого же цвета, как эта кровь. 

А потом Артур видит свои руки – как будто в кино крупным планом, и они красные, мокрые от крови, и тоже липкие, даже пальцы склеиваются, когда он успел их запятнать, и это совсем не похоже на вино, нет, это нечто совершенно другое, страшное, то, чего никогда, никогда не смыть, как в страшных сказках о Синей Бороде, где пятно все время проявлялось, хотя чем его только ни терли, чем только ни сдирали вместе с кожей…

И, прижав окровавленные пальцы к груди, Артур падает без сознания рядом со скрюченным телом, на залитые красным простыни.

Огонь весело потрескивает в камине.


	11. Эпилог

Артур думает, как он был глуп, когда считал болото у виллы в Котону своим врагом. Болото становится ему самым верным другом, когда он скрывает следы того, что сделано.

Он действует удивительно холодно, ум ясен, как воздух осенью, никогда Артур еще не наблюдал у себя такой ясности ума.

Да, ему совершенно ясно, что он сделал и почему. Ему ясно, что он душевнобольной, что ему придется долго лечиться и что теперь ему уже никогда и никак не искупить своей вины.  
Он не знает, было ли наложено на него проклятье вуду – или же Бенин просто довел его до безумия. 

Он ничего не знает.   
Ничего. 

Он сжигает куклу, и бусы, и мешочек-оберег от мамбо, он сжигает простыни, на которых занимался любовью с Имсом – и на которых занялся с ним смертью.  
Он очень тщательно заметает все следы и летит домой.

Париж – как белое утро после тяжелого алкогольного сна, после наркотической галлюцинации. Он очень рационален, этот город, так же, как вся эта нация, все это бредни насчет романтических французов, больших эмоциональных сухарей еще поискать в мире. И именно поэтому Артур здесь немного легче дышать.

Он записывается на прием к психоаналитику, он старательно пьет выпитые таблетки, так долго и так старательно, что постепенно Бенин кажется ему сном.

Ах да, он больше не этнограф. Он сжег сказки масаи в том же камине. В том доме, который теперь страшной дырой зияет в его памяти и занимает, похоже, все его подсознание.   
Проходит еще какое-то время, и он уже не уверен, что сделал что-то плохое, но иногда ему снятся страшные сны: в них измазанное белым лицо какого-то зловещего старика, и алые когти, и фигуры с рогами, и разлитое красное вино, которое почему-то наводит особую жуть… 

Хотя он помнит все меньше и меньше, и постепенно даже сны начинают забываться сразу же, как только он просыпается – от них остается только ледяной ком страха в желудке и мелкая дрожь по всему телу.

Артур работает администратором в библиотеке, ему всегда нравился порядок, ему всегда нравилась система. Он считается ценным сотрудником.

Артур стал полным и бесповоротным асексуалом. Его тело словно бы навсегда замолчало и не подает больше никаких сигналов. Его никто не волнует, никто не привлекает. Он даже не дрочит – ему просто не хочется. Да он даже эротических снов не видит – впрочем, он же теперь вообще не видит снов. Точно. Может, это и к лучшему.

Впрочем, сама жизнь мерцает вокруг, как сон.

Он не помнит, сколько прошло времени… – да что там, он не помнит, от какого события он начал этот отсчет. От чего прошло сколько-то времени? От чего, пусть кто-нибудь ему скажет? Просто что-то словно бы темнеет под водой в его памяти, а что – он не помнит. Но оно его мучает. 

Психоаналитик пытается ему помочь, и они рисуют какие-то картинки, и у Артура из-под карандаша все время выходят нечеткие силуэты мужчины с рогами и старые дома в зарослях, но он не может сказать, откуда к нему пришли эти образы. 

Иногда, когда он гуляет по набережной Сены, а после садится в кафе на террасу – так, чтобы видеть воду, ему кажется, что вся его жизнь – сон, и он просто не может проснуться, а то, что маячит в его мозгу, – зацепка, которая должна ему помочь пробудиться.

Но потом он улыбается и мешает ложечкой кофе. Он слишком рационален для таких мыслей. Он же чувствует себя вполне счастливым сам с собой, в этом городе, у него хорошая работа и прекрасная квартира, мансарда, из которой видна Эйфелева башня, хотя и очень издалека.

У него все прекрасно.

Он ходит в это кафе в Латинском квартале каждый вечер после работы и наблюдает, как закатное солнце освещает серые воды Сены. А еще с этого ракурса виден силуэт Нотр-Дам, на который можно смотреть бесконечно. Артур всегда обожал архитектуру, но самому стать архитектором не довелось – не хватало воображения. 

В один прекрасный весенний вечер, когда вовсю цветут каштаны и орут птицы, недалеко от кафе на набережной останавливается роскошный автомобиль – слишком броский для Парижа, да что там, слишком броский и выпендрежный для любого времени и климата – Bugatti Veyron ослепительного алого цвета. Точно большая роза распустилась посреди серости, и Артур даже моргает, глазам реально больно смотреть на это алое пятно. 

А когда снова поднимает взгляд, то видит, как из Bugatti легко выскакивает высокий широкоплечий человек в светло-сером отглаженном костюме, и рубашка на нем белоснежная, в общем, он явно из тех парней, чьи трусы стоят бюджета маленькой африканской республики. Волосы у него зализаны гелем, аккуратная бородка, а в ботинки можно смотреться. И тень падает так причудливо от закатного солнца, что кажется – у этого припонтованного мужика рога на голове. Не козлиные, а, скорее, оленьи. Коронообразные, ветвистые, такие могли бы украсить и самца королевского оленя, Артур видел их в зоопарке. 

У Артура неожиданно немеют руки. Вот просто сразу и всерьез – от плеч до кистей. Будто отморозило – и он знает, что такое бывает от сердца. Звук вдруг пропадает во всем мире, остается только картинка, и, пока незнакомец идет к нему небрежной пружинящей походкой, Артур озабочен только тем, чтобы пошевелить пальцами. Нет, правда, только этим.  
Может быть, тогда бы он сумел воткнуть вилку себе в горло. И покончить со всем этим дерьмом уже навсегда.

Имс садится напротив, как прежде: разваливается в кресле, обитом штофом с цветочками, по-хозяйски окидывает взглядом террасу – яркие цветы в горшках, хлипкие крошечные столики – а потом останавливает острый взгляд на Артуре. 

И глаза у него золотые.

– Я смотрю, твои дела идут удачно, – поразительно, что Артуру даже удается имитировать ровные интонации светской беседы. Он сам в шоке.  
– Не жалуюсь, – довольно кивает Имс, как будто ждал этого вопроса, и тоже со светской интонацией. – Бриллианты оказались хорошей темой. Надо было только объяснить господам, как надо правильно работать. Но ничего, они оказались очень понятливые.

Артур прочищает горло, чтобы задать следующий светский вопрос, но вдруг понимает, что это совершенно бессмысленно.

– Кто ты? – сипло шепчет Артур.  
– Я тот, с кем ты хотел остаться навсегда, насколько я помню, – ухмыляется и пожимает плечами Имс, совсем как раньше.

Совсем как раньше.

Артура внезапно тошнит, как будто его укачало. Как хорошо, что он пил только кофе.

– Ты не он, – медленно выдавливает Артур. – Не он.  
– Имя страшно произнести, да, Арти? Страшно назвать вещи своими именами? Да ладно, не кисни. Это могло бы стать трагедией, но не стало. Конечно, я не пришел в восторг, когда ты оставил меня гнить в болоте, но, видишь ли, тогда я уже несколько изменился. Кстати, это ты меня изменил. Жертвоприношение и воссоединение. С тем, кто давно меня искал и нашел через тебя. Ты хороший медиум, Артур, отличный, хотя и душевнобольной. Мой сломанный мальчик, – с дикой нежностью добавляет Имс, и Артур зажмуривается.  
– Все эти мысли… все эти желания мои… Выходит, они были не мои…  
– Отчасти твои, Артур. Тебе лучше знать, дорогуша, сейчас-то ты не проводник духа.   
– Это Легба? – тускло спрашивает Артур. – Хотя нет, я же видел… видел алтарь… и долину… нет, это Кернунн…   
– Имена не так важны, как кажется. Имен много, а сущность одна. Разве подходит слово «любил» к тому, что ты испытывал ко мне?  
– Нет, – в ужасе шепчет Артур.  
– То-то, – Имс усмехается. – Но это же ничего не отменяет. Забудь о словах, Артур. Я пришел за тобой. Я готов быть твоим. Навсегда, как ты хотел. Ты дождался, Арти. Дождался.   
– Ты убьешь меня? – как бы ни было жутко, Артур признает, что это справедливо.

Имс смотрит на него серьезно и одновременно как бы слегка удивленно. Даже зрачки у него темно-золотые. Он касается коленом колена Артура под столом.

– Нет, малыш, конечно же, нет. Я буду любить тебя. Отныне и во веки веков. 

У Артура наконец-то отмирают руки, и он даже может ухватиться за крохотную кофейную чашечку. Ему все так же страшно, но неизвестно откуда в нем вдруг прорастает надежда.   
Словно кто-то включил лампу посреди темноты. 

– Но ты же чудовище, Имс. Ты даже не совсем Имс. Бог мой, я выпустил на волю чудовище… одно из самых кошмарных…   
– Это просто рефлексии. Но ты уже убивал, Артур, хватит играть в куклы, дорогуша. Я не в обиде, знаешь ли. Ты сделал меня счастливым, ты даже не представляешь, насколько. И не только меня. Меня ждали здесь очень давно...

Имс едва заметно кивает в сторону, и Артур видит примостившегося у крайнего столика на террасе молодого мужчину – у него рыжеватые кудри, удивительные, словно бы совсем прозрачные и очень зеленые глаза. Одет он тоже в щегольской темно-синий приталенный костюм. И еще у него острые зубы. Слишком острые для человека.

В другой стороне в низкое кресло присел, вальяжно вытянув длинные ноги и задумчиво изучая свои ногти, второй мужчина. Это уже знакомый Артуру рыжий – тот самый рыжий, тощий, с острым и нежным лицом, которого Артур видел с Имсом в кондитерской в Котону. Только вот что-то в нем тоже изменилось. Волосы у него переливаются на солнце, как огонь, от красного к золотому, и в этих переливах Артуру кажется, что среди кудрей мелькает такая же золотая, в темную полоску… змея. Небольшая, но вполне узнаваемая. Змея. 

Но Артур мигает, и рыжий снова просто рыжий, и у него скучающий вид, как у бодигарда на деловой встрече хозяина. 

Это ведь и есть пробуждение, думает вдруг Артур. Не будет больше жизни, так похожей на сон. Его ждет совсем другое. Совсем, совсем другое. Позволит ли он своему страху отказаться от альтернативы тихой жизни парижского библиотекаря?

Имс сидит и терпеливо ждет, поигрывает дорогущей зажигалкой. 

Так тихо, и только солнце облизывает темные силуэты зданий и деревьев, пламенеет золотыми окнами на воде.

– Я думал, что это бог, – наконец говорит Артур. – Кернунн. Я думал, что это бог.   
– Дело в том, Артур, что не всем людям нужны боги, – тихо говорит Имс, наклоняясь близко, так близко, что Артур чувствует его теплое дыхание. – Некоторым нужны чудовища.

Артур молчит, только смотрит, не отрываясь, Имсу в глаза. Золото завораживает, утягивает внутрь. Возразить Артуру нечего.

Имс улыбается нежной, ужасной улыбкой, протягивает ладонь и деликатно кладет пальцы Артуру на рукав. Кроваво-алые когти изумительно смотрятся на темно-сером шелке пиджака.

– А ты ведь, детка, как раз из таких.


End file.
